Caught between Dreams
by Melessalynn
Summary: From the minute Eddie Duran meets Loren Tate, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Loren Tate has worked her whole life to get into her dream school college and doesn't want to be distrastated by a fantasy. Chloe Carter is Eddie's Ex-gf who won't let go of the good life or of Eddie. Tyler Roarke is a former friend of Eddie's who has never forgiven Eddie for betraying him.
1. Chapter 1-The autograph

Eddie Duran thought to himself that being a famous rockstar wasn't always so glamorous. Eddie was now currently situated at a table at a local bookstore in downtown Los Angeles signing autographs and making idle chitchat with fans. Jake Madsen his manager and bestfriend was sitting next to him keeping the line moving and scheduling upcoming promotional opportunities for his client while he still had Eddie in reach.

Eddie guessed that he had only been greeting fans and signing autographs for less than an hour, but he was already becoming disenchanted with it. Eddie appreciated his fans coming out to see him generally, but today he wasn't feeling quite like a rockstar. He was just feeling really tired, and he fought back a yawn and smiled distantly as the next fan approached him. The girl in front of Eddie had already introduced herself to him, but Eddie couldn't remember her name. The unknown fan was pretty typical of the type of fans that usually attended these events; young, excitable, and extremely loud. Eddie was grateful to Jake when he finally ushered the young girl along.

Eddie was about to speak to Jake to see if there was any way that they could speed this event along when a young, petite, and brunette beauty near the end of the line came into his line of his vision; and for some reason Eddie couldn't explain, he was immediately curious about her and decided to just be patient and wait out the rest of the event.

Loren Tate had skipped out of the café where she worked as a waitress early to come and see her celebrity crush Eddie Duran, and she felt like she had been in line for hours. Loren loved Eddie's music and had been a fan for years, but if she were to be honest, she was mainly here because wanted to see for herself if Eddie was as ridiculously yummy in person as he was in her fantasies. Eddie Duran had a sexy crooked smile, chocolate brown eyes, and shaggy black hair that attracted the female fans in droves. In some ways, she was hoping that Eddie's good looks could in part be attributed to airbrushing so that she could get a reality check and stop imagining what it would be like to actually run her fingers through those ebony locks of his.

To calm her frazzled nerves and to distract herself from where her mind was taking her, Loren fished her IPOD out of her backpack and started to blast her favorite music. Loren closed her eyes and became so lost in the beats and melodies of her music that she momentarily forgot where she was and was startled when the sharp female voice of the bookstore clerk interrupted her with an impatient "Miss, it's your turn!"

Loren jumped and gave a sheepish grin "Sorry, she apologized." She opened her backpack to return her IPOD and when she looked back up; she saw the beautiful brown eyes and amused smile of Eddie Duran focused directly on her.

Loren looked behind her questioningly, hardly believing that Eddie Duran could possibly be smiling his infamous grin at someone as ordinary her. But, when she looked back, she realized the reason for his bemusement and immediately became embarrassed and started to blush. The crowd had dwindled considerably and somehow she had become the last person in line. She realized at that moment that not only had she been completely lost in her music but that everyone else in line had literally passed her and she was now the last person in line. Eddie was staring at her because he was waiting on her to get her autograph so that he could finish up and leave.

Loren's face was completely red as she approached the table. However, before she could mumble an apology, Eddie joked, "Glad you could join us. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

At this point, Loren was pretty sure she had blown the opportunity of making a good impression on her idol so she bantered back sassily "I am pretty sure that I am well worth the wait Mr. Duran and meeting me could be the best part of your day."

This caught Eddie off guard and he was speechless for a minute." Loren misunderstood his silence and thought that she had inadvertently offended him. "I'm sorry. Sometimes things just slip out of my mouth. Of course, I am not delusional enough to believe that average and boring Loren Tate would ever make a lasting impression on anyone much less a famous rockstar."

Eddie grinned up at her "I am sure you are anything but average or boring Miss Loren Tate."

Loren probably wouldn't have believed him if he had told her, but Eddie hadn't been able to take his eyes of this pretty brown-haired girl from the moment she had gotten in line. Eddie had initially taken notice of Loren because she was beautiful. Loren was wearing a casual tank top with skinny jeans that hugged every curve of her body, and Eddie definitely approved of the ensemble as he couldn't help himself from noticing that the girl had a perfectly petite but proportioned hourglass figure.

Eddie continued to observe Loren with interest when he noted how she had shyly and politely greeted the staff and how she allowed a small girl who was becoming restless pass in front of her and then continued to distract the child with a pen, paper and a piece of candy that she had found in her purse while the tired mother watched on in appreciation.

It amused Eddie when he saw Loren pull out her IPOD and lose herself in the music it was playing and as he continued to greet the other fans with superficial platitudes, he kept on finding himself distracted and captivated by this one lone girl who was completely oblivious to the world around her.

Eddie found himself wanting to ask the pretty brown-haired girl what her name was and what she was listening to. This was a strange sentiment for him. Typically, at these types of things he enjoyed seeing the fans, but he liked to keep a distance from who he was as a public figure and who he was as just plain Eddie. Wanting to know personal details about the pretty brown-haired girl was blurrying the lines between the rockstar signing photographs and the 22-year-old guy who wanted to know more about someone who interested him.

When Loren finally approached the table, Eddie actually found himself uncharacteristically nervous. However, when he saw Loren blush, he knew he had never seen anything more adorable in his life. And when she responded to his joke with humor and intelligence, he started to realize he actually liked this girl that didn't even know.

Jake took that moment to look up from his phone to impatiently remind Eddie, "Hey, come on Eduardo, let's move it along you're a busy boy."

Eddie was annoyed that the one time today that there was a fan that he actually was looking forward to talking to that Jake was pressuring him to move it along. Eddie was about to snap back at Jake to "hold on," when Loren shyly and sweetly smiled at Jake" Hi Jake. It's Loren. You probably don't remember me."

Jake glanced up when his name was mentioned and was about to shrug off the interruption when he looked back up at Loren and gave her this big monumental grin. Jake usually never interacted with Eddie's fans so when he started to laugh, it startled Eddie," "Hey, I know you. So have you and your friend been arrested yet for breaking and entering?"

Eddie glanced between the two clearly puzzled. Loren started to blush an even deeper red, if it was possible, and then she started to laugh too. "Jake, I am so glad that I have an opportunity to thank you in person. I am so grateful that you let us in to see the concert. It was literally the best night of my life."

Eddie interrupted, "Okay, so I am thinking that somehow Jake must have somehow got you entrance into to my last concert at the Avalon, but how does breaking and entering play into this whole scenario?"

Jake's eyes began to twinkle as he recalled, "well, let's just say that I caught this one and her friend attempting to scale the wall at the Avalon in order to see your concert, and once they told me that I was the most amazing manager in the world, I took pity on them and provided them entrance. I am glad that it all worked out for you Loren."

Loren smiled adorably up at Eddie. "My bestfriend Mel and I had legitimately purchased tickets to your concert from her brother Phil. However, Phil is dating the spawn of Satan, Adriana Masters. Adriana also wanted to go to the concert, so Phil used the tickets Mel and I had purchased to get entrance to your concert and then gave Mel and me counterfeit ones. We had just been denied entrance to your concert when Mel had the great idea of trying to get entrance through an open window."

Loren spoke with obvious love when she talked about her friend, "I love Mel dearly; but she tends to get me into some crazy situations. Have you ever had a friend that tends to get you into trouble a lot?

Eddie completely forgot that Loren was a fan and started to talk to Loren as if they were old friends, "As a matter of fact, my friend Ian has that exact same quality. Great guy, but there are more than a few times I have gotten myself into certain situations when I was with him that have gotten been a little complicated to get out of."

Jake gave Eddie a semi-serious glance, "Eddie, you really do need to wrap it up here shortly. I'm sorry Loren, but we really do have a tight schedule."

Eddie envisioned one last time this innocent mild-mannered female in front of him attempting to break into his concert and crawling through a window and said with a twinkle in his eye, "Miss Loren Tate you are definitely full of surprises. I am glad you decided to enter through the front door this time."

Loren picked up on Eddie's teasing tone and unexpectedly stuck her tongue out at him. Eddie laughed out loud. He was about to say something about rockstars generally getting more respect when Loren turned her back on him and started to address his friend.

"Jake, I know I'll probably never see you again, but can I give you a hug? I am so grateful for what you did and I truly did have the best night of my life. Managing one of the biggest rock stars of our generation has to be difficult"

Loren paused and winked at Eddie, "Especially since it sounds like this one tends to get into quite a bit of trouble with his friend Ian" Eddie couldn't help himself, he grinned back at this completely fearless girl.

"I wanted to come here to meet Eddie today, but I also came because I wanted to thank you in person for being so incredibly kind to me and my friend when you didn't have to be. My mom always tells me that you can tell the true character of a person when they are kind to another person when there is absolutely nothing in it for them. And, no one would have blamed you, if you had simply walked away and pretended to have never seen two crazy girls trying to sneak into a sold out concert. So, thank you very much. I admire and respect you so much for helping me and my friend out that night. "

Jake was surprised and touched at the recognition Loren had bestowed upon him and opened his arms to embrace her, and when he stepped back to leave, Eddie noticed that Jake's eyes were a little moist. Eddie had never in his entire career ever seen Jake become emotional at any of his events, and the fact that Loren had attended this function with the specific intent of thanking Jake truly impressed and humbled Eddie.

As Jake started to walk away, he cleared his throat and tried to be stern with Eddie while softening his eyes for Loren "Just a few more minutes, we really need to get going Eddie. I'll wait for you in the car. Oh, and Eddie, throw in one of those signed photos or whatever, we want to make sure to keep OUR fans happy." And, with that Jake waved and left.

Loren said softly, "Eddie, you don't need to give me anything, but I would like to ask something from you. Please feel free to say no. I promise I won't be offended."

Eddie's back straightened and he became a little more guarded. This was more like it. This is more what he expected from "fans." Most people that were nice expected something from him. For a moment, he had thought that Loren seemed different, and he was disappointed that she wasn't.

Eddie put on his best game face, and he gave Loren his best practiced award-winning Eddie Duran smile and charm when he said, "Sure, you can ask me anything."

Loren noticed that Eddie's authentic sweetness had changed to something forced, and Loren changed her mind about asking anything from him.

Loren looked Eddie at apologetically, "I'm sorry, Eddie, I didn't mean to impose. I really don't need anything. It was great meeting both you and Jake."

Loren smiled a secretive smile to herself and looked at one last time at Eddie and sighed, "Dang, I was hoping it wasn't true."

Eddie looked at Loren with confusion, "You hoped what wasn't true?"

Loren said with resignation, "I was hoping that you really weren't as gorgeous in person because it just seems so unfair to us mere mortals who try to resist you.

Eddie thought that he had been use to fans commenting on how attractive he was, but Eddie was now blushing and fighting back a grin at Loren's offhanded comment. Loren had only been thinking out loud and hadn't been attempting to flirt with him, but in that moment Eddie wasn't a rockstar he was just a guy who was completely attracted to a very pretty girl. Before Eddie could think of an appropriate response, Loren had waved and started to make her way to the door.

Eddie hadn't expected to follow Loren but when she hadn't been fooled by his "Eddie Duran" smile and had completely charmed him with her innocent compliment, Eddie realized that he really did want to know why she had come to see him. Eddie was still guarded but for some reason he couldn't explain he liked this girl, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

Eddie texted Jake to give him five more minutes and then he followed Loren. Loren was oblivious to his presence until he touched her shoulder and when she jumped he had to stifle a grin. "Loren, you never told me what you're favor was. Can we sit for a few more minutes and you can at least tell me what you wanted to tell me?"

Loren looked at Eddie uncertainly but when he looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes, Loren knew that she had no choice but to submit to whatever he asked of her. Loren nodded, and she and Eddie decided to sit at a nearby table that was out of the main traffic of the store. The bookstore was closing shortly and so they pretty much had the whole place to themselves.

Before Eddie could say anything Loren said intently, "Eddie, I had a great day. I met you and Jake, and I am content with that."

Loren smiled at Eddie to let him know that she was teasing, "You may be a fabulous musician, but you're acting needs a little work. You may have been smiling your brilliant Eddie Duran smile, but you definitely were not thrilled that I wanted to ask something from you."

Eddie was mildly embarrassed that Loren hadn't been fooled by his Eddie Duran smile and was now bringing him to task for it.

Eddie looked into Loren's eyes with sincere interest, "Loren, please just tell me what the favor is that you wanted to ask from me."

Loren all of a sudden became nervous and stammered out, "Here's the thing, I write poetry and songs"

Eddie interrupted her he had heard this request before many time "And, you want me to help you get them published, or introduce you to the right people."

Loren looked at him startled, "Oh, god no! I think I would faint if anyone actually saw them. To be honest, I am pretty sure they really aren't all that good."

Eddie looked at her confused, "then, what is it you want?"

Loren looked at him shyly, "It's actually something a little more personal."

Loren sighed as tried to think about what she wanted to say, "You already know part of the story. My bestfriend, and I were at your last concert at the Avalon, and were able to force our way up to the front row. It was epic. You were so close. We were dancing and singing at the top of our voices. Mel caught it all on video. It was like if the night had stopped at that moment, I would have had the experience of a lifetime. But, then it got even better. You were singing 'Something in the Air,' and then the bridge of the song slowed down, and I just happened to reach my hand out and then my whole world became surreal when out of thousands of fans in the concert your eyes locked with mine and your hand grabbed onto mine. I felt this inexplicable connection."

Loren became really embarrassed and hesitated, "It was incredible. It's like when you have this idea for a song in your head, but it's just an idea and then the next thing you know out of nothing comes lyrics, chords, and a rhythm and the song becomes this tangible thing. I had literally thought about you for years, but they were just thoughts. And, somehow, when you grabbed my hand during the concert, you became real to me. You became tangible.

Loren laughed at herself, "So, Eddie are you starting to regret being a genuinely nice rockstar yet because I probably sound pretty crazy right about now."

Eddie said honestly, "No, actually I am really fascinated. I completely understand what you meant by how it feels to write songs and how incredible it feels to create something unique out of nothingness. Eddie smiled gently, "So, you still haven't told me what your favor is."

Loren closed her eyes tightly and spoke really quickly so that her emotions wouldn't rise to the surface and so she wouldn't do something embarrassing in front of Eddie Duran, like cry. "My father left my mother and me when I was four. I loved him with my whole heart, and he just went to the store one day and never came back. I learned quickly to put how I really felt behind emotional walls so that I could be strong and focus all my energy into getting into a great college and get a great job so that my mother would never feel that I had suffered by not having a father around."

Loren looked at Eddie who was now completely engrossed in what she had been saying, "In my real world, my father just doesn't exist. The only place that I ever let myself miss my father or to let myself cry or hurt is when I write poems or sing songs. I have always enjoyed your music, but when your mother died in an automobile accident two years ago, and you dedicated your album to her, I empathized even more with you than I had previously. My father hadn't died, but it still felt like a death to me."

Loren admitted with embarrassment, "There were times when I was missing him so much that I didn't want to get out of bed, and the idea of writing one more paper or taking one more test became too much to bear. In those moments, I would turn on your music, and it would give me strength and inspire me. In those moments, I would allow myself to wonder about you and if you were somewhere in the world lying in your bed too not wanting to get out of it because you missed your mom like I missed my dad. I would think about what I would say to you if I ever had the chance to meet you, and my thoughts would turn into poems and my poems into lyrics."

Loren pulled a notebook out of her backpack, "This is the journal that I wrote my poems and songs into. I never expected to share them with anyone because they are so personal to me. But, when you grabbed my hand at your concert and you became tangible to me, I realized that it wasn't just the music that gave me strength and inspired me, it was the person writing it. So, since the night of the concert, I have had this inexplicable urge to share with you what I had written. I'm not really sure why, but if I had to guess, I think it's probably because you're the inspiration behind most of my songs and poems."

Loren smiled flirtatiously at Eddie, "And, I kind of get a kick out of the idea that somewhere there is a really sexy rockstar lying in bed somewhere thinking about me."

Eddie laughed and thought to himself, he was pretty sure that even if he didn't have Loren's journal in his hands that he would be thinking about her while lying in his bed tonight.

Loren interrupted Eddie's thoughts, "The last poem in here was written the night of your last concert at the Avalon. So, my favor is for you to please read it. I guess maybe I feel a little embarrassed asking that you read it because I know you get requests like this all of the time and to be honest I can't imagine how my thoughts and ideas would ever truly impact you in any significant way. I'm just one fan and you're a beautiful and sexy rockstar adored by millions, but sometimes in my room when I am writing to you in my journal, I sometimes think that if things were different that we might have made really good friends. "

Loren stood up to leave, but turned around before she reached the door. "Eddie, I'm really sorry about your mom, she was really beautiful. You actually look a lot like her."

Loren was about to walk out the door when she stopped mid-step, turned around and returned to Eddie with a grin, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask one more crazy favor from you and then I promise you that you will never have to see me again. "

Eddie thought the fact that he may never see Loren Tate again was a rather depressing one, but he turned up to her and asked inquisitively, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Loren turned a bright red, "Can I run my fingers through your hair? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since I first saw you this afternoon."

Eddie typically hated it when fans attempted to get to personal with him and resisted giving them any opportunities to touch him, but for some reason, with Loren he didn't mind and actually relished in the chance for her to touch him. Eddie smiled shyly up at Loren, "It's the least I can do for one of my fans."

Loren took her fingers and gently ran them through Eddie's hair and when she was done she looked at him with humor, "It is so not fair. How is it that touching you is better than any dream I have ever had?" And, with that Loren kissed Eddie gently on the cheek and walked out of his life for what he thought was the last time. If it wasn't for the fact that Eddie was completely turned on and that he was still holding onto the notebook that Loren had given him, Eddie would have thought that meeting Loren Tate had never happened.

Eddie stood up to walk to the car that Jake had been waiting in for over 15 minutes and imagined that Jake was going to have his head for being late; but for once, Eddie didn't care about how Jake was going to react. Meeting Loren Tate had been the best part of his day, and it was well worth whatever bit of Jake's bad temper that he would have to deal with.

Jake gave Eddie pointed to his watch and gave Eddie an annoyed look as Eddie opened the car door. Eddie just said, "Not now Jake. I really liked that girl Loren; she really was something special." Jake nodded and for once just let it go.

After a long grueling afternoon of meetings and press junkets, Eddie finally arrived home to his penthouse apartment on Sunset Boulevard and crashed on his couch. He was reviewing the day in his mind when he remembered Loren's journal. He was curious about this girl, and he opened the last page of the journal to read her last poem first because that was the one that she had specifically mentioned at the meet and greet.

_The sky passes over the sea, one as high as the other is deep._

_Both are blue, but the two shall never meet._

_Yet, they are not so far apart_

_Each on their own path, yet parallel destinies_

_When the sky is at peace, so is the sea_

_When the Ocean is at war the atmosphere cries._

_Many believe that dreams and reality are like the sky and the ocean_

_Never the two shall meet_

_One cannot exist without the other_

_Yet, they are not so far apart_

_Each on their own path, yet parallel destinies_

_When I dream, you are my reality._

_When I am awake, you are my dream._

_You are my sky, and when you are at peace so am I_

_I am ocean, and when I hurt I know you feel my pain_

_You and I are different_

_Yet, both one and the same_

Eddie sat there stunned. He read the poem several more times. It was beautiful and pure. Eddie quickly read through the rest of the journal. Each poem or song was perfection and each one better than the one before. Before he knew it, hours had passed. It was seriously a shame that no one had ever seen these, and yet, he felt honored that someone with such a wary spirit had trusted him enough to share it with him.

Eddie was restless and agitated. There were a million thoughts running through his brain, and yet, none of them were cohesive enough for him to actually sit down and pour into a song. This simple, unassuming girl had come into his life today and in less than 20 minutes had completely turned his thoughts and emotions upside down. She was like a hurricane that had just blown rampant into his life and left chaos in its aftermath. Never in his life had anyone made such an impact in such a short amount of time. Eddie thought that he would most likely never see her again, and the thought actually disappointed him. Eddie decided that he needed to go for a walk. He needed space to think, and he had a spot in mind that would be perfect for that right about now.


	2. Chapter 2-Their Place

After Loren had left the book signing, she worked a full shift at the cafe and then went to the library to study for an exam she had the following week. When she had finished studying, Loren was feeling restless and not quite ready to go home; so Loren texted her mom and told her that she would be going to "her spot" to do some thinking and that she would grab something to eat when she got home that night. Loren's mom was aware that when Loren had a lot on her mind that she frequently just needed some space and time to work it out and so just texted her back to be safe and that not to stay out too late.

Loren drove to "her spot" and got out of the car. Usually she didn't bring her journal and her guitar out with her in a public spot, but "her spot" was a secluded space on top of a hill overlooking the city and because it was around dinner time, Loren was certain that she would have the spot all to herself. Loren also brought her IPOD with her because she had uploaded onto it that she had recently written, and she didn't like how arranged the bridge and wanted to work on it. After focusing on her own music for a while, Loren's creativity was spent and she hit a dead end, so she decided to just fool around and play whatever.

Eddie had been walking for a while, and when he started to approach "his spot," he swore that he heard someone playing music. Eddie stopped and listened carefully as he was certain that he must be hearing things. He had been coming to this spot for years, and he had never encountered another human being here and at this time of evening it was even more unlikely that anyone else would be here. However, as he approached "his spot" he not only heard the music more clearly but was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar pretty brown-haired girl. At first, Loren started to sing songs that were unfamiliar to him. He closed his eyes and just listened in silence. Loren's voice was light and haunting, and he could have easily stood there for hours just getting lost in her sound.

Loren's songs were good. Scratch that. Loren's songs were passionate and had depth. He listened on with shocked amazement. Did this girl really not comprehend how truly talented she was? Eddie had never recorded another songwriters' material but he was absolutely certain that he would be more than willing to record these. His thoughts were interrupted when Loren stopped and then began to play something he did recognize. She was playing songs from his last album. She was playing with rhythms and harmonies. She was singing "Something in the Air" now but she had rearranged it so that it flowed more like a ballad, and he was in complete awe. The song was something he had written and something that he was fiercly proud of. Eddie's songs were extensions of himself and he was extremely protective of other artists modifying them in any way, but Loren's take on this song was brilliant. Eddie knew that the polite thing to do would have been to walk away as Loren hadn't seen him yet, but he couldn't. He knew was invading her privacy, but he wanted to talk to this girl again.

Eddie was still on Loren's brain and she was distractedly strumming some of his songs and playing with the harmonies. Loren was so lost in her own world that she never noticed the footsteps approaching her until a low male voice hesitantly called out "Loren?" Loren about jumped out of her skin. At first Loren thought there was no way that she could be seeing what she truly was seeing. However, when Loren totally comprehended that the person who had been calling her name was really Eddie Duran, she wanted to sink to the bottom of the earth.

Loren had truly believed that after speaking with him at the bookstore today that she would never see Eddie Duran again. Yet, here he was in the flesh and inwardly Loren cringed. Loren had shared with him her most vulnerable feelings today, and to make it worse, she was singing his songs in public. Loren was pretty sure she sounded like an idiot. So, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "So, apparently I didn't embarrass myself enough at the bookstore today, so you came for an encore? If this wasn't my life, it would make for a perfect tragedy or comedy. I'm not sure which. Oh, and if you're going to sue me for copyright infringement or for plagiarizing your songs, you should know that I only make minimum wage at the café I work at and even on an installment plan, you probably will be in your seventies before you collect on the settlement. But, wait, how did you find 'my spot'?"

Eddie chuckled. Of all the girls he had ever met, he had never encountered someone so brutally forthcoming about her thoughts. "If your life was a movie Miss Tate, I would be most thoroughly entertained, and if this place wasn't publically owned, I would have to add trespassing onto your mounting crimes against me as this place happens to be "my spot." Loren looked at him incredulously. "There is no way this is "your spot" Mr. Duran. My father showed this place to me when I was four and we would watch the stars together, and I am pretty sure that I would have noticed you. You don't exactly blend in Rockstar." Eddie smiled, "well, my parents used to live down the hill over there, and I came to this spot frequently when I was younger. So, it's debatable as to who actually discovered this place first. However, Miss Tate, I have been watching you for quite some time now, and I am not sure you would have noticed a tornado when you get engrossed in your music." Loren conceded his point. "You're right. I had a lot on my mind. This is my thinking spot. Had I known that I could actually encounter someone else, I would never have brought my guitar and sang in public."

Loren automatically looked contrite and stood to go "Listen Eddie, I truly am sorry and mortified that you caught me playing your songs. I know that songs can be very personal, and I wouldn't appreciate someone else playing mine in a public space. I didn't think anyone else was around, but obviously, if you're here then it's not exactly as protected of a place as I thought. And, your songs are wonderful as they are. I would never presume to think that I could improve them. Sometimes, depending on my mood, a song's lyrics can take on a whole new meaning. My emotions took over. I'm sorry. I changed something that wasn't mine to change."

Loren looked around her uncertainly, "It's starting to get dark" Loren looked into Eddie's with sincerity and touched his arm gently "How about we call a truce Mr. Duran? If you can forgive me for hijacking your music, this can be "your spot" and I'll find another spot and you will never have to see me again, and I promise you this spot will remain our secret. I won't tell anyone. I can go anywhere and be invisible. I think maybe Rockstar you need this place a little more than I do."

Eddie couldn't take his eyes off this girl. Loren confused the hell out of him, but in that moment, he knew that he didn't want her to leave. She rendered him speechless and she made him nervous and he was never nervous. He wasn't completely sure that she was real. Being famous, there were many people that would become who they thought you wanted them to be in order to get what they wanted from you. But, Loren hadn't asked for anything. Eddie knew that she had originally been drawn to him became he was a rockstar but ever since she had met him in person she had spoken to him as if he was some guy she had known all her life. She never pretended to be anybody but herself. It gave him freedom to relax and to just be himself, which was refreshing for a change. So much about his profession was about being who the fans wanted. Eddie had tried at the autograph signing to use his "Eddie Duran" grin on Loren and she hasn't bought it. So, there was really no point in being anyone but himself. Eddie thought that if someone else had sang his songs without his permission, it would have annoyed him and Loren somehow got that about him without him saying a word. The weird part was that even though it typically would have bugged him seeing someone in "his spot" or singing his songs, he actually liked that Loren was here and when she sang his songs it made him feel good.

Eddie lightly grabbed her Loren's arm and had a twinkle in his eyes "As far as rockstars go, I am a fairly generous one. If we can keep this spot a secret between the two of us, I would be willing to share it without you on one condition." Loren looked at him cautiously, hoping that underneath the nice guy persona that there wasn't a hidden pervert" and what would that be Mr. Duran? My first born is already spoken for and you already know all my deep dark secrets. "

The look in Eddie's eyes sobered, "I think I have only tapped the surface of your many mysteries Loren Tate, but I heard what you were singing and I actually would like for you to help me with my new album. You are really talented." Loren's laugh startled Eddie and he looked at her with puzzlement. "What's so funny?"

Loren looked at him in disbelief, "Eddie, I think if you would have asked for my first born it would have been more believable. You have access to the best songwriters in the business and you want help writing your album from a girl from the Valley who hasn't even graduated high school yet? I mean thank you for being nice to me, but what's next are you going to ask me to be a backup dancer in your next music video?"

Eddie looked Loren straight in the eyes and said, "Loren, I am being serious. Right now, my music label is sponsoring a songwriting contest, and I am going to record the winner's song on my album. They have already narrowed the best ones down to the top 5, so it's too late for you to enter the contest, but your song is as good as any of the ones I have listened to and I really enjoyed listening to your versions of my songs." Loren smiled sadly, "Eddie, I entered your songwriting contest, well actually my bestfriend without my knowledge recorded and submitted my song. And, I made it to the top 25, but not to the top five. So, see your theory falls apart there because obviously if I was as good as you say I am then you would have noticed my song without me having to tell you about it just now."

Eddie stared Loren in silence for a while as if he were trying to figure something out. Finally, he sat down on the ground, and motioned for Loren to sit next to him. When Loren hesitated, Eddie gave her a shy smile and said, "Can you please sit down? I really would like to discuss this more with you." Loren looked uncertain, but did as Eddie asked. "Loren, I just don't get you. You had my ear this afternoon at the autograph signing and I even agreed to do a favor for you if it were within my ability. You could have asked me then to listen to your song or even now we have spent the better part of an hour talking and never once have you mentioned my songwriting contest. Why didn't you ask me for help?"

Loren looked at Eddie like he had lost his mind. "Eddie I didn't want to meet you so that I could get you to hear my song. I never thought for a minute that my song was good enough to win your contest, but if it had been, I wanted it to win on its own merits. I have worked hard for everything I have achieved in my life, and my song should only have won only if it was the best in the contest and not because I had somehow "cheated" the system. Honestly, I just wanted to meet you, and I wasn't disappointed. Eddie you have given me a lifetime of wonderful memories by allowing me a glimpse into the real you. That for me is better than any contest. And, the fact is, I am not sure I was good enough to win the contest anyways. And I would have hated to have taken that victory away from someone who was good enough."

Eddie was amazed with Loren's explanation. In his world, it was common knowledge that it wasn't what you knew but who knew that opened doors. Eddie knew that he was talented and a hard worker, but he knew without a doubt that he was given an open door to all the opportunities that he had been given because he was Max and Katy Duran's son. Max and Katy the beloved music duo of the early eighties had captured the attention of a whole generation with their timeless love story and their ability to channel that love into some pretty spectacular music. When his mother had been killed in a car accident two years earlier, it wasn't just Eddie and his father who had suffered but millions of fans who grew up wanting to be his mother and to have the type of love she had shared with his father. Yet, here was Loren saying that for better or for worse she would do her best, work her hardest, and let the chips fall where they may. The thought that this beautiful and compassionate girl having to work so hard without any help from anybody else inspired and touched Eddie. He wanted so much to be able to do something for her to make her life easier; and the fact that she would never ask him to help her made him want to help her even more.

"Loren, can I please hear your song?" Loren shook her head, "Eddie, can you please just let this go. I really do have a good life. I found out yesterday that I am going to be valedictorian of my graduating class. Last week, I received a full-ride scholarship to Brown University and my mom and bestfriend love and believe in me unconditionally. Not everyone is meant to be a rockstar. Some of us are meant to be lawyers and accountants." Eddie gave her a surprised look, "you were admitted to Brown on a full-ride scholarship and you're going to be valedictorian of your class, the list of things about you that keep on impressing me keeps on getting longer. And, I never said you shouldn't be a lawyer or whatever. I just think that if your bestfriend believed in you enough to risk sending your song to me without your permission, you could at least let me hear it. I have to admit I am very curious about it right now."

Loren became nervous, "Eddie, I gave you my poems today. I am not sure if you read them, but that was huge for me. I have never shared my poems with anyone. I never in a million years thought I would ever see you again. My days of breaking and entering are long over" Loren cracked a smile at her own joke. "But, as scary as showing you my poems were, I am even more terrified of singing, which is kind of a disadvantage for someone seeking a career as a singer/songwriter." Eddie gently picked up Loren's hands. "Listen, please just let me hear the song. I have already heard you sing when you weren't watching and you have a very special voice. If the song isn't good, and if you're right and it doesn't deserve to be in the top five then I will never mention it again."

Before Loren could stop and think about it, she decided to just let Eddie listen to her song. She was curious about what he would truly think about it. His opinion mattered, and if he hated it, she could stop dreaming about something that would never be and focus her energies on something she could bring to life, a college education. She pulled out her IPOD from her backpack, selected the song, gave her ear buds to Eddie so that he could listen to it, and buried her head in her hands as she waited in completed mortification as Eddie listened quietly to the song. Loren never once looked at Eddie. She knew that she barely knew him, but she knew it would hurt to see disappointment in his face, and the struggle he would have to face as he tried to word his displeasure in a way in which he would try to spare her feelings.

After a few moments, Eddie turned off the IPOD and removed the ear buds from his ears. He sat in silence for what seemed like hours as Loren waited for him to give her his opinion. Loren broke the ice tentatively as she said barely above a whisper "Eddie, its okay if you don't like it. I am not going to hold against you. Remember, no one was ever supposed to hear it." Eddie started to speak and then stopped as if he were trying to figure out the exact words that would express his feelings toward the song, " Loren, I don't know what I was expecting; but it wasn't that." Loren sighed deeply, "See, I told you it wasn't very good." Eddie interrupted her, "Loren that song just blew past every expectation I have ever had. I simply can't find the words to describe how much I love that song. I knew you had talent before, but I truly think that may have been one of the best songs I have ever listened to and that includes my own and I am a damn good songwriter."

Loren glanced at Eddie in disbelief, "Eddie, please don't say that just to spare my feelings. If it was as good as you say, wouldn't you have remembered it from the submissions for the contest?" Eddie shrugged absentmindedly. "I didn't listen to all the submissions. Jake had his assistant manager narrow down the submissions to the top 25 and then Jake narrowed it down to the top five. The only songs I have listened to are the submissions for the top five. And, this song is way better than all of them. I would have remembered this song."

Without warning and without thinking, Loren gave Eddie a hug. Eddie usually resisted allowing fans to get to close to him physically. There had been a few times when female fans had attempted to kiss him or to hug him, and he generally averted those displays of affection by moving to shake their hands instead." Eddie was surprised that when Loren gave him the impromptu hug that he didn't resist, and he was even more curious as to why he wanted to hug her back. Eddie was actually a little disappointed when Loren finally stepped out of the embrace, but when she looked him in the eyes with sincere gratitude, it humbled him to his very core. "Thank you Mr. Duran. You're opinion means so much to me. I am not sure if the song is really that good or if you are just being incredibly nice to me, but it doesn't matter because I appreciate everything you have done for me today. I will never forget meeting you and I think I better leave now before I start to act like a silly girl with a big crush"

Loren attempted to stand up to leave and return home when Eddie caught her hand and pulled her back down to ground level. If she had been any closer to him, she would have been sitting in his lap. Eddie noticed the close proximity but had no desire to put any further distance in between himself and Loren. Eddie never let go of her hand as he said with conviction, "Loren, the song is that good. You are THAT good. You truly could be a star."

Eddie gave Loren a cute little grin. "Can I ask you something, what was your inspiration for the song? Loren groaned. "Oh God, how many times do I have to embarrass myself in front of you to today?" Eddie tried to read Loren's face for clues as to what she was thinking. Finally, he said "I know talking about our songs can be personal because on some level it reveals all of a songwriter's vulnerabilities to the world. Your song was ethereal and beautiful, and I am not sure why you would feel embarrassed to tell me what it's about."

Loren turned bright red and started to pull away from Eddie, "it's embarrassing because it's about you. More specifically, I wrote it while looking at a life-size poster of you on my bedroom wall." She said quietly under her breath with deep sarcasm, "the only way this could be more embarrassing if is the poster was on my ceiling." Eddie cracked up. Uncontrollable laughter shook his body as he tried to contain his merriment. Loren, at first humiliated by her outburst, also started to see the humor and absurdity in it and started to chuckle herself and felt her heart swell with fondness at this rockstar who at this moment reminded her of a little boy who had just told the funniest "fart" joke he could think of. As Eddie started to sober up and come back to reality, he realized that he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard. His sides actually hurt. "So, hopefully, there is more to this beautiful song than you fantasizing about my rockhard abs while dreamily looking up at my poster."

Loren punched him lightly, "You dork, and I always thought those rock hard abs were airbrushed." Eddie joked "Ouch. Watch it there Rocky. And, I will have you know that I pay a pretty penny to a very expensive personal trainer to make sure that my six pack is very much real. Want to see?! He teased as he playful teased pulling up his t-shirt"

Loren laughed, and laid down on her back and looked wistfully up at the stars. "Truthfully, as much as I would love to see your abs, that's not what the song's about." Eddie propped himself up on his elbow and looked curiously at Loren, "so, then what is it about and what does my poster have to do with it?" Loren closed her eyes, and Eddie saw a few tears spill down. "One night, after a really long and difficult day, I was feeling depressed. I was feeling ordinary and invisible. I had spent hadn't slept the night before because I was cramming for a test. I had worked a grueling six hour shift at the café, and I had a mountain of homework to do and I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. At the time, I didn't know how I was going to pay for college or where I would be going and it just seemed like no matter how hard I worked that I was never happy, and even when I did achieve a good grade or whatever, it never really filled this emptiness within me. So, this one night, I plugged in my IPOD and started to listen to the album you dedicated to your mom; and when the music started to play, I looked up into your eyes in the poster and I imagined that you were actually in my room seeing me in that moment. I pretended that the words of your songs were really you speaking and comforting me, and the song I wrote was me replying to you as if it was really you in my room and not just your poster. So, in a way, my song was having a conversation with your song if that makes sense."

Eddie sat up, silently processing Loren's explanation of her song. He replayed the song in his head, and it started to take on a whole different meaning then it had when he first listened to it. "Falling fast hard, I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach. I could be there but you wouldn't see me. Hovered in the air like I'm just a day dream. Why does it feel so far? Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me. In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are…might as well be Mars."

Loren interrupted his thoughts, "I am sorry. I know it probably seems a little too intense coming from a girl you barely know, but really, the first part of the song was just about feeling out of control and overwhelmed and questioning whether or not I was going to be able to reach my goals or if I was going to be crushed by the weight of them and the second part of my song was about how your music grounded me and inspired me to get out of bed even when I was exhausted and to keep trying no matter what. Imagining somewhere out in the world you were out there dealing with the death of your mom and still going out every day and putting a smile on your face and entertaining millions of people, it gave me strength to keep trying even when my goals seemed out of reach."

Eddie closed his eyes. Again, this girl had made him speechless. He was afraid if he even attempted to speak at that moment that she would know how emotional and choked up he had become. While the world had been watching Eddie Duran The Rockstar and admiring his private jet, penthouse apartments, and ex-girlfriend supermodel Chloe Carter; this girl and seen past all of that and had seen the boy who really just missed his mom and wanted her back. Even Jake, his manager and bestfriend, never knew how much Eddie thought about his mother and how lost he was without her love and guidance. So, Eddie would plaster a smile to his face and become his rockstar persona but when the crowds were gone and the nights were filled with silence and loneliness, he really wished there someone he could just talk to.

Loren put her hand on his shoulder, "Eddie, I'm sorry. I probably overstepped mentioning your mother. It has to still be so painful for you. I know if I lost mine, I think the world would probably have to bury me too. So, the fact that you are still standing is such a testament to how strong you truly are. Since I have already embarrassed myself completely today in front of you and commented on a deeply personal subject for you, I am going to go for broke and say one last thing. Eddie, I am sorry I never knew your mom. My mom was a huge MK fan back in the day, and she would tell me of all the stories of when she would go and watch your parents' shows. She met your mother dozens of times at meet and greets just like I met you today. My mother would tell me that Katy was beautiful, graceful, and talented. My mom said that Katy had a way of making each fan special and when she sang acoustically, it was like an angel was singing, and the audience would watch mesmerized by every note. My mom joked that if she had invested in Kleenex during the MK years that she would be a rich woman."

Loren paused, and looked over at Eddie. He was watching her in silence and listening intently to her every word, so she decided to continue " My mom said that the last time that she saw Katy live in person that Katy was over eight months pregnant with you and about to give birth any day. My mom went up to the table to have Katy sign a t-shirt, and my mom was so touched when your mom actually remembered her by name. My mom congratulated Katy on MK's new album and wished for your mom to have a healthy baby. Katy grabbed my mom's hand and placed it on her belly, and said, "Nora, the baby is going to be named Eddie, after my grandfather." And then, your mom pulled my mom into a hug and said, "I love my husband and I love performing, but this baby is my true masterpiece. He has made me happier than I have ever been my entire life, and I haven't even met him yet."

When Loren looked up, Eddie had tears flowing down his cheek and he wasn't even attempting to dry them. "Eddie, there are two things I know for sure about your mom. One, she loved you and your dad more than anything; and, even though you miss her, she died with no regrets. She knew how blessed she was what it was like to be truly happy. The second thing I know for sure, I learned after meeting you today. I know she would have been so proud of the person you are. She would have loved how her rockstar son could fill stadiums with his amazing talent but she would have been more touched by the boy who took time to get to know an ordinary girl like me. You are such a great human being and your mom would have been pleased to know that she helped you in becoming that person."

Loren started to stand, "I think I better start to head home now, speaking of moms. I am pretty sure mine will start to call on the Coast Guard shortly if she doesn't see my face walking through our front door within the next 30 minutes." Eddie stood up too and this time it was he, who without warning, pulled Loren into the biggest bear hug of her life, and he held her just like that for what seemed like minutes. Finally, Eddie stepped back, his hands still on Loren's shoulders he looked her squarely in the eyes and said with gratefulness and astonishment, "You, Miss Loren Tate are anything but ordinary. And, the one thing I know for sure is that my mom would have loved you. Can I call you sometime?"

Loren smiled shyly. "Of course you can call me. But, Eddie, I don't have any expectations. If tomorrow you wake up and things have changed, it's okay. I always have my poster." Eddie smiled at the Loren's joke and gave her his phone to have her put her number in it. "Trust me Loren Tate; you are not getting rid of me that easily. Do you have plans tomorrow night?"

Loren teased him, "I could maybe make myself available if the right opportunity came along. Otherwise, I might need to take a shower and wash my hair." Eddie played along "Well, I kind of know a place, actually I live there, would you join me for dinner and maybe we can hang out and rent some movies?" Loren smiled at Eddie, without giving him a definitive answer "Good night Mr. Duran, sweet dreams." Eddie called after her, "So, that was a yes, right?!" Loren giggled, "I guess it depends on the movies." And, with that Loren walked to her car and left Eddie Duran speechless again, but for an entirely different reason, this time his smile was so big he could barely contain his excitement. It sounded to Eddie that Ms. Tate had just challenged him, and if there was one thing about Eddie Duran, he never backed down from a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3-No Thanks

Friday, the next day at school was torturous and long. After Loren had left Eddie the evening before, she was catapulted back into reality when she returned home and spent the remaining part of the evening studying for her Literature final and putting the finishing touches on a ten-page essay she had due for her Political Science class. After finishing her homework, Loren lay awake thinking. Her brain was in full panic mode. Loren started to think about the upcoming year at college. She had been admitted to Brown University, her first choice school and her scholarship would pay for her tuition and books. However, she would still have to worry about paying for room and board and any personal expenses, such as maintaining her car and groceries. She was worried about whether or not she would be able to find a job on or near campus. She worried about being so far away from her mother and Mel and if she would be able to function completely on her own without them. By the time her alarm went off at 6 am that morning, Loren felt as if she had barely closed her eyes. Loren went through her day on autopilot. At the end of the school day, Loren drove back to her house, changed her clothes, and went to the café to work a grueling shift. Most of the patrons of the café were regulars and were extra polite and friendly, but a waitress had called in sick, and while usually the extra work would have made the time go faster; Loren felt as if her body was walking through Jello due to lack of sleep and the hours just seemed to drag on and on.

After Loren finished her shift, she drove home and was walking through the door in a tired daze when her phone started to vibrate. Loren answered the phone, without looking at caller ID. "Hey, Mel, what's up? I just walked through the door. I'm exhausted, but if you still need me to pick up your shift on Sunday at the cafe, I think I can arrange it. I really need the extra money. My car was making that puttering noise again, and there are so many things I need to think about getting before classes start next fall. I really can't afford to get a new car yet. So, anyways, I'll cram for Monday's finals tomorrow after I finish tutoring Cameron for our Precalculous final on Tuesday, and then I should be able to do a double shift on Sunday at the cafe."

There was a brief silence and Loren was slightly confused when she heard a questioning male voice say "Loren? It's Eddie." It took a minute for Loren to really process that Eddie Duran was truly on the phone and that he had truly called her. She had completely forgotten that he had offered to hang out with her this evening. It had seemed so absurd and unlikely when he had mentioned the evening before that she had just put it out of her mind completely so that she could focus on her reality, like her cell phone bill and writing a speech for graduation. Loren was immediately apologetic and embarrassed for revealing so much information about herself to practically a stranger. "Eddie, I'm so sorry. My bestfriend Mel knows my schedule better than I do, and I thought it was her calling me because she knew my shift from work just got done. Since you have already heard more than you ever wanted to know about my day. How's yours?"

Eddie was hesitant, "If you ever hear me complain about the rockstar lifestyle, please smack me. Your day sounded tedious and long." Loren didn't want Eddie to think she was garnering for his sympathy so she attempted to minimize her outburst "It wasn't that bad. I was just whining and venting to my bestfriend. She probably would have just told me to suck it up and tell me it's better than digging ditches. That's what bestfriends are for though, right. They put things in perspective. Things can always be worse."

Eddie could tell that Loren was uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking, and he decided to take it in a different direction. "So, Ms. Loren Tate, have you given any more thought as to whether or not you were willing to submit yourself to the agony of hanging out with a handsome and charismatic rockstar this evening?" Loren stifled a giggle as she said, "I wasn't aware that Jon Bonjovi dated fans, plus isn't he a little old for me not to mention married?"

Eddie smiled "You are very funny Ms. Tate. However, I believe you know that I was referring to my suggestion last evening of us potentially hanging out at my place if you weren't too busy washing your hair that is."

Loren was probably going to hate herself in the morning, but she said quietly but with conviction, "Eddie, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I like you and you are a great person, and obviously, I am a huge fan of your talent, but I am also a realist. I am an ordinary girl from the Valley who is practically invisible to the world and you are a famous rockstar who can date practically any female in the world you want, including the most beautiful actresses and models in the industry. I just can't see what we have developing into anything more than what it is now, and I am not a one-night stand kind of girl. I appreciate getting to know you and I am grateful that you took time to placate me and listen to my song, but I need to now focus on my reality. So, I guess that means I will probably be washing my hair tonight both literally and figuratively. Goodnight Eddie. I wish you the best."

Eddie stared at his phone moments after Loren had hung up on him. What in the world had just happened? Again, this girl had left him speechless and stunned. Had what happened really just happened? It wasn't arrogance but merely a fact when Eddie surmised that never before could he remember a female ever declining to spend time with him. It was a curse and a blessing that most women, starting with his mother, thought he was irresistible and were helpless in saying no to the Eddie Duran charm. In fact, since Eddie became famous, it was almost ridiculous the measures that many females would take in order to get his attention; and yet, Loren had just politely told him no thanks. Loren didn't seem the type to play games and play hard to get, so Eddie was pretty convinced that she meant it too. Ironically, it actually made him like her even more. When Eddie had asked Loren to hangout, he had never in a million years believed she would decline his invitation. Loren simply wasn't impressed by his fame or wealth, and he hadn't anticipated that. For the first time ever, Eddie really was interested in getting to know a girl and he was uncertain if those feelings were mutual.

Eddie was mulling over his options when he heard a knock at the door. Distractedly, he got up to answer it and when he opened the door he dispassionately said "Hey Pops."

Max Duran looked at his son with questioning eyes. "Hey, son. Looks like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders. Is Jake bothering you again about getting songs written for your new album? Those noncreative types have no idea…"

Eddie interrupted his father, "No pops, it's nothing like that and I know how to handle Jake. To be honest, it's about a girl." Max rolled his eyes, "Please tell me it's not that Chloe, she is toxic." Eddie said with exasperation, "Pops, I told you it's over with me and Chloe. That ship has sailed" Max said with disgust, "More like Chloe is the iceberg that sunk the Titanic, completely cold, calculating, and lethal." With his irritation rising to the surface, Eddie snapped at his dad, "Dad, enough. I get it. Chloe was bad news. She was a mistake. I realize that now." Max said compassionately, "I just don't want her to get her claws stuck back in you. You deserve so much better."

Eddie shook his head with embarrassment and disbelief. "I'm not so sure that I do Pops. I think an 18-year-old girl from the Valley who I actually think I may really like just rejected me." Max laughed abruptly, "Now, this I have got to hear." Max sat in silent rapture listening intently to Eddie as Eddie explained how he had met Loren the day before at a meet and greet and how she had won over Jake and shared with him her journal, which was filled with incredibly deep and complex poetry. He then explained how he had happened upon her at "his spot" following their encounter at the bookstore and how he had accidently heard her singing and how she had shared with him her song and how that song should have made it into the top 5 of his contest. He told pop about how Loren had told him the story of how Loren's mom, Nora, had met Eddie's mom and how Eddie's mom had called Eddie her masterpiece and how Loren said that his mom would have been proud of the person he had become and that she had lived her live full of love and without regrets. Lastly, he told his father that he had asked Loren to come over to his place and have dinner and watch a movie and she had just turned him down flat.

Max looked at his son, considering all that he had just been told, and after some thought said, "Either this girl is truly special or she is one of the best actresses I have ever heard of. I wonder what her angle could be. "Eddie looked at his father helplessly, "Dad, I truly don't think she has one. She shared with me a journal in which she started to write poetry and songs after her dad left her and her mother, and its breathtakingly pure and heartbreaking. I am not sure someone capable of writing like that is capable of being manipulative and deceitful."

Max looked as his son skeptically, "But, you have a good heart son. You even saw the best in that shedevil, Chloe. So, what did this girl say to you when she turned you down?" Eddie summarized the conversation, "She basically said that she needed to focus on earning money and getting good grades to go to college and that was her reality and that she didn't think that she could see a future with us because I am a rockstar who dates models and she is an ordinary girl and that she doesn't do one night stands."

Max rubbed his chin and pondered her explanation. "That makes sense. Are you sure she isn't just playing on your sympathies?" Eddie sighed "Dad, I am sure of that. She wouldn't even take a free signed autograph that Jake wanted me to give to her yesterday at the meet and greet. When I asked her why she didn't ask my help for winning the songwriting contest, she said that she only wanted to win if her song was the best and she didn't want to deprive someone else of being the best by "cheating" the system and dad her song was one of the best songs I have ever heard. She also said that just because I may have been willing to help her that doesn't mean that she should expect for me to do so. She said that just meeting me was enough and the fact that she was grateful that I took the time to listen to her song and to read her journal. Dad, this girl literally works her ass off for everything she has. She just won a full-ride scholarship to Brown University, she is valedictorian of her class, and she works an insane amount of hours working at a café earning minimum wage. Yet, her I am a multimillionaire, and she refuses to ask me for anything. I wish you could meet her Pops. I think you would really like her."

Max cautiously stated, "And, you said her mother was a fan of MK, so you know she has good taste in music. What did you say her mother's name was again?" Eddie automatically replied, "It was Nora Tate." Max muttered softly, "No, it can't be the same person." Eddie looked at him puzzled "Who can't be the same person?" Max recollected, "There was this Nora that your mom once introduced me to as our number one superfan. Nora had followed us on the last leg of our tour and bought t-shirts at the last 12 cities of our tour and somehow managed to get Katy to sign every single one of them. She said that Katy's acoustic rendition of Let it Rain was the most beautiful song she had ever heard."

Eddie looked at him with disdain, "That lady sounds crazed, Loren is the most sane and centered person that I know." Max smiled. "You would think that Nora was crazy but she wasn't. She was passionate and sweet, and as much as she appreciated my awesomeness, she loved and admired your mother. In fact, Katy said that if she were ever in one place long enough, she would have liked to have a friend like Nora. She said she thought they would have had lots of fun. But, of course, once we had you, we stopped touring so much and we never saw Nora again. Your mother loved all of her fans, but there was always something special about Nora. Eddie smiled "Must be like mother like daughter Pops because I can't get Loren out of my head."

Max smiled, "I have an idea. So, you said Loren's song was the best. Well, what if for your songwriting contest, you made the top 5 songs the top 10 and you included Loren's song among that bunch. Then, she would be forced to see you again, and you can have executives from the record label there plus Jake judge the contest and if her song truly is the best then she should be given the opportunity to win it and you can't get blamed for cheating the system.

Eddie laughed "Pops you are devious." Max smiled with mirth and devious gleam in his eyes "Ha, you think your mother was an easy woman to get to date. She was beautiful and kind. But, she was also infuriating. I knew I liked her immediately. But, she said she didn't date players. I admit I liked to date around a bit, but the minute I met your mother; I was done with all that. She just needed a little convincing. And, as you can see, I wore her down. It wasn't easy, and she made me work for it. But, I have never regretted it and marrying her was the best decision I ever made. She was my angel. I don't think I ever deserved anyone as wonderful as your mother, but through the grace of God, she loved me anyways." Max's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "And Loren is right, she loved life, you were her masterpiece, and she would be so proud of the man you have become. So, if Loren is the real deal then you need to fight because trust me, true love is always worth it." Eddie said with renewed confidence, "I am not going to give up on Loren. It's too soon to determine if its love, but I know I can't let it end like this.

Later that weekend, Max came up with his own plan to meet Loren Tate. Without his son's knowledge, he wanted to meet this girl that his son was so obviously infatuated with. Eddie had already been lied to and cheated on by his former fiancée Chloe Carter, and it had almost destroyed him. Max had casually inquired about where this Loren Tate worked, and Eddie had mentioned this café in the Valley, and Max put it in his GPS and decided that he could use a late lunch on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

Maxed walked casually into the café and quickly browsed the place to see who was working. He wasn't sure what Loren looked like but since there was one lone girl waitressing and working the register, it was pretty easy to deduce who Loren was. He seated himself and observed the young girl from a distance. She was a pretty petite brunette who looked extremely tired and yet she smiled at the other patrons as she filled their coffee and brought them their plates of food.

Loren approached Max's table, and if she recognized him, that recognition didn't register in her eyes. She smiled at him and handed him a menu. "Hi, my name is Loren. Can I get you anything to drink?" Max smiled back "No, thank you. Water is just fine." Loren said with a shy smile, "I can give you a minute to look at the menu if you need and come back." Max looked at her "What would you suggest?" Loren thought pensively for a moment, "Well, I personally like the dirty dog burger with extra fries and a chocolate shake. Good thing I get a good workout working here or I would be the size of house." Max looked taken aback, "So, what is in a dirty dog burger?" Loren said conspiratorially, "It's my own specialty. I tend to mix it up. I tend to just throw random things on a burger and you never know what you're going to get until I serve it to you." Max laughed, "Wow. Well, I have an adventurous spirit. I'll give it shot." Loren looked at him with mock admiration, "Very brave. Any allergies or foods you simply can't stand?" Max thought about it, "No allergies, but no onions. I have hated them since I was a kid." Loren looked at him jokingly, "Okay, one Dirty Dog coming up. No onions. You won't be sorry"

Max observed Loren as she ran around the café. She cleared tables. She cashed people out. She filled salt and pepper shakers and refilled his water before it was even half empty. She was a hard worker for sure. But more than her work ethic, Loren was sweet and friendly and had a kind smile and a kind word for everyone who walked through the door. Finally, his burger was up, and Loren walked over with a hidden smile. "I realize that I am being presumptuous, but I think that this might be one of my best ones yet. You're going to have to let me know what you think. If you don't like it, please feel free to order anything else off the menu for free on me." Max looked at her strangely, "Do you offer to do that for all your customers? You must be very confident in your culinary skills."

Max took a bite of the burger and about died in ecstasy. It was simply the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. Max detected something like blue cheese and green olives. It was delectable and he was used to eating at the best restaurants in town. Loren looked at him with satisfaction. "I believe the evidence speaks for itself Mr. Duran." Max looked up at Loren with embarrassment. "So, you knew who I was." Loren laughed softly, "Obviously, you have underestimated what a huge fan I am of your son and what an even bigger fan my mother was of MK. Does Eddie know that you came?" Max looked down guiltily knowing that his plan had failed in an epic way, "No. And, he would absolutely kill me if he knew I had. I had dinner with him the other night and you had made quite the impression on him, so I was curious about you. My son has a good heart and he trusts very easily. He was already duped once, and I don't want it to happen again." Loren nodded and revealed that she was aware of Eddie's most recent breakup "By Chloe Carter, I read it online."

Max looked around the café, there was only one other customer in the place, and he motioned to the seat across from him, "Loren, will you sit down for a minute." Loren looked around uncertainly. Satisfied that the café would be okay if she took a 15 minute break Loren replied, "Sure. But, just for a minute. It's not every day a girl gets a personal invite from Max Duran to sit and visit. I'd be honored." Max looked at her soberly, indicating that he expected Loren to answer him truthfully, "Can I ask you a question?" Loren responded confidently, "Sure, I'm an open book. But, I can't imagine what Max Duran would want to know about me. My life is pretty boring." Max studied her. "Wouldn't most super fans that had an opportunity to meet their celebrity crush basically drop everything else going on in their life if that celebrity invited that fan to go and hang out with them on a personal level? I am trying to understand why you would say no to my son's invitation. I am not trying to judge or to persuade you to change your mind. I am just trying to understand."

Loren looked down uncomfortably at her hands. Loren didn't know Max Duran, and even if she did, she wasn't good with sharing her feelings. But, as she contemplated what to do, her eyes started to well with tears and Loren quickly wiped them away before Max saw them. But, a quick glance his way told her that he had seen them. "Max, I really like Eddie. And he was so gracious yesterday listening to my song and listening to me while I shared my feelings about things I had never told anyone before. I truly thought I would never see him again. And, getting to know someone you have admired from afar is truly special, especially when that person surpasses your expectations. After meeting Eddie, I finally understood why my mom was so passionate about Katy. Eddie is such an amazing person. I wish I would have gotten a chance to know Katy. My mom loved her so much. When Katy died, my mom and I cried for days, and I hurt so much for a boy who would never get to see his mom again. I always knew I liked and admired Eddie's music, but when he dedicated his second album to his mom I knew even more that I wanted to meet him and I wanted a chance to say in person how sorry I was and to give him my journal and to let him know that I understood what it was like to miss someone you love."

Max, felt his heart swell for this compassionate young woman and he saw immediately why his son was so captivated. Max gently questioned her "So, it sounds like you and my song have a connection, why not see where it leads? I know he really likes you"

Loren let out a sigh, "Max, I am so tired, I can't even think straight. I am not sure if Eddie told you, but my dad left when I was four. My mom has a good job and it pays for our living expenses, but I need to work to help out. When I am not studying, I am working as many hours as I possibly can to pay for my room and board for when I leave for college next fall. Every night when I go to bed my mind is filled with worries. Sometimes, I just don't know if I can handle everything, but I know I don't have a choice. I can't stand to think I could disappoint my mother after everything she has done for me. I just have to be strong and focused and someday I will be able to give back to my mother everything she has given to me. Eddie is a nice guy but at the end of the day, he is also a rockstar who is famous, rich, and has access to any female he wants. Even if he is potentially interested in me, and that's a big if, there are so many options out there for him. How soon until he gets bored and realizes that I am not the one for him. I just don't see a long-term future for us and I don't do short-term. Eddie can move on and he doesn't have to worry about any ramifications. But, for me, my opportunities are now. I can't afford to get so wrapped up in fantasies about songwriting contests and dating rockstars that I neglect what is real right now, which is going to Brown next year and become successful in my own right." Loren looked Max straight in the eyes this time and said with unwavering strength, "I know my reasons may not seem important to you, but I ask you to please respect them. Trust me, it's not personal. Eddie is amazing, and I truly do wish nothing but the best for him." Loren stood to go, "Would you like some pie or should I get you your check?"

Max just like his son earlier had been stuck speechless. He truly was wondering if this girl was real. Max, in general was a cynic, and distrusted pretty much everyone instinctively. He learned a long time ago that everyone in the business wanted something. Nobody was nice just to be nice. And everyone had a price. Before he had met Katy, plenty of women had viewed him as their next meal ticket and weren't shy about flaunting their intentions. Katy was self sufficient, hardworking, and depended on no one to do for her what she could do for herself. She was unimpressed by Max's rockstar persona and only gave him a shot because he had dared her to go on a date with him and Katy's pride would not let her turn down a dare. Katy would have loved Loren. Loren had the personality of a kitten until she was crossed and then she became a tiger willing to confront who or whatever scared or intimidated her. It was precisely why Max in this very moment, like Eddie, wanted to protect this special little girl who had obviously been hurt so badly when her father left and yet who refused to stop fighting and clawing her way to the top. Loren knew who she was and what she wanted and she wasn't willing to compromise or do anything to jeopardize the future that she had poured her heart, sweat, and tears into building. In that moment, Max respected her more than anyone he had met in a really long time. As wrong as Eddie had been about Chloe, he had gotten it right with Loren. She was special. Max indicated to Loren that he was ready for his check. Max knew one thing for sure though that if Eddie was going to have a shot with this very special and intriguing girl that Eddie was going to be in for the fight of his life, but Max was certain, just as he had been with his Katy, that it would be well worth the effort.

Just as Max was about to leave Loren a generous tip, he heard the door ding open. He looked over and a slightly older version of Loren walked through the door. Loren looked up and then a big grin crept up onto her face "Hi Mom! What are you doing here?" The woman responded with pure adoration, "Do, I need a reason to come and see my brilliant and beautiful daughter?" Loren hugged her mom with affection and laughed. "You know you never need a reason to come and see me, but you're laying it on a little thick aren't you?" Nora's smile dimmed a little. "Actually, I came because I was a little worried about you. I noticed you have been a little quieter than usual and didn't eat much at breakfast. I never seem to see you anymore. I just wanted to check in. I miss you. You're so busy lately." Loren shook off her mom's concern, "I'm fine mom. I am just busy with finals and graduation coming up. But, I'll be okay."

Loren looked up and noticed Max discreetly watching them. "Mom, it's your very lucky day. Max Duran, I would like you to meet the number one superfan of MK, my mother Nora Tate." Max was pretty sure Loren was using him as a decoy to distract her mother from continuing on with their conversation, but he let it slide as he held out his hand to shake Nora's hand.

Nora looked up startled. "No, it can't be. It just cannot be. I have to be dreaming, but if I am, you are WAY overdressed." Nora quickly covered her mouth and her face became beat red as she turned to her daughter and said "Oh my God, please tell me this is a dream and I did not just say what I thought I just said." With a flirtatious smile, Max grinned at the exuberance of this attractive and child-like woman and said "Why don't we just compromise and say that I am your dream come true."

Loren's eyes lit up as mischievous smile turned upward on her face. She looked up at Max almost daringly, "Max, it's not every day that a legendary rockstar gets to meet his number one fan, how about I get you and my mom a cup of coffee and a slice of pie on the house and you two can reminisce about the good ole days, like when MTV actually showed videos, that is if you're up for the challenge." Max was impressed with this girl's gumption. She knew she had him in between a rock and a hard place. But, one thing Max Duran never did was turn down a challenge. Max had a wry grin on his face as he looked up at Loren. Max winked to let her know that he was onto her game and that he would play along "That sounds very charming. What kinds of pie do you have?"

Nora looked at the nonverbal exchange between Max Duran and her daughter. To say she was a little lost would have been an understatement. How did her daughter even know who Max Duran was and what was he doing in a café in the Valley? Nora looked between Max and her daughter questioningly. "Max, please don't feel the need to stay. It looks like you were about to walk out the door."

Max shrugged "I was. But, I never turn down free dessert. Please join me. If you are even half was beguiling as your daughter, I am sure it will be well worth my while." Max and Nora spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything under the sun. It was almost as if they had been friends their whole lives. They exchanged stories about Loren and Eddie. Max would tell Nora about what it had been like to be on tour with a pregnant and often moody Katy, who within a span of five minutes either wanted to kiss or kill Max. Nora told Max about her job as an Office Manager at a nearby Medical Clinic. She recounted that after Loren's dad had left she had needed to go back to school and get an education quickly so that she could support both she had her daughter.

Every once in a while during her shift, Loren would glance over at Max and her mother laughing and be surprised at how well they got along and how the rest of the world didn't even exist to them at that moment. It was only when Loren began to cash out the till and to lock the doors that Max and Nora noticed that it was evening and that they were the only customers still left in the restaurant. Nora looked at her watch and said reluctantly, "well, I suppose it's time to get going. It's a work day tomorrow." Max stood up and said with obvious resignation, "Yeah, I really need to do some bookkeeping for the club. I hate that job. But, it must be done."

Max paused with uncertainty, "Nora, I can't remember the last time I have had such a great afternoon, would you allow for me to call you sometime?" Nora smiled at him. "That would be lovely. How about I invite both you and Eddie over for a home-cooked meal this week? Loren makes a pretty mean roasted chicken and some would say that my pecan pie is the food of gods."

Max laughed, "What is it with you and your daughter mastering the fine art of culinary masterpieces? But, to answer your question, I would love to share a meal with you, and I am pretty sure Eddie wouldn't say no. He kind of has a crush on your daughter." Nora's eyes opened up wide, "Oh, really?" Max hesitantly confided in Nora, "Yeah, that's actually the reason I came today. My son just had his heart broken recently. He and Loren just met a couple days ago, I was worried that he might be falling for another Chloe. But, it turns out I had nothing to worry about." Nora nodded understandingly, "I understand. As a parent there is nothing we won't do to protect our children from getting hurt. I am glad that you are no longer worried that Loren is nothing like Chloe."

Max chuckled. "Not only is Loren nothing like Chloe, but I am no longer worried because apparently your daughter has no interest in becoming involved with a rockstar. She told myself and Eddie in no uncertain terms that she was focused on going to college next year and wasn't going to be deterred by a rockstar's temporary and fleeting interest in her."

Nora looked at Max with wonderment, "It appears I may have done my job a little too well as a mother. But, I agree with her. If Eddie is just looking for something casual, Loren isn't that type of girl." Max shrugged "Eddie doesn't do casual either, which is why I was worried. Eddie wants what Katy and I had." Nora had a gleam in her eye. "If Loren can play matchmaker, then so can we. I am not saying we should force anything to happen but if we have dinner next week and something happens organically, let's just say turnabout is fair play."

Max chuckled, "You Tate women are a pair. Call me next week and we can set something up. I look forward to seeing you again Nora. Loren is a great girl, which means she must have had a great role model." And, with a small wave Max left. As he was walking down the street, he noticed for the first time in a long time that he had a little spring in his step and that he was actually looking forward to see what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4 A Day with Eddie

Loren called out to her mother. "Mom, I probably won't be home until late tonight. I am meeting Cameron at the library for a cram session for our Pre-calc test and then I agreed to pick up the late shift at work." Nora looked at her daughter concerned. "Loren, aren't you burning the candle at both ends? I know you were up late last night studying and you barely had anything to eat for breakfast or dinner. You look like you're about ready to drop. Maybe you should stay home this morning and just sleep in for a few hours."

Loren snapped at her mother, "Mom, you know I can't do that. I have finals coming up. Graduation is right around the corner, and I haven't even started to write my valedictorian speech yet. I don't have a choice. My life is just chaotic and busy right now." Nora sighed and just let her daughter vent and panic. Eventually, it would run its course. Nora hated to see Loren in this state. So stressed out and as if her world could crumble at any minute if she didn't ace every exam or excel in every afternoon activity program she was a part of. Loren kissed her mom on the check, and as she was running out the door, yelled "Love you mom. Talk to you later."

Loren was in a rush to get to school, but she wanted to stop by "her spot" first before school. Loren felt as if her world were crashing again. She was so tired. She was living on coffee, but its effects had long stopped working. She had no appetite and every time she tried to keep food down, her nerves would cause her to become nauseous. She was hoping that by taking a few minutes by herself this morning she would be able to get some perspective before her classes started. Loren looked at "her spot" and noticed that it was vacant. She perched herself under a beautiful and sturdy oak tree, put on her ear buds, took out her journal, and began to write.

The tears boil to the surface, but I won't let them fall.  
It's getting difficult to stand underneath the expectations that way heavy in my heart.  
I have everything I dreamed within my very grasp  
So, why isn't it enough?  
If this is the path I am meant to travel,  
Why do I feel so sad and empty?  
It's as if my feet won't move and my mouth has forgotten how to smile.

Loren about jumped out of her skin and was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She grabbed for her purse in case she needed to quickly grab her pepper spray. She looked up like a panicked animal only to realize that it was Eddie with an amused look in his eyes. Loren was not a violent person, but in that moment, she wanted to smack the grin off of his face. Eddie spoke first "Loren, I have been calling your name for about the past five minutes but apparently you couldn't hear me with the ear buds in."

Loren stood to leave, "Eddie, please don't take this personally, but I'm not good company right now. Please stay and enjoy the beautiful morning though. I really should be getting to school right now. I just wanted to stop and have a few minutes by myself before the day became crazy." Loren started to walk away from Eddie when all of a sudden she became dizzy and grabbed his arm to steady herself. Eddie looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Loren, are you okay? Maybe you should see a doctor or something." Loren tried to give Eddie a reassuring smile to tell him that she was fine, but at that moment, her legs gave out from underneath her and if Eddie hadn't been holding her up she would have crashed heavily to the ground.

"Loren, I'm really worried. Please, let me drive you to Emergency Room or something. The one thing I know for sure is that you are not well enough to be going to school right now." Loren smiled weakly up at him. "I don't think anything is seriously wrong. I just haven't been sleeping or eating well lately. If I can just push through until after finals are done, I am sure…."

Eddie looked at Loren with disbelief. "Loren, how long has it been since you ate anything?" Loren looked embarrassed and said softly, "I think I maybe had a couple of grapes this morning. I have been working extra shifts at the café. I stayed up late studying for finals and then I woke up early this morning to edit an article for the school newspaper." Tears threatened to fall from Loren's eyes "I guess maybe I forgot to eat yesterday too. "

Eddie said gently but sternly said, "Loren, I know that we barely know each other. But I think you should see a doctor, and if you won't allow me to take you, please at least allow me to take you back to my place and make you breakfast." Loren looked at him with despair in her eyes. "I can't. I have so much to do today. I just needed to catch my breath. I'll grab a muffin or something on my way to school."

Eddie took Loren's hand and pulled her up so that she was standing up next to him. She was leaning on him and he was bearing more than half her weight so that she didn't keel over. "This is nonnegotiable Loren. If you don't come with me now, I will contact your mother and let her know how I found you. To be honest, I am not sure right now that I shouldn't do that anyways."

Loren looked at him with pleading eyes "Please don't tell my mom. It would kill her, which would kill me." Eddie's heart broke for this girl that was so strong that she would rather break under the strain of her responsibilities than to ask anyone for help.

Eddie sighed, "Under one condition. You will play hooky today from school and from work and you will spend the whole day with me." Loren looked at him with horror and skepticism "I have never missed a full day of school. Not even when I had my wisdom teeth out. And, why would Eddie Duran the rockstar want to waste a full day babysitting someone he didn't even know a week ago?" Eddie looked at her stubbornly, "Loren, that's the deal. You spend the day with me, no school or work or I will tell your mom." The defeated look on Loren's face almost made Eddie cave with his demands, but finally Loren said in a small voice. "Okay, you win."

Eddie had a driver drop him off at "their spot, "that morning and since Eddie didn't want Loren to drive, he decided drive them back to his place using her car. He realized after driving it for a few blocks that Loren was right, there was a puttering sound. He parked the car outside his apartment building and went to open the car door for Loren. He observed Loren as she took in the surroundings. Her face was blank, so he wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking. He truly hoped that she wasn't upset with him for forcing her hand, but Eddie would have never forgiven himself if she had actually gotten hurt by fainting or getting in a car accident when he had the power to prevent it. He led Loren through the entryway of his apartment and greeted the doorman Jeffrey. "Loren, can you give me a moment? I need to speak with Jeffrey about something. It will only take a minute." Loren nodded and Eddie motioned for Jeffrey to follow him outside for a minute. Eddie explained to Jeffrey that there was something wrong with the car and asked him to find a mechanic to come and fix it ASAP and to have him billed for any expenses. Jeffrey indicated that he knew a guy that could come and do it quickly and discreetly. Eddie thanked Jeffrey with an appreciative smile and a fifty dollar bill before returning back into the building.

Loren and Eddie rode the elevator up to his penthouse in an awkward silence. Eddie unlocked his door and motioned for Loren to step inside. Loren's eyes became big and she in an awe-filled voice she said "wow, it's amazing." Loren walked in and immediately was captivated by Eddie's black baby grand piano. The rest of his apartment might as well have been a shack for all the attention Loren paid it. Loren lightly traced her fingers over the piano keys as if they were made of fragile glass, and in sincere admiration, said "This is really beautiful Eddie. I can see why you would love to write music here."

Eddie was relieved that some of the tension had been relieved and admitted, "It's one of the first things I bought when I started to earn money." Loren sat on the piano bench, and looked up at Eddie. "This is really embarrassing and weird. I mean under normal circumstances I would have loved to take a tour of the Eddie Duran penthouse, but I just feel really stupid and weak right now. Of all people, you are the last person I would have ever wanted to see me this way."

Eddie quietly sat next to her on the piano bench. "Loren, you are truly one of the strongest and most admirable girls I have met in a long time. And, honestly, I just want to help. Even though it may not be under perfect circumstances, I truly am looking forward to getting to spend the day with you. Now, please just make yourself at home while I go and order takeout." Eddie gave her a crooked smile "I mean I am a rock star, some clichés are true. I don't cook. Not even toast."

Loren rolled her eyes mockingly. "So, do you actually have food in your kitchen or is it just for looks?" Eddie shrugged. "I guess there is food in there. I usually have a cook come a couple times a week to make me some meals that I can just heat up when I don't feel like going out for food." Loren smiled. "If you don't mind rockstar, I could actually probably whip something up if you're the adventurous type." Eddie looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Is that a challenge Mrs. Tate? Fine, you cook, and I will help with dishes. And, FYI, I hate onions. I have since I was a kid." Loren chuckled. These Duran men were getting kind of predictable.

Loren was pleased to find out that Eddie had a fully stocked kitchen and state of the art kitchen equipment. Loren decided that she would make salmon and spinach omelet with provolone cheese, fried potatoes with fresh garlic and homemade cinnamon rolls with a touch of maple flavoring. She had ordered Eddie out of the kitchen so that she could focus on the task at hand and she hummed along lightly as he played piano in the living room. When she had completed the meal, she decided she would set the mood. She set the table with a white linen table cloth and placed a fresh vase of flowers in the middle. There, that was much better, Loren thought. It looked more homey and comfortable and less like the bachelor pad that it was. She hoped that Eddie wouldn't mind that she was playing house. Loren yelled, "Eddie, its ready. Hope you brought your appetite."

When Eddie entered the kitchen, he was delightfully surprised. The aroma of freshly baking cinnamon rolls and fresh coffee hung in the air. The radio was playing softly in the background. The table was aesthetically pleasing, and everything looked and smelled amazing. For the first time in a long time, his kitchen actually felt the way it used to feel when his mom would visit. It felt like a home. Eddie smiled shyly at Loren. Again, here he had offered to take care of her today and she was making him breakfast and doing it in such a way that it relaxed and centered him.

"Thanks Loren, it looks great." Loren smiled with pride, "It tastes much better than it looks. Tell me what you think." Eddie politely responded, "I am sure I will like whatever you made." And, then he tried the omelet and about died in ecstasy. He had travelled the world and ate at some of the most expensive and a famous restaurant in the world, and this was one of the best things that had ever passed his lips. "Loren, this is unbelievable. I think you have literally ruined all other cooks for me."

Loren winked at him sassily, "I know, it's only one of my many undiscovered talents. I am a magician in the kitchen. It's a gift. When I was young and my mom and I didn't have a lot of money for groceries, I learned how to use my imagination and to pretty much make anything in the kitchen out of what was available. I think I even shocked Mr. Max Duran by in his words, making the 'best burger he's ever eaten.' Wait until you and your dad come over next week for dinner; you both better bring your appetites. I'm bringing out the big guns."

Eddie looked at her confused, "Um, what dinner and when did you meet my dad?" Loren slapped a hand over her mouth and said "I am such an idiot. I don't think I was supposed to say anything. I thought Max would have already told you. My mom invited you guys for a home-cooked meal next week. Apparently, he hasn't mentioned it to you yet."

Eddie grumbled under his breath partly out of frustration and partly out of humiliation, "And, when exactly did you meet my dad?" Loren, gently put her hand on his to calm him. "Apparently, you had mentioned me to him and he stopped by the café where I worked. I guess he was curious. I don't think he was ever intending on speaking to me, but I recognized him. He was so embarrassed. Eddie, don't be mad at him. He's just looking out for you."

Eddie's hand was still clenched tight and in a deceptively calm voice he asked "So, how exactly did the idea of him and I sharing a meal with you and your mother at your house come up?"

Loren smiled guiltily. "I guess that's kind of my fault. Your father asked me how it was a super fan such as myself refused to spend time with his famous son, and I pretty much told him what I told you. I think that you're a great person but that I wasn't looking for a casual hookup with a rockstar, and that I needed to focus on school and work right now. I told him that he didn't need to like my decision but that he did need to respect it. Your dad was about to leave the café when my mom made an impromptu visit to see me, and I decided to turn the tables on your dad. I pretty much challenged him to have a piece of pie and coffee with my mom who was MK's number one fan. Long story short, they actually really hit it off, and my mom invited you and him to dinner next week. He is probably just thinking of the best way to tell you. He told me that you wouldn't have approved of him coming to see me."

Loren cautiously looked up at Eddie to see if he was still angry, and she found that he was looking at her in amazement. "So, you actually were able to pull one over on my dad, huh?" Loren smiled, "He's not that tough. Plus, I don't think it was me that really convinced him to do anything. He was just in it for the free pie. Did you know he never turns down desserts?" Loren joked and then laughed at her own joke.

Eddie was pissed at his dad for going behind his back to check out Loren. However, he was impressed that Loren not only put Max Duran in his place but also turned the tables on him. Max Duran didn't like many people, and Loren must have really made a strong impact if she actually tricked him into having pie and coffee with her mom. Dang if Loren wasn't as sweet as she was conniving. As much as Eddie wanted to berate his dad for being so intrusive, he also wanted to hear what his dad thought of Loren, and he was a little less mad at his father once he found out that his dad had scored them an invite to Loren's house.

Loren had to admit that she did feel better after she had eaten a good breakfast and spending time with Eddie truly was taking her mind off her problems and for the first time in a long time she felt relaxed. Since she had cooked, Eddie had offered to clear the table and do the dishes, so Loren wandered around until she found herself at Eddie's piano. She sat down on the bench. At first she just started to randomly play chords and notes. Then, her mind started to wander and without really thinking about what she was playing she was dreaming about being by the ocean with waves crashing and staring up at a pitch black sky filled with countless stars. She wasn't really sure how long she had been in her own little world but a small gasp brought her out of it. She looked up to see that Eddie was staring at her with what looked like absolute shock on his face.

Loren looked immediately contrite. "I'm sorry Eddie, I should have asked before I started to play on your piano. It was just calling my name, and I couldn't resist." Eddie looked as if he was searching for the right words to say. "Loren, word cannot express how beautiful and magically you just played right now. What is that you played? Who wrote it?" Loren shook her head as if Eddie had lost his marbles, "No one wrote it. I was just fooling around.'' Eddie looked at her with astonishment, "Loren, you truly have a gift. I truly think you could be a superstar."

Loren looked at him sadly, "Thank you Eddie, but I think I will stick to the dreams that I know I can make come true." Eddie was about to say something, but suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door, Eddie looked back to Loren as if to say that the conversation wasn't over, but when he opened the door, there is ex-girlfriend Chloe Carter stood.

Chloe walked uninvited past Eddie before he could stop her. Without paying attention to her surroundings or even noticing Loren's presence, Chloe was pleading with Eddie, "Eddie, I'm sorry, but I know we can work this out." Eddie interrupted her and said, "Chloe, you cheated on me with Tyler, and you lied so many lies that I am sure that I haven't even heart them all yet. We are over. We are never getting back together."

Loren moved to pick up her purse to leave. This was a conversation she wanted no part of. The movement however alerted Chloe to the fact that she and Eddie were not alone in the room. Chloe glared at Loren, "It doesn't look like it took you very long to move on. Where did you find this one? She looks pretty young. It must have been a win a date to prom with Eddie Duran week. Well kid, enjoy it while you can. He and I are just having a few bumps in the road. Don't get too comfortable."

Loren looked at her watch. She looked directly into Chloe's eyes to let her know that she wasn't intimidated. "Listen, I agree. I think you probably are more Eddie's type than I am. I have no desire to compete with you or to play any games."

Both Eddie and Chloe looked surprised at her response. Chloe, however, was the first to recover. "Yeah, I am glad that you realize now that Eddie needs a woman in his bed not a girl." Before Loren could think about what she was saying, she said under her breath, "It sounds like what Eddie needs after having you in his bed is a doctor's visit and potentially antibiotics."

Eddie laughed out loud and stepped closer to Loren as Chloe looked about ready to challenge Loren to a brawl. "Oh look, Eddie is coming over to protect the weak and less fortunate. No wonder you're so brave right now." Loren calmly stepped away from Eddie and closer to Chloe, "Look, I never look to fight anyone, but I won't back away from one either. Know this, I fight my own battles. But, I am not seeing how fighting me is going to help you win him back. If he wants you back right now, I won't stand in your way. Give it your best shot. I will even leave and you can plead your case in his bedroom as you seem to think that's where you are the most persuasive."

Loren started toward the door, and was about to turn the handle when Eddie put his hand on hers. "You promised to spend the whole day with me. " And then he looked back at Chloe, "Chloe, we are done. You cheated and lied to me. None of that is Loren's fault. It's yours. Now, please leave before I call security."

Chloe looked at Eddie like she wanted to say something but thought better of it when she saw that he was serious about having her forcibly removed. Chloe glared at Loren one more time. "He'll get bored with you, and he'll come back to me. The good girl act can only be entertaining for so long."

Loren looked at Eddie and shook her head with wonderment. "There are some things about guys I will never understand." Chloe looked her with disdain, "only some things? I imagine there are lots of things you don't know about guys. You look like you wouldn't even know what to do with a guy, much lessunderstand what makes one tick. "

Loren shrugged not offended in the least by Chloe's condescending remark, "Very true. For example, I will never understand how a man prefers cuddling up with a woman who believes that anyone that has greater than zero percent body fat is beneath her. I will never understand how a man will think a woman who is nice to him but a bitch to everyone else in his life is a good person. And, I truly can't comprehend how a man, such as Eddie, who can have any woman he wants in the world settles for the one woman in the world that has absolutely no clue about who he is or cares about what he wants out of life because if you did you would realize that he has asked you to leave at least three times since I have been standing here."

Loren straightened her shoulders and looked straight into Chloe's eyes without a hint of fear or hesitation " I will absolutely never get men, but I completely understand bullies and insecure women who need to try to mark their territory by trying to tear other women down. So, if you are the type of woman that Eddie wants in his life, you are completely right. He would get bored with me. And, like I said before, I won't compete with you for Eddie's or any man's attention. I have enough self respect to know that if I need to compete with someone else for a man to want me then he isn't the right man for me."

The room was so silent a pin could have dropped and the neighbors across the hall would have been able to hear it fall. Chloe glared at Loren with pure hatred. Any pretense of civility between the two females was now gone. Finally, Chloe glanced at Eddie with a demanding look, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Eddie instinctively moved forward to intervene and to protect Loren if Chloe decided to become physically violent. Eddie had witnessed the ruthless and dangerous side of Chloe, and he knew that if there was a catfight that she wouldn't fight fair. However, before Eddie could respond to Chloe's question, Loren gave him a stern look, raised her index finger at him indicating for him not to take another step forward, and glared back at Chloe with pure ice cold venom in her eyes, "Excuse me Chloe, but Eddie does not let me speak. I speak for myself, and I fight my own battles. I am fully capable of wiping the floor with you all on my own. In case you were debating about making the ill-informed decision of hitting me, let me warn you that I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. You may get in the first punch, but trust me; you will never get in a second."

Eddie bit back a smile. This sweet, tiny, and innocent brunette had just owned Chloe Carter Queen Bitch of Hollywood brilliantly. Chloe glanced at him begging for backup, but when she realized she wasn't getting it. She practically spit back at Loren with a bitter and hazardous tone, "This isn't over little girl. You have no idea who you are messing with." And, with that threat behind her, Chloe Carter rushed quickly out of the penthouse to lick the sizeable wounds that Loren Tate had just inflicted on her typically impenetrable pride.

Eddie quietly closed the door after Chloe left, and processed in silenced what had just occurred. He wasn't exactly sure of what the proper etiquette was so he decided the next best thing would be to retreat for the moment and buy some time to think about what he had just witnessed.

"Uh, Loren, would you mind if I went and took a shower and changed out of these clothes? I have some meetings that I need to attend to this morning at Jake's office, and I was wondering if it would be okay if we stopped by Pop's apartment at MK afterwards and see if he would like to join us for lunch?"

Loren looked at Eddie abashedly, "Eddie, I'm sorry. I should have realized that you had a busy day. Please, I am feeling much better now. I am fine to go back to school. I don't want to interrupt your day anymore than I have."

Eddie gave her a sincere smile, "You are not interrupting anything. You promised to spend the day with me. Jake won't care if I bring you along. In fact, I think he would actually enjoy seeing you again. No more arguments. Just let me get ready. Make yourself at home." And, with that Eddie left the room before Loren could think of any more arguments. After witnessing Loren in full combat mode, Eddie would think twice before ever engaging with her in mental warfare, but right now, he just needed a very cold shower. Because watching Loren annihilate Chloe without even flinching was seriously one of the hottest things he had ever encountered.

When Eddie had showered and changed, he walked quietly back into the room. He was curious to observe Loren in her natural state when she thought no one was watching. If he had left Chloe unattended in his apartment, he might return to find her going through his text messages on his phone or trying to figure out his password to his email account. Apparently, these thoughts hadn't occurred to Loren, because when he walked in the room he found her laying on his couch, with her journal wide open on her lap and pen still in hand, fast asleep. Eddie and Loren still had about an hour before they needed to leave for Eddie's appointment at Jake's office, so Eddie went to find a blanket, quietly removed the pen and journal from Loren's lap and hand, and gently placed the blanket on the peacefully sleeping girl.

At first Eddie was just going to place the open journal on the coffee table but then he thought better of it. Eddie was very protective of his own privacy and reading someone else's journal seemed like a complete invasion of a person's privacy. However, Eddie was curious about what was on Loren's mind. Loren was generally so guarded and careful with revealing her true emotions that Eddie's desire to know her thoughts got the best of him and before he knew it, he was reading her last entry. He laughed when he saw the title. But, then his amusement turned to astonishment and then amazement at the lyrics that spilling forth.

_Chloe's Anthem_

You think being cruel will win you respect and desire  
But let me tell you now girl, you are playing with my fire  
The venom that you speak, Will never cause me pain  
I am stronger than the poison, running through your vein

He may have loved you once, when he was blinded to your lies  
But now his eyes are wide open, his heart dark like midnight skies  
The light you shared once has dimmed in his heart,  
You destroy what is good and you tear it apart

_Chorus_

You thought you could do what you pleased and no one else would care  
But it's not my fault that you're all alone now Because I wasn't there.  
Don't blame me when your world comes crashing down  
While you were killing love I was nowhere around  
You say that you're sorry and you deserve a second try  
But don't hate on me now, I wasn't the one to lie  
Don't blame me when your world comes crashing down  
While you were killing love I was nowhere around

_Verse  
_You can't undo the damage that you never should have caused  
So learn to live with your regret girl, because you gambled and you lost  
He put his faith in you, and you took his love for granted.  
So, don't cry me a river now when you are leaving empty handed.

Your cold and selfish pride never imagined he would walk away  
But every person has their breaking point; every night has its day  
Don't act the victim in this tragedy called your life  
The pain you feel now was made with your own knife

_Repeat chorus_

Eddie could barely believe what he had just read. In the fifteen minutes it had taken him to get in the shower and throw some clothes on, Loren had written lyrics to a song that were good enough to be playing on the charts right now. With a few slight modifications, he could actually see himself recording a song just like this.

Eddie quietly put the journal down on the table. Loren had been exhausted, and they still had about ten minutes before they had to leave for Jake's, so Eddie stepped out of the room silently and decided to call his dad and ask him about lunch. His dad picked up on the first ring, "Hey, a call from my son. What's up?"

Eddie was still irritated with his dad, but he responded "Hey Pops, just calling to see if you have any plans for lunch today?" His dad responded enthusiastically, "If I did, I would cancel them. Any chance I have to break bread with my son takes precedent over everything else." Eddie hesitated, "Dad, I won't exactly be alone." Max questioned suspiciously, "Oh, no. And, who might this unexpected guest be?" Eddie responded with an edge "Let's just say you met her Sunday at a little café in the Valley." Max was surprised and anxious, "Loren is joining us for lunch? That's great. She seems like a nice girl. I imagine however that my son might not be such a fun lunch date at the moment." Eddie grumbled, "Pops I got to go. We'll have to talk later. I got to meet with Jake." Max sighed, "Okay son. Would you like to go out or order in for lunch?" Eddie responded, "Let's just play it by ear for now. We'll meet you at MK and then we can decide on a plan from there."

When Eddie returned to the living room, Loren was beginning to stir. She looked at him when she heard him entering the room. She smiled at him nervously, "How long was I out, and did I snore?" Eddie laughed. "You only slept for about an hour. And, you needed the sleep. No snoring, but you did talk in your sleep." Loren looked at him startled, "Oh God! Did I say anything embarrassing?" Eddie smiled to let her know he was teasing. "No, but I do believe that at one point you said that Eddie Duran is a God!" Loren caught onto Eddie teasing her and gave it right back, "Well, I know that I am awake now because the Eddie Duran of my dreams is much better looking and is actually funny."

Eddie laughed, "Okay, you got me. But, we have to get going. My meeting with Jake is in a half an hour and he gets irritable if I am not punctual." Loren looked at him seriously. "Eddie, are you sure that it's okay that I come along. I mean this is your job. I don't want to in anyway screw things up for you." Eddie was touched by Loren's concern and reached his hand out for her to grab. "It's more than okay. I'm the star. They treat me with kid gloves. Besides, it's only going to be me signing contracts and discussing potential tour dates."

Loren analyzed Eddie carefully to make sure that he was being truthful with her. When she was convinced of his sincerity, she got up, grabbed her purse and walked quickly out the door. She looked back at him mockingly, "Are you coming? We're kind of in a hurry." Eddie chuckled. This girl always kept him on his toes. He was really starting to like her.


	5. Chapter 5-Loren Impresses Jake

Eddie and Loren walked through the door of Jake Madsen Management Company promptly at 11:00 AM. Jake was on the phone at the reception desk looking frazzled and tense. He was becoming irritable with someone on the phone and eventually just told the caller on the other end that he had a meeting and that he would call them back. When he hung up, he glanced up at Loren and Eddie and if he was surprised he didn't say anything.

"Hey Eduardo. Glad to see your on time today. It's been crazy. The temp secretary that Steven had hired to replaced him for the next several weeks quit and I have been trying to do the job of three men for the past three days. Hi Loren, it's nice to see you again." Loren smiled politely at Jake "Hi Jake. Eddie said it was alright if I tagged along today. But, if I am imposing please let me know, and I won't take offense if you want me to leave."

Before Eddie could force his hand, Jake smiled at Loren, "Its fine Loren. Although, I am afraid it's probably going to be a little boring for you. I just have some contracts for Eddie to sign, plus, we need to have some discussions about tour dates and new material. I'm sorry Loren, I really don't have time to chat. Would you please excuse me?"

Before Jake could leave the room, Loren stopped him, "Jake, I have stood in for the receptionist at my mom's medical office before. It looks like you could use an extra pair of hands. If your okay with it, I could answer phones and maybe do some filing." Jake considered the idea. "Sure. You can't be any worse than the last one the temp agency brought in. I am still trying to figure out her filing system. Eddie and I will be in the office, if you have any questions, just ask."

Loren interrupted him quickly before he stepped into his office, "Just one quick question before you go, do you have a kitchen or a coffee pot. I am kind of running on fumes today." Jake motioned down the hall and told Loren to help herself to anything they had. Jake and Eddie went into Jake's office but Jake left his door part way open so that if Loren needed anything or had questions, she knew that she was welcome to interrupt the meeting.

Loren found the kitchen. She noticed that the refrigerator was actually stocked with food and drinks. Loren concluded that Jake must spend a lot of time at the office, and it was easier to be able to fix a sandwich or a snack then to order out all the time. Loren found the coffee machine and decided to make a pot for all three of them. She also found eggs, flour, and sugar and decided to bake a batch of cookies while she was at it. Being Loren, she decided to add a few secret ingredients, one of them being cinnamon. Loren and Eddie had had a big breakfast and were meeting Max for lunch, but she imagined that if Jake was by himself that he hadn't gotten an opportunity to make himself lunch. Since she was in here, she found ingredients to make an amped up grilled cheese sandwich and homemade tomato and basil soup.

After about 30 minutes, Loren stepped into the office quietly. Eddie and Jake were both engrossed in conversation and barely noticed her presence. She noticed a small table in the corner of the room and went and placed a tray with two cups of coffee and assortment of cookies on the table. She returned back to the kitchen and returned with Jake's lunch. She cleared her throat and both Jake and Eddie looked up, "Jake, I'm sorry to interrupt. But, since you were so busy this morning, I imagine you didn't have a chance to eat. Eddie and I have lunch plans, but I just made you a quick bite. I wasn't sure what you would like. But, grilled cheese and tomato soup seems to be a crowd pleaser. And, there are cookies and coffee on the back table for both you guys if you want."

Jake stood up and took the tray from Loren's hands. "Thank you Loren. That was very thoughtful. You're right, I didn't get a chance to eat, and this looks perfect." Loren smiled confidently, "Just wait, it tastes even better." And with that, Loren returned to the reception area. Jake sat down. And, without thinking much of it went to take a bit of the sandwich, he had been about to say something to Eddie about his new album when he stopped mid-sentence and literally moaned.

Eddie looked up at Jake, "What in the world was that?" Jake closed his eyes and smiled, "This is literally the best sandwich I have ever eaten. If I am in heaven, please don't wake me up." Eddie smiled knowingly, "Yup, it looks like Loren worked her magical culinary skills on you too." Eddie got up and poured himself and Jake a cup of coffee, and grabbed the plate of cookies and placed on the desk between the two of them so that they could share. Eddie took a bite of a cookie. "Damn, I don't think I am ever going to feel satisfied with another restaurant again. Jake, you got to try this." Jake shook his head "No way man, I just tried the tomato soup and I am going to savor every single bite of this meal. Where did this girl come from?" Eddie laughed. "I have no idea. But, if I have my way, I hope she stays around for a while." Jake nodded in full agreement, "Yeah, I really like this girl too. She is welcome in this office anytime. In fact, if it came down between Loren and you, it might be a very difficult choice right now." Eddie laughed. "If only you were joking."

When Jake had told Loren that the previous receptionist here had been awful, he wasn't kidding. The filing system was a joke. There were notes and phone numbers lying all around. Loren spent the better part of the afternoon answering phones, organizing pieces of paper, and alphabetizing the filing system by client and occupation. Loren had lost all track of time and when Eddie and Jake stepped out of the office, she was surprised to see that several hours had flown by.

Jake was pleasantly surprised to see that the receptionist desk was not how he had left it. It was actually neat and organized. Loren looked up at him briefly as he approached the desk and handed him a pile of phone messages that he was to return. He sighed. He hated to return phone calls. "Okay Jake, now here's the scoop. Those messages are from potential clients wanting representation. I took down as much information about them as possible about them and informed them that you would return their phone calls at your discretion. The top ones I think you should return immediately because they already had agents and potential offers from studios or labels, and the other ones I think can wait because they seemed as if they were more just searching for information. If a current client was calling you or there were inquiries from the media, I scheduled what I could based upon your scheduling parameters and the rest of them I told them they would need to speak with you directly. Lastly, there was a "Brian Michaels" that was returning your phone call. I guess he is an up and coming musician. Jake looked up impatiently, "Oh, dang, I wish I could have talked to that guy. I have been trying to get a meeting with him for months. I wish you would have patched it through to me immediately."

Loren looked uncertain, "Well, here's the thing. At first, he said that he wasn't really sure if he wanted a manager yet and he was just calling in order to tell you that he wasn't interested at this point. Apparently, his mother is still doing all his books and scheduling all his events. He said that he heard that you were good but that he needed to think it over. I kind of got the impression that he had already made up his mind. So, just out of curiosity, I asked him what he did, and he said he was the former singer of a hit Indie band called Global Minds. I told him that one of my friends Adam had dragged me unwillingly to a concert he had been performing at in the Valley, but once there, I loved the set. And, we chatted for about ten minutes about songwriting and how his main worry was that you were going to try and change his image into a replica of Eddie Duran. I told him that I wasn't able to speak for you or what your intentions were but that I had met Eddie Duran and that while you were in a large part responsible for creating the Eddie Duran brand that Eddie had complete creative control of the songs he wrote and the image he projected. I told him that both Global Minds and Eddie Duran were brilliant and original in their own ways and that a smart manager would want to capitalize on the originality of the different brands and not try to minimize either one by making them more like the other. I told him again that I wasn't speaking for you, but that it was my opinion, that you were one of the best managers in the business and that he would be doing himself a disservice if he didn't at least meet with you and hear what you had to say."

Jake let out a deep breath that he had been holding in, expecting the worst, he asked "And, what did he say?" Loren grimaced, "I was so busy I forgot to tell you, but he's going to be here in about 30 minutes." Jake's laughed startled both Eddie and Loren and when he picked Loren up and grabbed her in a huge bear hug, Eddie was pretty sure that Jake had just lost his mind. "Where in the world did you come from girl? You are a miracle worker. You have accomplished in 10 minutes what I have been trying to accomplish for the better part of six months. If you want a job, you are hired."

Loren let what Jake said go right over her head. "It was just a lucky break of events. But, I thought that maybe you might like this. I took notes of all his concerns. Loren handed Jake a flashdrive. Adam, my friend, downloaded some of Brian Michaels unreleased music onto my IPOD. I'm sure you probably have heard them already, but if you want to take a second listen to them before he gets here, be my guest."

Jake and Eddie gave each other a look, as if to say, "Is this girl for real?" Jake said, "Loren, seriously, if you want a job here now or when you have graduated, let me know. Eddie told me you were accepted into Brown University. And, honestly, I am not sure what your plans our but we have an office near there if you are interested in working there while getting your degree." Loren looked at him with disbelief, "Jake, that is so nice. But, truly, I am glad I could help you out today." Jake nodded, "Loren, just think about it. It's a serious offer and as Eddie will tell you, I never do anything because I am nice. I do it because it would be great for business. Eduardo, we have the matter of discussing new material for your album and then you're free to go."

Eddie nodded. "Jake, I have been working on some new material. But, I am not really quite sure about it and could use your opinion. Loren, why don't you come with us into the rehearsal room, I'd like to know what you think about it too. You already heard a part of it this morning."

Loren grinned. "My inner superfan is so excited right now." Eddie led Jake and Loren down to a small room that didn't house much except for a piano and a couple chairs. Eddie played his new song for Jake and Loren. Jake seemed to be pleased with it, but while Loren liked it, there just seemed to be something missing to it. Eddie looked up expectantly, "So, what did you guys think?" Jake nodded, "It sounds great. I think maybe you have another hit on your hands." Loren not wanting to disagree nodded in agreement with Jake, and said blandly, "It's good. Your fans will love anything you play though."

Eddie looked into Loren's eyes trying to read her true thoughts and said softly, "You didn't like it thought, did you?" Loren fidgeted uncomfortably, she wanted to be honest but she was uncomfortable hurting anyone's feelings. "I just feel like maybe something is missing." Eddie nodded solemnly. "I kind of feel that way too. But, I can't figure out what."

Loren surprised them both by asking, I don't want to impose, but can I make a suggestion?" Jake looked up nervously, he knew that Eddie was extremely protective of his music and hoped Loren knew what she was asking, Eddie thought for a minute and said, "Sure" he indicated to Loren that she should come sit by him on the piano bench.

Once Loren was sitting next to Eddie and Jake and feeling both of their eyes on her, she became nervous "Now, it's just a hunch and I never sing in front of people, so please if it sounds horrible, don't be afraid to hurt my feelings and just tell me." Loren took a deep breath and instructed Eddie to start singing the first verse.

Eddie sang, "You made a mockery of my love," Loren sang back, "But, you broke my heart first." Eddie looked surprised but continued to sing the next line, "I gave you everything I had," and Loren sang back, "And now it's my turn." Eddie and Loren continued to sing the song back and forth as if they were lovers who had broken up. Each lover had their own perspective of what went wrong, and when you combined the two different perspectives into one view it created unity. And, when Loren and Eddie reached the chorus, they sang it together naturally and instinctively harmonizing their voices with the other. When Eddie and Loren stopped singing, there was complete silence in the room. Loren misunderstood the silence, and said, "I'm sorry. It was just an idea. Jake I know you're busy. Obviously I should stick to answering phones."

Jake and Eddie both looked at Loren like she was on crack. Eddie spoke first, "Loren, I don't think anyone in this room is thinking that what just happened was a bad thing. It was the opposite of bad. It was brilliant. I was able to connect to every word I sang and when you sang back to me it was amazing and when we came together it created something that has never been done before. Loren, if I had my way, you would never hide your talent and you would share your gift with the world."

Loren smiled indulgently, "Thank you Eddie, but I know Jake will actually be honest." Jake looked at Loren as if he had never seen her before. "I wasn't expecting that." Loren smirked, "See Eddie, you have been voted off the island." Jake interrupted her, "Loren, I would hate to lose an amazing receptionist but Eddie is right. With the right management, you could be a star. Your voice is beautiful. Eddie, in my opinion, has never written a bad song. He is truly one of the most talented songwriters I have ever heard, and you just made his song which was a great song, even better."

Loren looked confused for a minute, "but Jake, I entered Eddie's songwriting contest and I didn't even make the top five, if I was that good, wouldn't you have noticed my submission?" Jake looked at Loren sheepishly, "Not necessarily, I didn't actually listen to all of the songs. I was so busy here at the office that I had the temp listen to some of the submissions and to tell me if there was anything she liked. I am not even sure she listened to all of them."

Eddie glared at Jake and said with irritation, "Well, I did listen to Loren's songs and its one of the best I have ever heard. I think you owe it to her to go and listen to it now." Jake lifted his hands in submission, "Okay, but we have already selected the top five, there really isn't much I can do at this point." Loren shrugged and said soothingly trying to calm Eddie's hair pin temper, "Its okay Jake. I know you're busy, and your new client is coming any minute." Jake fondly smiled at Loren grateful for her gentle intervention between him and his client, "I have a few minutes. Now, let's go give it a listen."

Jake, Loren, and Eddie were sitting around Jake's laptop watching Loren's submission when there was a light tapping at the door. An attractive mid-twenties blonde male walked confidently in the room, and introduced himself by saying "Hi, I'm Brian, am I in the right place?"

Jake, Eddie, and Loren all looked up startled and Loren immediately became self-conscious when she realized that her song was still playing and that Brian had stopped to listen to it with them. When Jake went to turn off the music, Bruce motioned for him to stop and indicated to Jake that he wanted to listen to the rest of the song. When the final chords of Loren's song ended, Brian finally spoke. I don't know who that artist was but that song was amazing, who is she? I want to download that song when I get home. Loren blushed furiously. Jake replied, "You just happened to be standing in the same room as her."

Brian smiled flirtatiously, "You must be Loren. We spoke earlier. That song is fantastic. Are you a client here? If you are, I think my opinion of this company has completely changed." Loren smiled shyly, "No, I am not a client. I had submitted that song for the songwriting contest. It doesn't matter who I am. I am so happy to meet you. I love your music. I just gave Jake an acoustic version of "Something about the Rain." It's such a touching song. But, I can only listen to it in the comfort of my own room because I cry like a baby every time I listen to it.

Brian looked at her intently, "What is it that you like about the song? It hasn't exactly gotten the best reviews." Loren looked at him truly shocked, "Really? Well, it just goes to show you that critics are idiots." Loren thought for a minute, "The melody is hauntingly beautiful and your voice is so raspy and emotional it almost creates this ethereal feel. But, I would have to say my favorite part is the purity of the lyrics. I can listen to your song one day when I am feeling sad, and it means one thing and on another day when I am hopeful it takes on a completely different meaning. It's almost as if each time I listen to it I am hearing a different song, if that makes sense."

Brian smiled at her with obvious joy. "Finally, I met someone with a true artist's spirit. I wasn't sure that it was possible to find someone like that with the same management company that represented Eddie Duran."

Eddie Duran was about to step in and say something about being a true artist when Loren responded sweetly, "I think someone with a true artist's spirit should be able to recognize and respect authenticity and creative spark in other performers, even if they don't specialize in the same genre, don't you think?"

Eddie smiled. Loren truly had a brilliant mind. She had trapped Brian beautifully and Brian knew it. But instead of Brian being offended, he just responded by saying "touché" Then Loren diverted everyone's attention back to why Brian was there "That's why I think you should hear Jake out. Your music resonates so deeply with me, and I really hope that more people get an opportunity to become familiar with it. I'm sorry, but Eddie and I really do have to go. We were supposed to meet his dad for a late lunch about 10 minutes ago. It was nice meeting you Brian."

Brian smiled brilliantly back at her and said, "It was wonderful meeting you too Loren, would you like to go for coffee sometime?" Loren smiled politely as she turned to leave, "Maybe. But, I might be washing my hair that day." Eddie chuckled as he left, "Don't take it personally man, she apparently likes really clean hair for some reason."

Eddie realized that what probably would have been a very mundane day was actually turning into a pretty great one, and he realized that it was all due to Loren Tate. He glanced over at her in the passenger seat. Was it really possible to like a girl as much as he liked Loren in such a short amount of time?

Loren smiled over at him "a penny for your thoughts." Eddie smiled sadly at her. "My mom always used to say that." Loren, gently put her hand on his arm, "You must miss her so much." Eddie said plainly, "Every minute of every day. There are so many times in a day when something happens and I just want to pick up the phone and tell her about it, only to realize I can't."

Loren nodded understandingly. "So, if you're mom was here right now, what would you want to tell her at this moment?" Eddie thought about it. No one had ever asked him that question before. "I think I would ask her how I could have been so stupid about Chloe." Loren responded without thinking "Well, that's easy. You're an idiot."

Eddie looked at her startled not quite believing Loren just called him an idiot. "Man, you're harsh. And, here I thought you were a fan of mine."

Loren rolled her eyes but she was smiling, so he knew she didn't have anything personal against idiots. "Sorry, but just because you're a rockstar, it doesn't make you immune from making stupid decisions. I mean seriously, I spent five minutes with Chloe Carter and she is a bitch. Chloe cheating on you actually may have been the best thing that ever happened to you. Let's be honest, if she hadn't cheated on you, you might still be with her, and now you have a chance to find someone out there that can truly make you happy. "

Eddie admitted that there was truth to what Loren had said but he still felt the need to defend himself, "But, I truly loved her." Loren looked as if she wanted to say something but was afraid of offending him. Eddie turned the tables on her "a penny for your thoughts." Loren wasn't sure if she should say what she really thought, "I am contemplating how far I would have to walk if I truly pissed you off." Eddie laughed out loud. "You know, I am starting to think I prefer the fans that tend to kiss my ass a little more. This truth business is kind of hard on the rockstar's ego. But, seriously, I want to know what you think."

Loren looked at him and silently communicated that he asked for it. "The truth is that if you don't realize that you're part of the problem then you are going to repeat the pattern." Eddie looked at her with annoyance "And, exactly, what did I do? I was faithful. I trusted her. That's what you do when you're in love."

Loren sighed, "No, it isn't. You may have loved her, but trust is something very different. The truth is that it was easier believing her then to admit that she was wrong for you because then you would have had to act and that would have been painful. Just because you say you're in love it doesn't justify not using your brain or ignoring all the warning signs. Honestly, I know you are rightfully mad at Chloe for betraying you but I also think you are angrier at yourself because you know that the signs were always there and you ignored them. "

Eddie wanted to argue, but there wasn't a single thing he could think of that would make his position better. Finally Eddie just gave it up, "Well, Ms. Tate I can see why you would make a great lawyer."

Eddie shook his head, and said under his breath, "I guess I should be careful what I ask for." Loren looked concerned, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings, "Eddie, that was just my opinion, it doesn't mean anything."

Eddie lifted his eyebrow at her, "As much as I don't like it, you were right about everything you said." I was actually thinking that my mom would have probably answered the question the exact same way. She would have been direct and honest. She wouldn't have held back. She was a straight shooter and didn't suffer fools lightly." Loren smiled, "My mom's the same way." Eddie teased her, "You mean she would have called you an idiot." Loren laughed. "Probably not, but my bestfriend has definitely called me an idiot a time or two."

When Eddie and Loren entered MK, Max was sitting at the bar nursing what appeared to be a glass of iced tea. Eddie still hadn't totally forgiven his father for visiting Loren at work the other day. "Hey Pops. So, have you thought about what to do for lunch?"

Max spotted Loren and he got a twinkle in his eyes "Hey Loren, nice to see that you chose to slum it today with a couple of rockstars. I hear that we can be a troublesome pair." Eddie gave Loren a knowing look, "Don't worry about her pops. This girl can definitely hold her own."

Loren gave Max an innocent smile but her eyes were sparkling with humor, "I have no idea what he's talking about." Max laughed. Yup, his son was way in over his head with this girl and Max was going to love every minute of it.

"Pops, I think before we leave for lunch, you and I should clear the air. Loren, would you mind waiting here for a minute?" Loren nodded and let them know that she would be fine entertaining herself for a few minutes. Eddie and Max walked to a more secluded area of the club and took a seat in one of the booths.

Max started, "Look Eddie, I know I shouldn't have gone. But, after our conversation, Loren just seemed too good to be true and after Chloe, I needed to see for myself that she was the real deal. I truly never thought Loren would recognize me or even speak to me."

Eddie growled. "Dad, I get that you were looking out for me, but I hate that you have so little faith in me that you felt that you needed to intervene before I was duped again."

Max said sadly, "It wasn't my brightest decision, but Eddie, Chloe almost destroyed you. You were so optimistic and trusting before you met Chloe and then when you found out she cheated on you, it was like you became this angry and bitter person overnight. I was just starting to see glimmers of the old Eddie agan, and when I heard you talking about Loren. I was worried you were going to make the same mistake again. I afraid that if your heart was broken so shortly after Chloe that I might never the real Eddie again."

Eddie's temper flared and he was practically shouting at his father, "Dad, I am so pissed at you right now, and I can barely stand to be in the same room as you. I bet you enjoyed being right about Chloe and rubbing it in my face. Apparently, I am just an idiot, who deserves to have his heart broken." Hurt flashed across Max's face, but before he could speak, they both heard a quiet voice say,

"Eddie, take this however you want, but right now you're being an ass. Max loves you, and I don't care what it is you think he did to harm you, he doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that."

Max and Eddie both looked over at Loren with surprise and Eddie looked slightly like a small boy being scolded. Loren looked at Eddie with what looked like disapppointment on her face and said, "I'm sorry if I'm intruding on a personal moment, but the club is empty, and I heard a good portion of your conversation. Eddie, Max maybe made a wrong choice by coming to see me, but he did it for the right reason. He loves his son. And, to be honest, I love my mom and my bestfriend with everything I have, and if I thought anyone would hurt them I would do absolutely anything to protect them. So, if you want to choose to be angry at Max because of what did, that's your choice, but at least acknowledge the why. He did it because you're his world and your pain is his pain and for you to ever think he enjoys seeing you hurt is absurd." Max stood up and for the second time in one day, Loren earned a bear hug. Max's voice cracked slightly when he spoke, "Katy would have loved you."

Eddie looked down at his hands, "Pops, I'm sorry. Loren is right. It's not your fault I was an idiot about Chloe. It was mine. I didn't want to see the truth. I'm not really mad at you." Eddie gave Loren a pointed looke, "As a certain someone pointed out to me earlier, I ignored the truth because it wasn't convenient or easy for me to see Chloe for who she truly was. So, I guess, I'm mad at me and you just made an easy target to take my frustration out on."

Max smiled at Eddie with compassion as apparently this wasn't the first time today that Loren had given him a reality check, "It's okay son, you're mother called me a dumbass on a regular basis. She used to say that men must have been born with extra thick skulls." Loren gave Eddie a look that said 'see, I told you look' and he laughed and changed the subject, "So, what's for lunch?"

Chinese takeout delivered to the club was the final determination for lunch. The earlier conversation had been long forgotten, and Eddie, Max, and Loren laughed and talked animatedly about the day's events.

Eddie recalled Loren's and Chloe's altercation earlier and glanced at Loren with unadulterated pride, "God Dad, you would have been floored at how Loren ripped Chloe a new one and never even broke a sweat." Max raised his eyebrows indicating that he was impressed, "Exactly, what did Loren do?" Eddie explained how Chloe had barged into the apartment that morning and informed Loren hat Eddie needed a woman in his bed and not a little girl, and when Eddie got to the part of Loren telling Chloe that Eddie might need antibiotics, Max literally spit out the water that he had be drinking and started cracking up. He was laughing so hard that Eddie started to lose it too. The Duran boys were curled over in heaps of laughter when Loren rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "It wasn't THAT funny." This apparently had the effect of making the Duran men laugh even harder. Eddie recovered first. Max had tears streaming down his face he had been laughing so hard.

When Eddie had gained control, he continued to relay the afternoon's events to his father. Eddie recalled, "That wasn't even the best part dad."

With much effort, Max got himself back under control. "God, I have to hear the rest of this." Eddie summarized the confrontation that had happened between Loren and Chloe earlier in the day.

Max glanced up several times trying to reconcile the sweet and reserved girl with the force of nature that Eddie was describing. Eddie paused, he said "I think my favorite part was when Loren called Chloe an insecure bully and when Chloe was about to strike Loren, this girl who is half the size of Chloe stepped right up to her and dared her to hit her and informed Chloe that she had a black belt in tae kwon do, and if she hit her that it better be good because she wouldn't have an opportunity to get a second. Chloe blustered a bit, but I have never seen her leave my apartment so quickly."

Max smiled with pride at Loren and then he gently asked, "So, do you really know Tae Kwon Do?" With both Duran men staring at her, Loren diverted her gaze, "Yes, I do. I learned at a young age that it was important that I learn to protect myself because there wasn't always going to be someone there to do it for me." Loren's emotions began to rise to the surface, and she discreetly excused herself to go and use the restroom.

Max looked at his son pointedly. "So, why isn't Loren in school today?" Eddie looked uncomfortable. He had promised Loren that he wouldn't say anything to her mom, but he really wanted to tell someone and this was the one time where he truly needed his dad's advice about what to do. "Dad, if I tell you, please don't say anything to Loren, okay?"

Max looked at his son with concern, "If I can in good conscience keep that promise, I will try to do so." Eddie sighed and Max thought for the first time in a long time, Eddie looked like a lost little boy. Eddie told his father about how he had found Loren this morning. That she had been exhausted and had practically fainted in his arms. He told his father how Loren had admitted to not being able to sleep well and how she couldn't remember having eating for over 48 hours. "Dad, I was so scared. She refused to go to see a doctor. So, I made a deal with her that if she spent the day with me that I wouldn't tell her mom. We went back to my place, and she made the most incredible breakfast I have ever eaten. "Max gave his son a knowing look as he recalled the burger that Loren had made for him at the café. "Then, she fell asleep for about an hour. She seems to be doing really well now. She has been running herself ragged, chasing perfection because she is so afraid of disappointing her mom. But, I don't think she is truly happy. Dad, I saw a song she wrote this morning, and it blew my mind. Then, I took her with me to a meeting at Jake's and she was truly amazing. I had written a song and she made it better. Jake was listening to the song that she had submitted for the contest, and he actually wants to sign her and he doesn't care whether her song would have won the contest or not. She just doesn't get how truly talented she is."

Max had only known Loren for a few days, but already, he felt protective of her and the fact that she was literally making herself sick deeply concerned him. "Son, I'm not sure I can keep my promise." Eddie looked at his father with dread, "Dad, I really like this girl. I don't want to scare her away." Eddie, I am not suggesting that we talk to Loren about this, as it seems you have tried and it hasn't worked. I think we need to call up for backup reinforcements. I had a good conversation with her mother last Sunday, and I really feel she needs to hear everything you just told me, including the parts about Jake. Eddie nodded reluctantly, "I know you're right dad. But, I don't want Loren to hate me."

Loren walked out of the bathroom. "Eddie, I have had a really great day. But, I really think I should go now. I have finals this week, and if I leave now, I can still make my shift at the café." Eddie was about to object, but Max gave him a look that said let her go.

Eddie looked at Loren with a hopeful smile"Okay. I hope we can do this again soon sometime." Loren returned his smile with one of her own , "I might be able to be available this weekend, depending on your taste in movies." Eddie smiled broadly, "My taste in movies is impeccable. But, just in case we have a difference in opinion, what's your favorite genre."

Loren contemplated this and with complete seriousness suggested that they have a Twilight marathon session at his house. Eddie groaned, as much as he liked Loren, he wasn't sure he was willing to suffer through a Twilight trilogy for anyone. Loren laughed to let him know she was kidding, "Actually, I haven't seen the latest Paranormal movie." Eddie grinned with pleasure, "Now that's more like it." Loren went and called for a cab. As she was leaving she waved at Eddie. Eddie was truly excited for this weekend, and he hoped that after what was going to go down tonight that Loren would still be speaking to him by then.

While Eddie and Loren had been saying their goodbyes, Max had discreetly walked into the room and called Nora and asked if he and Eddie could drop by her house while Loren was at work, there was something they would like to discuss with her. If Nora thought that the request was peculiar, she didn't say anything to indicate her puzzlement. Instead, she said that since Loren was going to be working the late shift that she was going to order pizza and asked if there were any requests. Max told her anything was fine, except to hold the onions.


	6. Chapter 6 Loren's Future

In exactly one hour, Eddie and Max arrived at the Tate house. Eddie smiled. It looked exactly like something Loren would live in. Quiet, pretty, and yet when you got past the walls you knew immediately that you would be treated with love and kindness. Nora opened the door, and smiled invitingly at Max who grinned back with affection. "Well, if it isn't the Duran men. I am a lucky woman." Max entered the house, and took off his hat and bowed slightly, "the pleasure is all ours. Nora, this is my son Eddie." Nora smiled the same warm smile that Loren had, "Hi, Eddie. I am glad you could come over. I have heard a lot about you over the years, but I think meeting the real deal is even better." Eddie smiled warmly immediately liking Nora.

Nora motioned for them to have a seat in the living room. She stated that she had ordered the pizza and it should be there in about 45 minutes. "So, Max, I know I have a dazzling personality but I have a feeling there is more to this visit than just a social call." Max looked at Nora with gentleness, "Nora, Eddie and I would like to speak to you about Loren. I hope we are not intruding on a personal matter but I know that if someone was concerned about Eddie, I would want to know." Nora immediately look worried, "Of course I want to know if something is wrong with my daughter." Max looked at Eddie, "Eddie, why don't you tell Nora what you told me this afternoon." Eddie looked at Nora and hesitated. "Look Nora, I really like Loren. I feel like by speaking to you I am betraying her trust, and I don't want to ruin whatever is happening between us right now." Nora nodded silently, "I understand Eddie. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind and then we will think of the best way to proceed."

Eddie decided to lay it all out on the line. He knew that Loren might hate him, but he also knew that was doing it for the right reason. Eddie explained to Nora about how he had found Loren at "their spot" this morning and how she had collapsed into his arms. He told Nora that he had tried to convince Loren to see a doctor but she had refused and that she had admitted to him that the reason she was weak was because she had slept poorly the last few nights and that she couldn't remember eating for the past 48 hours. When he looked up, he saw guilt and pain on Nora's face. He almost stopped, but he knew he needed to keep on. He continued on and informed Nora that he had convinced Loren to spend the day with him and how they had breakfast together and she had fallen asleep on his couch.

Eddie paused, "Nora, Loren told me that she works so hard because she doesn't want to disappoint you. She told me that she feels that you have given her so much and she loves you so much that she never wants you to feel like she missed out by not having a father around." At that confession, Nora began to sob as if her heart was breaking. The more she tried to gain control of her emotions the more she cried. Max crossed over from the chair he was sitting in to the spot next to Nora on the couch. He hugged her to him, and Nora gratefully latched onto the comfort he offered and for a few minutes just sat and cried. Finally, she was able to regain some of her composure, there were still large tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Eddie this is killing me." Eddie looked down guiltily, "That's why Loren didn't want you to find out. Her exact words were that 'it would kill you, which would kill her.'"

Nora smiled sadly, "That's part of the problem. Loren knows me so well. Ever since her father left, she became my protector." Max laughed at that "Yeah, Loren is like a sweet little kitten that turns into tiger when cornered. I have only known her a short time, but she has melted this old crusty heart of mine." Nora smiled fondly, still fighting through the tears. "Thank you. Since my ex-husband left she has been the strong one. I fell apart. I cried for days and days, but Loren never shed one tear. She did her best to take care of me. She would make meals. Clean the house. Take out the garbage without asking. Loren was always a thoughtful and sweet girl, but after her dad left, she became even quieter and more intense. She focused all her pain into success and into taking care of me and others."

Eddie nodded in understanding, "Nora, I don't know what to do. I have heard Loren sing and I have read the songs she has written, and she is one of the most brilliant natural talents I have ever seen. We went to my manager's office this morning, and he wanted to sign her immediately; and she thought he was joking. I am not being arrogant when I say that I am one of the best songwriters I know, and I think just maybe that Loren might be better than me. I know she has her heart set on going to Brown University, and I would never want to interfere with that if I thought it was what she truly wanted, but I truly believe she could be a star."

Nora looked at Eddie with large eyes, "You really think she's that good." Eddie nodded eagerly, "Absolutely, I accidently read a page in her journal this morning, and she had actually written a song in less than 15 minutes that I want to record and put on my next album, if she doesn't record it first. And, I know without a doubt, it will be on top of the charts."

Nora looked at both Max and Eddie with shock. "I had no idea she was that good. She has never let me hear anything she has written before. If it's primarily about her father, it makes sense because she wouldn't have wanted me to be hurt. I'm not sure if you have noticed but I can kind of get a little bit emotional." Nora laughed at herself.

Eddie smiled, "I can relate. Some might say I even have a bit of a temper." Max bit back a retort, and instead just said "I have no idea who would dare think such a thing."

Eddie asked curiously, "I don't mean to pry or to invade Loren's privacy but is Loren's IPOD here?" Nora thought about it. "I think that it is. She dropped off her backpack before she left for work. It's usually in there." Eddie asked with politeness, would you mind if I went and got it. Nora smiled, "You wait here. I'll go get it." Nora came back in a few minutes with the IPOD. I imagine there is something on here you want to share with me, so why don't I plug it into the speakers. Eddie nodded in agreement. "Trust me; you'll want to hear this." After Nora hooked up the IPOD, Eddie searched through the menu until he found Loren's song. Then, he pressed play and, sat down to enjoy the show.

When the final chords of the song had played, Eddie looked up to try and gage Nora's reaction. Max had a huge grin on his face and stated proudly, "That is a damn good song." Nora was silent for a minute. And then she spoke, "I had no idea that she was capable of that. I am her mother, and I love her more than my own life, and I never knew my own daughter had that kind of talent."

Eddie spoke quietly, "Nora, the song she wrote today was even better, and she doesn't even know that I know about it. So, what do we do about it?" Nora looked confused and a little lost, "I'm not sure. All, I want is for her to be happy." Max put his hand on her hand and said "that's all any parent wants. I think maybe I have an idea. What if Eddie and Jake told the public that there were so many great submissions that they decided to expand the top five contestants into the top ten. Then, Loren's song can be added, as both Jake and Eddie think that it should have made the top five initially anyways. Then, the top submissions perform their songs at MK and then a group of label executives and impartial judges decide who will win the contest. If Loren wins the contest, she will know the opinion of objective and unbiased professionals."

Nora thought for a minute, "I like the idea, but Loren has never performed before in public. And, what happens if the professionals think that someone else is better? Wouldn't that just make Loren more convinced that she isn't good enough to have a career in music? And, I know she isn't going to like the idea if she thinks that Eddie had something to do with getting her in the top five. She is going to think she cheated the system."

Eddie smiled, "Loren's song is the best. I know it, Jake knows it, and the professionals will too. The stage fright is an obstacle, but she did allow me and Jake listen to her sing today. So, maybe there is some progress there as well."

Eddie thought for a moment because he knew that Nora had a point. Loren would resent it if she thought that Eddie had anything to do with her song being chosen over other contestants. She would think of it as favoritism, and it would never convince her that her song was truly in a league of its own. Then a thought occurred to Eddie. It was risky, but if it paid off then Loren would have no other choice but to believe that she truly had the ability to be a star.

Eddie looked at his Dad and Nora cautiously, "I think I have an idea, but it's a huge risk. What if we put all the remaining submissions online and let the Eddie Duran fans determine which songs they want in the top ten. And, then if Loren's song is selected, she will have no choice but to acknowledge that the contest isn't rigged and that her song is being chosen based upon its own merit and not because of her acquaintance with me. Then the top three songwriters can perform their song at the MK before the judges. I truly think her song is the best. If her song isn't selected then we really haven't lost anything. Maybe at the end of the day, she will win the contest and decide that she still wants to be a lawyer; but maybe she will realize that she has other options. And, I think if she knows that you support her Nora that she will be more apt to follow her heart, wherever that may take her."

Nora stood up, walked over to Eddie and kissed him sweetly on his cheek. "You truly are a very special young man. Loren is lucky to have such a caring and thoughtful advocate in her corner."

Eddie smiled shyly and for the first time since he could remember blushed a furious red. "Nora, I really like your daughter, and the more I get to know about her the more I like. Being around her makes me want to be a better person. She gives so much and asks for so little in return. Last week, before I met her, I thought that everyone in this world, no matter how nice, always wanted something from me. Since meeting Loren, she hasn't asked me for anything, and in fact, she refuses to let me help her and is completely unimpressed with the rockstar lifestyle or me so it seems. I have gotten used to people basically telling me what I want to hear. Loren's not like that. I have never met someone who has the ability to make me feel so amazing when I do something that makes her happy and yet knock me down just as quickly when I do something she doesn't like. I truly just want to help her. I don't really know why. But, it's important to me."

Nora smiled, "I think I do. And, I think your idea is a good one. I'm in. Oh, I think the pizza is here. Good thing too. The only thing I know how to make is an out of this world pecan pie. Once you have it, there is no going back. You will be at the Tate Women's mercy for life." Max smiled at Nora and looked conspiratorially at his son who read his mind exactly. It was too late. The Duran men knew that they were already under the Tate Women's spell and they couldn't think of a better place to be.

Loren was having difficulty focusing while working her late shift at the Café. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her. She had already fumbled a few of the customers' orders and had walked back into the kitchen several times and forgotten what she had gone in there for. If she were to be honest with herself, the brain fog and mental confusion had a lot to do with a very attractive rockstar who made her heart skip beats when he smiled. She reminded herself though that this was just a crush. She had spent a greater part of the last few years fantasizing about Eddie Duran, and it was only natural that he gave her butterflies. And, if he happened to gaze at her a little longer than necessary or went out of his way to do something nice, well, it wasn't personal. Eddie was just being sweet. It wasn't because he liked her or anything, and she would only start to drive herself crazy if she started to imagine there being something there that wasn't.

Loren snapped up out of her thoughts when she realized someone had been calling her name "Hey Lo, Earth to Lo." Loren smiled an embarrassed smile at her bestfriend Mel, who happened to be studying in the corner booth with her boyfriend Adam and who apparently had been trying to get her attention for the last couple of minutes. "Hey Mel, what's up? Sorry, I am just kind of out of it today." Mel looked at her concerned, "Yeah, I know. I was about ready to start calling hospitals when you did't show up for your classes this morning. Where were you by the way?! Were you sick? Do I have to start wearing all black because you have some incurable disease that only happens to pretty people, like exhaustion, because I will. I am committed to the cause." Loren hesitated, she wasn't sure that she really wanted to divulge everything that had happened today because she knew that Mel would overreact and start envisioning Eddie and Loren married and with three kids driving a Subaru.

Loren looked around the café, which was pretty slow at the moment, and decided she could excuse herself for a 15 minute break. Loren sat down next to Mel, and said in her most serious voice, "Mel, if I tell you something, you have to promise not to freak out." This time Mel did stop and looked at Loren with worried eyes, "Lo, are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't really think anything could truly be wrong. I was just kidding." Mel scolded herself, "Bad Mel Bad Mel." Loren rolled her eyes, "Mel pay attention." Mel sat up straight, forcibly stopped fidgeting and put her hands in her lap. "Okay, this is me paying attention. So, you were saying?"

Loren took a deep breath and prepared herself for Mel's exuberance when she stated calmly, "I spent the day with Eddie Duran." Mel's eyes became as huge as saucers, "You mean rockstar God Eddie Duran, the one you have been daydreaming about since…" Loren interrupted and said nonchalantly, "Yup, that's the one." Mel practically screamed and dramatically pronounced, "You know Eddie Duran and you are just NOW telling your bestfriend about it? I am hurt. I am truly questioning what our friendship has come to." Loren quietly said, "Mel, I meant to tell you, it's just that there has been a lot going on." Loren actually started to tear up. Mel immediately calmed herself and was disturbed to see her friend who she loved more than anything so upset. "Lo, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't intentionally keep me out of the dark. I was just being overly dramatic. You know me. I'm proud and I'm loud." Loren still hadn't said anything and Mel started to become troubled. "Are you okay?" Loren thought about lying, but when she looked up into her bestfriend's eyes, she knew that there was no point. Mel knew everything about her. Mel would know if Loren wasn't being honest. "Honestly Mel, I don't think so." Mel gave Adam a look to make himself scarce and immediately gave Loren a hug. "Whatever it is…whatever you are going through Lo, we will get through it together."

Loren smiled through her watery eyes, "I know. I am probably just being overly sensitive. Maybe I'm getting my period or something." Mel looked at her soberly, "In all the years I have known you Lo, you have never admitted to ever having a problem or a worry that you couldn't handle on your own. In fact you have always minimized whatever you have gone through. When Grandma Tate died, you just said that it was meant to be. You never cried. You never even said you were sad or that you missed her. You just worked harder and distanced yourself from your mom and me. So, if you're telling me now that you are not okay, I know it has to be something really big."

Loren sighed, "You asked me how it was I happened to spend the day with Eddie Duran. Well, it wasn't intentional. I met him last week at his book signing. I was the last one in line. I saw Jake there by the way. Anyways, we actually talked for about fifteen minutes after the meet and greet was done. I don't know why but I was going to give him my journal that I had written. It had a lot of things in there about my dad leaving, and I just wanted to share with him that I knew what it was like to miss a parent. Even though my dad chose to leave, it felt like a death you know, and I just felt compelled to share it with him because his mom had died too…anyways, the point is. I was going to give him the journal but then I chickened out, but he stopped me before I left the bookstore. We talked and then I did ended up giving him my journal. I never thought I would see him again. Then that same day, I was at my secret spot, and guess who also happens to share the same spot."

Mel smiled and was about to comment on destiny when Loren said in a forceful voice, "Stop, it was just coincidence. But, he recognized me and again, we talked. He actually asked me to hang out sometime." Mel interrupted Loren by slapping the table, "Shut up! After meeting you twice in one day, Eddie Duran the sex god asked you to go and hang out with him? And at this point, I am sure you said of course, and I would like a princess cut diamond for my engagement ring." Loren looked almost embarrassed. "Not exactly. I told him maybe, if I wasn't washing my hair that night."

Mel spit out the water she had been drinking, "You TURNED DOWN Eddie Duran? Are you out of your mind? " Loren said calmly, "Yes, I did. Mel, I have so much going on. And, I just don't have time to be distracted by a fantasy. You know me, what are the chances a guy like Eddie is still going to be interested in me when he finds out that I have kissed at max three guys and one was in seventh grade during spin the bottle. I am not exactly experienced, and I don't want to be someone's fling, even if that person is a gorgeous rockstar. I know that probably sounds stupid."

Mel said gently, "It doesn't sound stupid. And, you're right. You deserve the best, and I never want you to ever feel that you should settle but maybe Eddie really liked you and wanted to get to know you better." Loren looked at Mel like she had horns on top of her head "Are you serious? Hello. This is me. Loren Tate. Plain, boring, and average me. Maybe if I were pretty like Adriana, but…let's face it Eddie was either clearly doing charity work and thought I looked pathetic or he thought I would be so desperate that I would automatically say yes to any invitation I got."

Adriana was their highschool nemesis who had made it her purpose in life to bring Loren down whenever given the opportunity. This time it was Mel who had tears in her eyes. "Lo. I hate it when you do that to yourself. I hate how you can't see how amazing you are. Adriana's beauty comes from countless hours at a salon and by applying who knows how many products to her face, and without a stitch of makeup, you are still more beautiful than her both inside and out. Adriana hates you because she knows that no matter how hard she tries she can't compete with you."

Loren practically snorted. "Yeah, that's why I haven't had a date since our junior year when that nerdy guy, Larry, from Trig asked me to the dance because he was friends with Adam and you wanted me to go." Mel looked at Loren with astonishment, "Lo, I had nothing to do with Larry asking you to the dance. In fact, according to Adam, Larry spent weeks trying to gain the courage just to say hi to you. Adam encouraged Larry to ask you because Larry was intimidated, not because we thought you needed any help getting a date. In fact, the opposite is true. Tons of guys would be willing to ask you out if you only gave them the time of day, but your nose is typically too wrapped up in a book."

Loren looked at Mel as if she had lost her mind, "Yeah right, like who?" Mel immediately shot back, "How about Cam?" Loren scoffed, "Are you kidding me? I am just helping Cam with Pre-calc. He is so out of my league. Not only is he a jock but he is one of the most sought after seniors at our school. I doubt he has any interest in me." Mel rolled her eyes and talked to Loren as if she were three, "Loren, Cam's GPA is almost as high as yours. Do you really think he needs help in Pre-Calc? I'm in his class. He has never gotten below a 98%." Loren shrugged not willing to concede that it was kind of odd, "Well, of course not, we studied."

Mel asked "And, he has never complimented you or asked you out for coffee?" Loren sighed, "Well, yeah, but I thought he was just being nice and thanking me for helping him." Mel laughed, "Lo, the guy has practically been begging you to go out with him and you think he is being nice?" Loren started to get embarrassed again, "Well, I wouldn't say he was begging, but it doesn't matter because I am leaving for college next fall so it doesn't really pay for me to get too involved with a highschool romance anyways."

Mel said smartly, "My point is that you don't always notice what is going on right before your eyes. Eddie may actually like you and you would probably downplay it just like you did with Cameron. So, how is that you ended up spending the day with Eddie, and don't leave any details out?" Loren looked guiltily, "Well, I kind of ran into him at our secret spot unintentionally, and I fainted." Mel sat straight up, "You fainted. What?! Are you okay? Did you see a doctor?" Loren stopped her, "No, I didn't see a doctor. Eddie wanted me to and I refused. I had just been so stressed out and anxious, I haven't been sleeping well, and I kind of forgot to eat." Mel glared at Loren, "Lo, how long had it been since you ate?" Loren looked down, "Mel, it doesn't matter. The point is..."

Mel was almost angry this time when she said, "Lo, HOW long had it been since you had eaten?" Loren's voice was small, "I'm not sure. I told Eddie that it may have been a couple days, but I really don't know. I had pretty much just been living on coffee." Mel looked like she was about ready to start crying "Lo, what is going on with you? I love you more than anything and to think that you are intentionally making yourself sick is devastating to me."

Loren looked up sadly, "It wasn't intentional. At least I didn't mean to. I have just been so stressed with school and work and leaving you and mom next fall, I just sometimes forget to eat. Mel, I spent every second of every day working so that someday I would be able to go to Brown and to become a lawyer and make my mom proud, and I have everything I thought I wanted and I just feel empty and sad all the time. If getting into my dream school doesn't make me happy, what will? Maybe I'm broken or damaged"

Mel said softly, "Loren, your mom and I love you. Not only are we proud of you, but you inspire us every day. You are so strong all the time that I don't think it ever occurs to us how difficult it must be for you sometimes. But, Lo, neglecting your health. It's too much. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I won't let you. No college, nothing is worth that." Loren said, "I know.

Anyways, Eddie was there when I fainted and he gave me a choice, I could either spend the day with him or he would tell mom." Mel said hesitantly, "Lo, I think you should tell her." Loren said stubbornly, "No. Mel, you know it would devastate her. I can't do that to her. She would feel like she had failed me and that is the furthest thing from the truth. So, for obvious reasons, I chose to spend the day with Eddie."

Mel decided that trying to convince Loren to tell her mom wasn't going to solve anything so she went along with the change in subject, "So, how was it? What did you guys do?"

A slow smile started to appear on Loren's face, "It actually turned out to be a really good day. First, I made him breakfast." Mel got a big grin on her face, "Hell Lo, if that boy didn't already like you; he's practically in love now." Loren laughed, "Yeah, I do think he was about to get down on his knees after he tasted my cinnamon rolls." Mel giggled, "Sounds like you brought out the heavy guns. Poor guy didn't stand a chance." Loren smiled modestly, "Well, I do what I can. Then, you'll never guess who happened to make a guest appearance?" Mel stammered, "Oh God, please tell me it was Ryan Gosling and I will literally die a happy woman right here and now.

Loren stated sarcastically, "I wish. It was none other than the wonderful Chloe Carter. Her personality was so charming, it actually made me miss Adriana." Mel groaned, "That could not have been good." Loren smirked, "Well, I think I would have done you proud. She pretty much said that Eddie needed a woman in his bed and not a little girl, and I told her what Eddie needed after sleeping with her was antibiotics." Mel laughed out loud, "You go girl. I wish I could have seen her face."

Loren smiled in amusement, "Well, it was pretty much as red as a lobster and it got worse when I pretty much told her to her face that she was a bitch." Mel looked shocked and impressed, "You're kidding me. I imagine she took that well." Loren said innocently, "Not exactly, she wanted to tear my hair out but I told her I had a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and apparently she didn't wait to find out if was true or not before she was running out the front door." Mel smiled appreciatively, "I have taught you well my young caterpillar. Now fly off my butterfly."

Loren smiled, so basically the rest of the day, I followed Eddie around. "He had a meeting with his manager Jake and then we had lunch with his dad and you know the rest of the story." Mel gulped, "Eddie brought you with him to meet his dad?" Loren shrugged, "Yeah, it was actually the second time I met him. The first time, Max came to the café' when I was working and actually sat right where you are now and asked me why I didn't want to go out with his son?"

Mel looked at Loren with disbelief, "So, let me get this straight. After you ran into Eddie at "your spot, " and turned him down for a date, his dad came to café to check you out, then you two went to Jake's office and just hung out, and then you had lunch with his dad. And you think that Eddie doesn't like you?"

Loren rolled her eyes, "I mean I know he likes me as a person. I didn't just hang out with Eddie at Jake's. Eddie and Jake discussed business and I helped organize Jake's office. He actually offered me an opportunity to work as a receptionist at an office near Brown. But, I think he was just being nice. And then Eddie played us a song he had been working on, and I made a few suggestions and Eddie actually listened to them and he will probably be recording the song. Oh, and I met that singer from the band that Adam took us to go and see in the Valley. He was different than I thought. Cool right? Oh, and Jake listened to my song that you submitted. He said it was really good and that he wants to manage me, but again, I think it's probably because Eddie was in the same room and… " Mel put up her hand indicating for Lo to stop talking. "Lo, I love you like a sister, but you are an idiot."

Loren looked confused, "What are you talking about?" Mel started to count the ways that Loren was an idiot by using her fingers, "First, let's talk about Eddie. The boy asks you to hang out, you turn him down. His father comes to the café to check you out, which means in no uncertain terms that our boy had been talking about you to him. Then, you faint and instead of just making sure you got home okay or whatever, Eddie "forces" you to spend the day with him where he takes you along with him to visit the most important people in his life, his manager and his dad. He likes you A LOT! He's going to ask you out again." Loren looked away and muttered, "Um, he already did. We have plans to watch a movie at his place Saturday?"

Mel sputtered, "What?! And, you still think that he is just being nice? Lo, what does he have to do to show you he likes you?" Loren said uncertainly, "I don't know what it means. Do you really think he can possibly like me? I mean isn't that like something out of a fairytale?" Mel said confidently, "He likes you. I am positive. But seriously, Lo, that's not even the most outrageous thing you have told me so far. You're said that Jake Madsen heard your song and wants to be your manager? How can you not be flipping out right now?"

Loren looked at Mel like she was out of her mind, "Despite the song that YOU sent into the contest and a few songs Eddie has heard me sing, I have never performed in front of anyone and again what are the chances that some unknown girl who comes from the Valley wakes up one day and the top manager in the business wants to sign her based upon a fluke? And, even if he liked my song, I might not be able to write another one that he likes."

Mel sighed, "Lo, maybe you can or maybe you can't. But, the truth is that there are millions of people that would kill for these opportunities and you are willing to pass on them without even trying and for what? I know you're sold on going to Brown next year, but what would it hurt to actually go out on a limb and see where these opportunities can take you? I'm not saying give up Brown. I am just saying try. And, maybe you can do both. You said that there is a Jake Madsen company near Brown. Again, maybe you don't want to sing. But, maybe you would like the business aspect of it. And, working at Jake Madsen while you go to school would definitely be more attractive than any other entry level job you're apt to find near campus." Loren thought about it. Mel did have a point.

Mel continued, "Lo, I know you think you have to do everything on your own and that you can't truly depend on anyone else to make your dreams come true, but you can't do it on your own. You're already starting to crumble under the pressure of trying to hold it all together by yourself."

Loren started to chuckle, "Apparently Karma is hard at work today, I called Eddie an idiot for not taking responsibility for his relationship with Chloe and you're calling me an idiot because I won't take responsibility with my relationship with Eddie. Apparently, I am old enough to give advice but too young to take it."

Mel gave her a cocky look, "Yeah, but that's what you have me for. My pep talks. They are practically legendary. Besides, I fully intend to hang onto your coattails, so it benefits me to make sure that you're as successful as possible." Loren joked, "Well, I figured the whole point of me getting into law school was so that I could defend you when you got arrested for disturbing the peace…like everywhere you go." Mel laughed, "Ahhh…you won't be able to defend me Lo, cause you're going to be an accessory to all my crimes and in the jail cell right next to me." Loren laughed, "I guess I have should have been practicing my pose for my mug shot instead of studying all these years."

Mel's eyes suddenly lit up "So, not to change the subject, but if you're going to become Ms. Eddie Duran, we are going to make sure you look the part on your date." Loren groaned, "Mel, we're just hanging out." Mel shook her head, "There is movie, food, and you're at his place, it's a date. Regardless Lo, take a chance. Give the poor guy a break. It sounds like he at least deserves that."

Loren smiled, "Yeah, I suppose. I think I actually really could like him." Mel smiled softly, "Then give yourself a break too and just give it a chance. I am not saying jump all in. Maybe just stick a toe in or something." Loren stood to go. Her break was over. "You're right. Mighty Mel to save the day. So, you come over early on Saturday we pick out a cute outfit and I will make my famous Seven Layers of Sin bars to bring to Eddie's. If I am going to take a chance with my heart, I am going to bring out the heavy artillery. Mel smiled, "My little Loren is growing up and poor Eddie Duran doesn't stand a chance."


	7. Chapter 7-Chloe's Revenge

Chloe slammed the door to her luxury condo and threw her purse on the ground and growled into the silence "That little bitch. If she thinks she can get one over on me, she has another thing coming. I have worked too hard and too long for some little nobody to speak to me as if I were dirt on the bottom of her shoe. She thinks that just because she is Eddie Duran's current arm candy that she is somehow special, but I will get him back and I am going to enjoy crushing that little wannabe along the way. She should have stuck to the highschool glee club because she is playing in the big leagues now. "

Chloe Carter had originally grown up as Cynthia Kowalski from Fresno, California in a two bedroom house that wasn't much bigger than a shack. Chloe learned very quickly growing up in Fresno that there were two types of people in this world, those who had money and power and then the others. Chloe, or rather Cynthia, had started out being one of the others. Cynthia had been poor and had had an alcoholic mother who brought home a different man almost every night of the week. And, each time Cynthia's mother, Jackie Kowalski, would bring home a new guy she would claim that she had finally found the love of her life and then attempt to convince Cynthia that their ship had finally come in. Jackie would predictably be devastated when the flavor of the moment would then walk out in the middle of the night and take with him whatever belongings were available and whatever was left of her pride.

Cynthia was tall, slender with long blonde hair that flowed in natural waves down to the center of her back, and the princes Jackie brought home would invariably attempt to hit on a young adolescent Cynthia while her mother was passed out drunk on the couch. Cynthia initially resisted the advances and would find ways to make herself scarce when Jackie brought home the random guys. However, one day, it occurred to Cynthia as she was sorting through a second hand store looking through clothes that were completely disgusting that if she couldn't beat the derelicts that her mom brought home that maybe she should try joining them. From that point on, when one of the guys would drunkenly rub up against Cynthia, she didn't discourage him and would sometimes pretend to actually enjoy it. There were even times when Cynthia would subtly encourage the ones that actually had jobs to kiss or fondle her if she thought that there might be something in it for her, like money or jewelry. When she was 17, Chloe agreed to lose her virginity to one of the loser's her mom brought home because he promised to buy her a car.

Cynthia was proud that she was smarter and not naïve like a lot of girls in their teens who believed sex was something you bartered with in order to win some guy's love and attention. Cynthia had watched her mother be treated like crap because she had been "in love," and where had that gotten her? Jackie had been a desperate drunk who had clung to any guy who threw her a compliment her way, and Cynthia was ashamed of her. No, love was a stupid reason to do anything of significance, and Cynthia wasn't stupid. Cynthia was practical, and she learned at a young age that sex was a commodity and being beautiful made her powerful.

Cynthia capitalized on this fact throughout her highschool years. Even if Cynthia did not have the intelligence or the talent that some of the other girls had, she could neutralize the playing field by using her looks and her body to her advantage. By being the prettiest one in the room and learning exactly what turned the guys on, Cynthia found that she could manipulate even the most popular boys in her highschool into getting everything she felt she deserved. There was even a time or two when Cynthia was able to convince a few male teachers to improve her grades by provocatively rubbing up against them or revealing a little more cleavage than was appropriate, and it always worked like a charm. Men were so easy to control and once you knew how to control one you knew how to control them all. Cynthia had perfected the art of seducing men and even though Cynthia had no female friends and had developed a reputation for being easy in her class, she was okay with her lot in life as long as she inspired fear in her classmates and she was given the respect she demanded. No one in highschool would ever dare disparage Cynthia to her face for her humble beginnings or the embarrassment of having the town drunk for a mother.

One girl in highschool learned the hard way the consequences for disrespecting Cynthia Kowalski. Natalie Banks was in the same senior class with Cynthia and was pretty, popular, and an "All American" girl who had ambitions of becoming a TV journalist when she graduated. Natalie was a "good girl" and had been dating her highschool sweetheart since her freshman year. Chloe couldn't remember the name of Natalie's boyfriend, and in fact, she wasn't sure she had ever known it. It may have been Bret or something. His name wasn't really important. What was important, however, was that Bret or whatever his name was was responsible for announcing on the intercom the girls who would be nominated for Senior Prom Queen and Chloe wanted to make extra sure that she was on that list. Cynthia knew that someday she would be a successful actress in Hollywood and she wanted to ensure that her highschool yearbook at least gave the impression of her being a sweet and well-liked girl-next-door type.

Natalie had walked in on Cynthia giving Natalie's boyfriend head in an empty classroom and had made the mistake of calling Cynthia a "slut." As if the derogatory insult hadn't pissed Cynthia off enough, Natalie had enough influence with their classmates to compromise Cynthia's chances of winning Prom Queen, and so Cynthia knew she had to strike first, and she had to do it in such a way that Natalie wouldn't be able to retaliate. With the help of some boy in the school office, Cynthia was able to break into Natalie's locker and steal some random pictures that Natalie had taken of herself with friend and had hung up in her locker as keepsakes. Cynthia then scanned these images into a school computer and photoshopped Natalie's head onto the body of a naked pornstar and leaked the final product to the entire school body in a mass anonymous email. Chloe even insinuated in the email that Natalie had a top secret after-school job and that her tuition was already paid for in the fall. No one questioned the validity of the email, and if anyone suspected that Natalie had been framed, they kept that opinion to themselves.

Natalie was humiliated and her spotless reputation destroyed and Natalie's parents ended up removing her from school for the remaining portion of her senior year. Chloe laughed to herself. She had been so creative and smart in removing her enemy. She almost wished she could have told someone about it. People were hypocrites. Most people would see her actions as deplorable, but the truth was that most people actually wanted to believe that underneath shiny beautiful surfaces that everyone harbored dirty dark secrets to be discovered. It wasn't really her fault that her classmates were more than willing to believe a well-placed lie than to actually investigate the truth for themselves. And the moment Cynthia had the crown for Senior Prom Queen placed on her head, she was more convinced than ever that the end always justified the means.

The day that Cynthia Kowalski graduated from highschool, she packed her car, changed her name to Chloe Carter, and decided to tell the world that she was an orphan, which in her mind wasn't a lie. Chloe Carter had never intended to see Jackie Kowalski again once she left Fresno. Jackie was weak and pathetic, and the day that Cynthia Kowalski died so did any connection she had to her mother. While Cynthia may have been poor and from humble beginnings, Chloe Carter wasn't any of these things. Chloe was from an affluent suburban community in Upper State New York and had grown up a spoiled only child of a successful and wealthy couple, who had been tragically killed in an automobile accident. When pressed for details about her parents from the media or from Eddie, Chloe would just generate some well-rehearsed tears and say that it was still just too painful to talk about. After a while, most people just stopped asking, which was perfectly fine with Chloe.

When Chloe first arrived in Los Angeles, she quickly discovered that Hollywood was basically highschool, only on a bigger scale. While sleeping with jocks in highschool had been the catalyst for Cynthia's popularity, Chloe clawed her way to the top in Hollywood by frequenting the casting couches of directors, agents, and producers and walking red carpets with whatever new and up-and-coming stars were available to her. Being famous and successful was all about learning to play the game better than anyone else, and in Chloe's mind, no one played it better than she did.

Chloe met Eddie Duran, the son of the legendary MK, when she was playing an extra on Sunset Dreams, a movie where Eddie was one of the main attractions. Chloe knew instinctively that Eddie Duran was the ticket to getting everything she craved, including access to the best clubs, money, fame, and success; and she quickly made the most of the opportunity.

Eddie Duran was sheltered and trusted Chloe completely from the minute she first met him. At first, Chloe did what she always did. She lied. She manipulated. She used her body to get him hooked. But, with Eddie, it really wasn't necessary to fight as hard as Chloe usually had to in order to get what she wanted. Eddie actually seemed to genuinely like her, and eventually, Chloe found that she could just relax and be herself around him minus the excessive bitchiness that seemed to come so naturally to her. Eddie was generous to a fault and constantly looking for ways to make Chloe happy without her even asking, and she loved the feeling of being paraded around on Eddie's arm to different events. When Chloe was with Eddie, she was important and she loved being able to revel in the fact that she was one half of the biggest "It" couple in Hollywood. Chloe knew that she had finally arrived, and she loved being able to look down on all the little people she had had to step on in getting to the top. When Eddie told Chloe that he loved her, she knew he meant it. Chloe didn't really believe in love and thought it was for the weak, but she did have a certain fondness for Eddie and she did respect his determination and his drive when it came to his music. Their unwavering focus at achieving whatever goals they had in mind was something Chloe and Eddie both had in common.

While most girls would have been content that they had won the heart of Eddie Duran, Chloe was happy but for an entirely different reason. Knowing that Eddie loved her meant that her place in Hollywood was secure and that she would be able to stop fighting for the power and the money she so desperately desired. She felt safe. She knew that no matter what anyone else said about her that Eddie Duran had her back, and no one would risk the wrath of angering Eddie. Even though to Chloe's knowledge he had never utilized the power, Eddie had the ability to blackball any journalist from ever working again if they said anything even slightly negative about Chloe and that mere fact alone meant that the only publicity Chloe ever received was positive and glowing.

Chloe was gazing off into thin air, lost in her thoughts and contemplating how to get Eddie back while simultaneously bringing down the little twit who had only momentarily bested her, when she heard a knock at the front door. With an exasperated sigh, Chloe reluctantly went to open the door. The minute she opened it and saw who it was on the other side, she went to close the door as quickly as she had opened it but a large male foot prevented her from doing so.

The sarcastically amused voice of Tyler Rorke mocked her from the other side of the door, "Chlobear, aren't you glad to see me?" Chloe snapped and walked away from the door, "No, Tyler, as a matter of a fact, I'm not." Tyler pretended to sound hurt, "Seriously babe, you're breaking my heart here." Chloe snapped back, "Please! You and I both know that if you have a heart that the only thing that could possibly break it would be someone standing in between you and your reflection, it's actually something we have in common."

Tyler entered the room uninvited. Chloe demanded, "What are you doing here Tyler? I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again." Tyler smiled and said patronizingly, "Ah Chloe, you know you can never stay mad at me for long. It's been a week. How long are you going to hold a grudge?" Chloe looked at Tyler with barely contained rage. Tyler was the reason Chloe's life had literally imploded nearly a week ago and the reason she had lost Eddie. Chloe was about ready to yell at Tyler to get the hell out of her life when she suddenly thought better of it. Chloe had a perfect idea for revenge against the teeny bopper, and Tyler would be the perfect pawn in her plan to bring her down. Chloe, Queen Bitch, was back and with that she turned around and gave Tyler one of her most brilliant smiles.


	8. Chapter 8-Change in Plans

Loren's last week of her highschool career went by in a frenzy blur. It had been finals week, and every moment that Loren wasn't either working at the café or in class she had her face planted in a book studying or was in front of a computer screen frantically putting finishing touches on her valedictorian speech. Loren was going to be giving a speech to her graduating class in less than a week, and Loren hated giving speeches. Everything she had written so far pretty much sucked, and she was starting to hope that she would come down with a bad case of laryngitis before next week. Loren had never travelled out of the state of California, and in her mind she hadn't really done anything of importance, so the fact that she was supposed to impart words of wisdom on her graduating class seemed ridiculous to her. Her speech included a bunch of clichés about working hard and being true to yourself, but she doubted that her words would truly ever inspire anyone. She sighed with apprehension and began an internal debate as to whether or not being stuck with the valedictorian speech was really an honor or if it was a thankless job that that no one else was stupid enough to do.

Loren's thoughts about the subject were interrupted when Eddie called to finalize their plans for Saturday. Eddie suggestedthat instead of eating dinner at his place that maybe they should go out and eat at the Hollywood hotspot Rumor. Loren didn't really like the idea, but she had been distracted by an essay that was due the next day and mumbled that going out to dinner sounded fun. When Loren had gotten off the phone, she wished that she had spoken up about her true feelings on the subject.

Loren was a private person and she wasn't really sure that she was all that comfortable being seen in such a public place with Eddie when she barely knew him. Eddie was used to being noticed and having his picture taken everywhere that he went, but Loren was actually dreading that part. Thankfully, she would graduate soon and wouldn't have to face the curious and judgmental speculations of her classmates when Loren's association with Eddie became public knowledge. Reluctantly, Loren decided that she would just suck it up because she truly was looking forward to seeing Eddie again, and if this was the type of spot that he liked to visit regularly, she would have to step out of her comfort zone eventually.

Following her conversation with Eddie, Loren made a quick call to Mel and informed her that Eddie was taking Loren to Rumor on Saturday evening and that she needed reinforcements to help get ready for a very public night out on the town. Mel squealed with excitement and with an exuberance that Loren wished she could share. Mel and Loren finalized plans to go shopping Saturday afternoon after Loren's scheduled shift at the café so that Loren could find an appropriate outfit while out with one of the most sought after rockstars in the world. Not that Loren felt any pressure she thought cynically. Mel also agreed to help Loren get dressed and to style her hair before Loren's "big date."

Loren had learned a long time ago that best way to make God laugh was to try and make plans and such was the case Saturday afternoon. Loren had originally been scheduled to work the early morning breakfast shift at the café and be off by noon, which would have left her plenty of time to go shopping and to prepare for an evening out with Eddie Duran.

However, at 11:30 am, Loren's boss approached her pleadingly and informed her that Loren's replacement had called in sick and promised that if Loren agreed to stay another four hours that she would pay her time and a half plus all the tips for the full day. Loren was conflicted. Loren knew that the extra money would go a long ways toward paying for a new laptop that she would need to get before college started in the fall, but if she worked the extra shift at the café then there was no way that she would have time to go home and get ready for a night out on the town with Eddie. Loren hated the idea of disappointing Eddie after knowing that he had gone to the trouble of arranging reservations and everything, but she had to remind herself that her number one priority was paying for college and that sometimes she would have to make personal sacrifices to make that happen. Loren told her boss that she would pick up the extra shift and then excused herself so that she could go and make a phone call to Eddie.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Eddie would be seeing Loren in a few hours and he could barely contain his excitement and nervousness. There were several times this week when Eddie had to forcibly bring his mind back into focus when he would catch himself remembering something cute that Loren had said or done. He just couldn't stop thinking about her or remove the grin from his face whenever he thought of her. At first when he thought about making plans for Saturday evening, he contemplated just doing something casual at his place; but the more he thought about Loren the more he wanted to do something special for her. He loved to see her smile, and he loved it even more when he was the reason that she was smiling in the first place.

The day he had spent with her earlier this week had been one of the best days he had ever had and he had experienced some pretty outrageous days as a rockstar. Loren was incredible. He had to constantly remind himself that he had just broken up with Chloe a couple a weeks ago and that he was recovering from a broken heart so that he didn't completely fall head over heels for this girl that he barely knew. Truth be told though, the constant ache in his heart that he had felt over Chloe's betrayal had barely been noticeable since he met Loren. But, still, it wasn't wise to jump all in. Loren was right. He still needed to keep his head about him no matter how his heart may feel.

Rumor was actually one of Eddie's favorite restaurants, but he hated going on Saturday nights because of all the paparazzi. If Eddie decided to order appetizers before dinner, it would be public knowledge by the late night news. Eddie knew that Loren had never been there before though, and for once, he wanted to put his rockstar status to good use and to give this girl who never asked for anything absolutely everything he had in his power to give her for one night.

In Eddie's experience, women loved to be pampered and paraded around on his arm at celebrity hangouts such as Rumor. Chloe most definitely had loved this. Chloe had loved the limelight and thrived in being seen with him at the most expensive and exclusive venues in town. Eddie had always hated it, but he had done it because his mom had always told him that when you loved someone that you made compromises. So he had sucked it up because he had been in love. Looking back, a disgruntled Eddie wondered if Chloe had ever compromised on anything in their relationship.

Eddie actually enjoyed spending time at home. His life had become so public and busy that when life actually slowed down for a moment or two, Eddie actually preferred to relax and spend evenings in and do nothing of real importance. However, Eddie wanted to make sure that now that Loren had voluntarily agreed to spend time with him that he gave her a night so spectacular that when he asked for a second date that she would have no choice but to agree.

So, Eddie made reservations at Rumor and planned for a limousine to pick him up at his place at exactly 7:00 pm and then he would have the chauffer drive him to Loren's house where he had planned to present her with a bouquet of flowers that he had personally picked out himself. Eddie had arranged for Loren and him to arrive at the restaurant in complete rockstar style accompanied with all the overtop extravagances he could think of. Eddie had pulled out all the stops and no matter how much he personally hated voluntarily giving all the gossip rags material that they would be headlining in the morning news, it was going to be worth it to see that smile Loren gave him when he had pleased her.

Eddie's phone suddenly rang. When he looked at the caller id, he noticed it was Loren. Eddie wasn't a religious man in the least but at that moment he was praying to God that Loren wasn't calling him to cancel their date.

Loren was surprised when Eddie picked up after the first ring. Eddie sounded a little wary to Loren's ears when he said, "Hello?"

Loren hoped Eddie would understand the change in plans, but Loren didn't feel as if she had a choice. "Hey Eddie, it's Loren. I know you went to a lot of trouble to plan a night out at Rumor, but I don't think that's going to work for me. I picked up an extra shift at the café at the last minute. And even if I had the time to go back home and change my clothes, I have no desire to. I am really beat from a crazy week."

Eddie's heart dropped, but he tried to keep the keep the disappointment out of his voice when he said, "I understand. Maybe we can do it another time."

Loren was silent for a minute and had an idea, "If you want, going to Rumor won't work, but we could still stick to the original plan of me coming over and us ordering takeout and watching some scary movies. We could make a batch of my famous brownies. I know that might not exactly be the type of evening you had planned for a Saturday night Rockstar, so if you would rather make more exciting plans, I promise my feelings won't be hurt. "

And just like that, Eddie's world was filled with joy again and he said, "That actually sounds perfect. Are you sure you're not disappointed about not going to Rumor though? We could still do that on a different night if you want?"

Loren she really hated the thought of hurting Eddie's feelings and she hoped that her confession wouldn't make him think less of her but she had to be honest, "Eddie, I should have been honest before, but I really hated the idea of going to Rumor. I like you, but I barely know you. And, the idea of having my picture taken and being the center of attention freaks me out. And, I have no desire to try and answer questions about us when I am still trying to wrap my mind around whatever is going on. I'm really sorry. If this changes things for you, I understand."

Eddie thought to himself that Loren Tate was unlike any other girl that he had ever met before. Eddie already knew that he liked her a lot and that he felt good whenever he was around her, but he realized that he also respected and admired her. Loren didn't pull any punches, and she was honest even when she thought that honesty might personally cost her.

Eddie relaxed when he truthfully admitted, "I hated the idea of going to Rumor tonight too, but I wanted to make sure you had fun tonight."

Loren let out the breath that she had been holding, grateful that Eddie wasn't upset with her, "Eddie, I enjoy spending time with you or I wouldn't be coming over. You don't have to do anything special for me. I am more afraid that you're not going to have fun tonight. I'm coming over to your apartment immediately after I get done from work this evening, so I won't have time to change. I might even smell a little like grilled hamburgers."

Eddie chuckled, "I think I'll take my chances, and I like hamburgers. It's all good." Eddie asked curiously, "Loren, if you hated the idea of going to Rumor, why didn't you just tell me? " Loren replied earnestly, "Because I thought it was important to you, and my mom always told me that compromise is necessary in every relationship."

Eddie grinned knowingly to himself as he commented easily, "You don't say. So, I will see you tonight then around 7:00?" Loren responded, "Yup. Sounds great. Oh, and, Eddie?" Eddie questioned curiously, "Yes, Ms. Tate?" Loren said softly, "I'm looking forward to seeing you. Goodbye."

When Eddie hung up the phone, he knew instinctively that he was a goner. He was in over his head and falling fast. His brain was complete mush. He had once heard in an interview given by Taylor Swift when she had said that someday she was going to fall in love again and not even remember the guy's name who had broken up with her in a 27 second phone call. Initially, he had thought that Taylor Swift was being completely naïve or that she had never truly experienced true heartbreak. Eddie knew now knew exactly what she had been saying. Eddie had known Loren for less than a week and a half and he was already having a difficult time trying to remember why he missed Chloe.

Eddie knew that it was to earlier to call what he felt for Loren love, but he also knew with certainty that what he had felt for Chloe had never been this strong, and he had almost married her. How had he gotten it so wrong with Chloe? Again, Loren was right. He had been an idiot.


	9. Chapter 9-Date Night

Eddie was sitting at his piano bench feeling more excited as each minute passed. With all the adrenaline running through his body, he was having a hard time sitting still. His hands were absently playing random chords and melodies on the piano. Loren would be here shortly. Eddie couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this nervous.

Eddie Duran the Rockstar had played concerts in sold out stadiums with thousands of adoring fans watching his every move. Eddie the Rockstar could blow his nose, and thousands of girls would tell him that it was the sexiest thing that they had ever seen; but this was completely different. Right now Eddie was no different than any other 22-year-old guy waiting for a girl to arrive that he was on the verge of becoming crazy about.

Loren wasn't like the other girls Eddie had dated. Typically to impress a girl, Eddie didn't really have to do much. He might take them out to a nice restaurant, buy them nice and shiny things, and turn on the Eddie Duran charm. But, none of those things would work in impressing Loren. Loren wasn't impressed with the rockstar lifestyle, and the one time that he had tried to use the Eddie Duran smile on her, she completely blew him off. To be honest, he was completely out of moves. When Loren had agreed to actually hang out with him tonight, Eddie was actually shocked. He had no idea what he had done to actually change her mind about spending time with him, but he hoped to God that whatever he had done that he kept on doing it. Eddie knew that if Loren didn't like the real Eddie, she wasn't going to waste her time and stick around, and Eddie hoped that he didn't say or do anything stupid to blow it.

Eddie heard a gentle knock at the door, and he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and went to answer the door. When he answered the door, Eddie literally had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. There at the front door was an extremely aggravated Loren Tate who was completely drenched from head to toe and looking like an adorably infuriated kitten who was about to claw somebody's eyes out.

Loren glared at Eddie with eyes that said in no uncertain terms that if even one giggle escaped his lips that he would be a dead man. Loren's hair long brown hair engulfed her face in ringlets and her t-shirt and jeans clung to every curve of her body. The fact that Loren looked completely miserable almost distracted Eddie from the fact that Loren looked sexy as hell and that he was actually becoming aroused.

Loren stomped past Eddie into his apartment without even saying a polite 'hello' and started to rant about how just as she had gotten out of her car that some jerk had driven through a large puddle of water and completely soaked her. Eddie wasn't sure but he actually thought that he heard the sweet and proper Loren Tate utter some not so polite cuss words. Eddie generally found that swearing was vulgar but coming from Loren's pretty lips it was actually kind of hot.

Eddie watched as Loren took a deep breath and after a few seconds of Loren visibly trying gain control of her temper, she finally looked him in the eyes and said wryly, "So, how was your day?" At that, Eddie did laugh.

Despite her best attempt to stay angry, Loren fought back a smile as well, "Would you mind if I used your bathroom to freshen up?"

Eddie smiled at Loren with amusement, "Ms Tate you sure know how to make an entrance. Of course you can use my bathroom. It's to the left and then another left. But, let me grab you some dry clothes first. I'm sure my clothes are going to be huge on you, but I think I have a t-shirt and some sweats that will work."

Loren smiled shyly and her eyes glowed with gratitude that took Eddie's breath away, "Thank you Mr. Duran. You are a true gentleman."

Eddie went to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes that he thought would work for Loren. He handed them to her, and when Loren had almost walked out of the living room, a small chuckle did escape Eddie's mouth at the cuteness that was Loren Tate .

Loren stepped back into the living room with raised eyebrows and gave him a mocking look and said, "I heard that!"

Eddie couldn't help himself then, he laughed out loud. The more he tried to stop the harder his body would shake with merriment. Loren glared at him playfully, "It's nice to know that you are so entertained by my misfortune. You better watch your back Mr. Duran. Revenge is dish best served cold." And with that, Loren left the room to change. Eddie wondered if it was strange that he was actually looking forward to Loren getting even with him.

While Loren was busy changing, Eddie took the opportunity to call a deli down the street that delivered takeout. He then called Jeffrey downstairs and asked if he wouldn't mind bringing the food up to the penthouse when it arrived.

Eddie had just hung up the phone when Loren returned from the bathroom. Eddie hadn't really paid that much attention to the clothes that he had brought out for Loren to wear but now that he got a good look at Loren in them, he thought that she just might just be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Loren didn't have a stitch of makeup on and in her natural stated looked as if some reckless painter had lost control of his paintbrush and spattered just the right amount of freckles across her adorable face. Loren's hair was up in a curly ponytail, and she had also ridden herself of her wet socks and shoes and was walking around in just her tiny bare feet with hot pink painted toenails.

The fact that Loren was wearing Eddie's oversized t-shirt with his sweatpants rolled up to her ankles should have had been unimpressive, but it actually had the exact opposite effect on him. Eddie's mind started to wander, and he had to forcibly distract himself from visualizing a naked Loren wearing nothing but his black silk sheets. What Eddie loved most about how Loren looked wearing his casual clothing was that she appeared to be completely comfortable in her own skin. She entered his living room without even the slightest hint of self consciousness and at once seemed as if she was in her element.

Loren plopped down Eddie's couch, curled her legs underneath her and joked with self-deprecating humor, "Look how the mighty have fallen. I can see the headlines now. Eddie Duran goes from dating the most beautiful girls in the world to rescuing drowned rats on Saturday nights."

Eddie smiled teasingly, "Well when I was a kid I did have a habit of rescuing strays. Unfortunately, some of the animals I actually "rescued" were actually the neighbors' pets so my parents put a stop to my misguided good deeds pretty quickly." Loren busted out laughing. Eddie shrugged and gave her an innocent smile, "Hey, it's the thought that counts right?"

It was ironic, Eddie thought. He had been stressing about seeing Loren all day, but the minute she walked through the door, it was as if Eddie could finally relax and just be himself. Being with Loren was so easy. It was as if he and Loren had known each other their entire lives. Seeing Loren completely at home in his apartment and wearing his clothes was just so simple and ordinary and Eddie for the first time in days felt calm and at peace.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Eddie said casually, "That's probably the food. I ordered subs, I hope you don't mind." Loren nodded, "Sounds great. I'm starved. I took my last final yesterday afternoon, so my appetite has returned full force."

Eddie chuckled as he opened the door, "That's good to hear because I ordered a lot. I wasn't exactly sure what you would like so I ordered two of everything off the menu, but don't worry I usually drop the extras off at a soup kitchen up the street."

Loren looked at him with complete seriousness, "What makes you think there are going to be any extras? My mom always jokes that I can practically eat my bodyweight in food." Loren grinned then to let Eddie know that she was kidding.

Eddie looked at Loren with mild approval, "That's awesome. I love a girl who can eat. Chloe's idea of eating was getting full after eating two ice cubes."

Loren smiled ironically, "Well, you know what they say. You are what you eat and that girl definitely has ice in her veins."

Eddie laughed quietly to himself. He loved how Loren's brain worked. How could Loren ever believe that she was boring? Eddie was completely fascinated by everything that she said or did. Eddie opened the door and took the box of food from Jeffrey, gave him a big tip, and thanked him for services. Eddie started to position the food out on the coffee table and then sat next to Loren on the couch as they both began to dig into the food.

Eddie jumped slightly when Loren began to squeal with enjoyment, "Pastrami. Yes. I am totally good for two of these bad boys. It's my philosophy that I am going to pig out as much as I can while I still have the metabolism for it." Loren took a huge bite of sandwich and lifted her hand to give him a high five "Great job Mr. Duran. I fully approve." "

Eddie smiled and his heart swelled a little at how much Loren was capable of appreciating just an ordinary sandwich. Eddie shook his head at her and grinned, but he returned the high five. Eddie puffed out chest and pounded it with his fist proudly, "Us rockstars can be fairly resourceful when we want to."

Loren mocked him, "You may be resourceful but you're not very practical." Eddie looked at her completely puzzled, "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Loren said pointedly, "Your door doesn't even have a peephole. I still have PTSD from our last encounter with Chloe. The whole situation could have been avoided if you would have simply been able to look out a peephole and decide whether or not you wanted to answer the door. See, it's practical. "

Eddie groaned, "Yeah, sorry about that. Building security is pretty tight though. Only people that are on my approved list are able to get access to my apartment."

Loren looked over at Eddie curiously, "So, does that mean that Chloe is still on your approved list?"

Eddie looked at Loren and searched her face for any shred of jealously or animosity but all he found was just genuine interest.

Eddie replied honestly, "Yes. She is. I know I should remove her from the list but for some reason I just haven't been able to yet. I want to hate her for what she did to me, but I just can't seem to make myself. "

Loren put her hand gently on his. "Eddie, it's okay. It's only been a couple of weeks since you broke up. That takes time to get over. You dated for over a year, and its okay to miss her. Don't try to force yourself to try to feel how you think you should. Just feel how you feel. You don't even have to make any decisions about your relationship with her right now. One day you might be ready to take her off your approved list or the opposite may happen and you might find that you forgive her and that you want her in your life. Whatever decision you make, it's your heart and your choice. No one should judge you for that, and you shouldn't judge yourself for that.

Eddie sat in silence for a minute and processed Loren's words. Despite their good intentions, Jake and Pops always seemed to be telling him how to feel about Chloe and telling him that he should eliminate her from his life for his own good because she was toxic. Eddie knew that Pops and Jake were only looking out for his best interest, but he was constantly beating himself up emotionally because he just couldn't let go of the feelings he had for Chloe as quickly as they expected him to. Now that Loren had given him permission to do or feel whatever was best for him, Eddie felt like this black cloud that had been enveloping his emotions for weeks now was beginning to dissipate. Eddie wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew now with certainty that his heart would heal eventually. It may not heal as quickly as everyone else expected, but just like a broken bone, it would heal in its own time and there was no point in trying to rush it.

Eddie stared at Loren intently, "I don't understand how you can be so diplomatic regarding Chloe. I know you're not a fan of hers, and the last time you two saw each other, she wanted to claw your eyes out. "

Loren said plainly, "I don't take it personally that Chloe hates me. She would hate anyone that she thought was encroaching upon her territory. But, you're right. I don't like her. I think she is a bitch, and I don't trust her. I don't think she is good for you, and I hate how she hurt you. I am not nor will I ever be a fan of hers. "

Loren looked into Eddie's eyes kindly, "But, I am a fan of yours. It doesn't matter how I feel about Chloe. It only matters how you feel about her. The heart isn't rational. It wants what it wants, and if you forgive her and decide to give her a second chance, I'm not going to judge you for that decision. "

Eddie said with conviction, "It's over between Chloe and me. Even if I could trust her again, my feelings for her have changed. I'm not sure why I can't take her off the approved list for my apartment. She was there for me when my mother died and maybe I still feel obligated to her for helping me through the worst time of my life. As much as she has hurt me, I think a part of me will always feel some gratitude towards her just because of that. But trust me, it's nothing more than that."

Loren decided that this topic of conversation had run its course and looked up at Eddie mischievously, "You know what all this talk about Chloe is making me think about?" Eddie had no clue "No. What?" Loren giggled. "Scary movies, she's pretty terrifying. I think it's time to make some popcorn, put a movie in and get the crap scared out of us. Sound like a plan?"

Loren started to pick up and remove the remaining sandwiches from the table and then started to walk towards the kitchen. "Since you have such impeccable taste in movies Mr. Duran, you can find one to watch, the scarier the better. I'll go and make popcorn and get some drinks."

Eddie noticed the obvious attempt that Loren had made in changing the subject, "Nice transition there Ms. Tate."

Loren raised her eyes sassily, "And that was me being subtle. Talking about Chloe is about as enjoyable for me as having my wisdom teeth removed but at least then the dentist will give you get something for the pain. With Chloe, there's no relief, there's just pain. " Eddie couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. At that moment, he wanted to pull Loren Tate into his arms and kiss her with everything he had.

When Loren left the room, Eddie couldn't stop smiling. She simply just made him feel good all the time. Eddie had never met another person who was so strong and secure in who they were. Loren was authentic and simply laid all her cards out on the table and owned whatever it was she thought or felt. Many people would have felt the need to disguise or to minimize their dislike of Chloe in front of Eddie, but Loren stated how she felt and didn't apologize or make excuses even if how she felt might offend him.

Eddie selected the original Paranormal from his movie collection because he wanted to choose something that had multiple sequels to it so that if the night continued to go as great as it had started then he could suggest they watch another one. . And, if they weren't able to watch all the movies tonight, he would be able to suggest that Loren come back the following weekend to finish what they had started. Eddie was pretty proud of himself for being so innovative when it came to finding ways for him to convince Loren to spend as much time with him as possible.

Loren came back into the room carrying a large bowl of popcorn and two bottled waters. She set the refreshments on the table and looked around the room. So, do you have any blankets and pillows? I'm kind of a chicken. I love scary movies but only if I have something to hide behind when the gory parts come up." Eddie smiled, "Yeah, I do. I'll be right back."

When Eddie came back into the room, Loren had already started to make herself comfortable on the couch. Eddie put the movie in the DVD player and went and sat next Loren on the couch and put the bowl of popcorn in between them. Eddie wished that he could put his arm around Loren, but he wasn't sure that she would appreciate it. To be honest, he really wasn't sure how Loren felt about him. She was sweet, funny, and engaging around him but he wasn't sure if she saw more potential in him than as just a friend.

Loren looked at him inquisitively, "So, Mr. Duran what are we watching tonight?" Eddie responded, "Paranormal seemed like a good choice for tonight."

Loren nodded encouragingly, "Good idea. I totally approve. Plus, there's a bunch of sequels, so if we don't finish them tonight we can maybe make plans to hangout next week to watch whatever we don't see tonight."

Eddie smiled innocently as if it had never occurred to him before and teased Loren, "Wow. I hadn't thought of that. I think maybe I would be willing to arrange something like that if I'm not washing my hair." Loren laughed, "Ha, very funny."

Loren looked up at Eddie shyly, "Eddie, I kind of want to ask you something, but I don't want to scare you away." Eddie put his hand gently on Loren's hand, "You can ask me anything. I don't scare easily."

Loren smiled timidly, "I haven't really hung out with guys that I like all that often, so I'm not really sure what the rules are. But, I get kind of jumpy when watching these types of movies. Would you put your arm around me when we watch the movie? I think it might help me freak out a little less."

Eddie put his arm around Loren and drew her close to him and covered them both with a blanket. "I would like nothing better than to put my arm around you. But, I think now it's my turn to ask you a question."

Loren looked at him strangely, "Sure. I can't imagine what you would want to know about me though." Eddie thought of how he wanted to present the question, "I am presuming by how you phrased your question that you are categorizing me as a guy you like, but what exactly do you mean by that?"

Loren looked at Eddie nervously, "Before I answer that question I just want to say that I really hoped you meant it when you said that you're not easily scared away." Eddie hugged Loren even closer and kissed the top of her head. "Loren, I'll tell you if I'm getting scared and trust me I am nowhere near that point."

Loren took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Eddie there are plenty of guys that I like, but your arm is the only one that I want around me. And, frankly, the feelings that I have developed for you in such a short time are scarier to me than any movie we could possibly watch right now."

And without saying another word and surprising even herself when she acted so completely on impulse, Loren opened her eyes; rearranged her body so that she was looking directly into the soulful brown eyes of Eddie Duran; and kissed him gently on the lips.

Eddie was pleasantly surprised by Loren initiating the kiss and gently grabbed her around her waist and positioned her body so that she was sitting in his lap. Eddie then placed his hand tenderly behind the back of her head and pulled her closer in order to deepen the kiss. Eddie tentatively parted Loren's lips with his tongue and hoped that he wasn't escalating things with Loren too fast. Just as Eddie was wondering if he should pull back, Loren began to reciprocate every move he made with his tongue with one of her own and the kiss intensified with passion. Loren began to stroke her hand down Eddie's chest, and he sucked in a deep breath and whispered, "Loren, I think we should slow down."

Loren felt as if someone had just splashed cold water in her face and immediately stopped, got off Eddie's lap, and put her hand over her face. "Eddie, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I have just wanted to kiss you for a while now, but I never should have acted on that impulse unless I was sure you wanted it to."

Eddie gently took Loren's hand and looked her sweetly in the eyes, "I've wanted to kiss you for a while now to. That's not what I meant. I just meant that we needed to slow down because my body wanted to do a lot more than to just kiss you, and I am not sure either one of us are ready for that at this point."

Loren sighed "I hate that you're right, but you are. My body wanted to jump all in too. A part of me wishes that I was the type of girl that could just throw caution to the wind and be able to have sex with a very attractive rockstar and not get too emotionally attached. But, I can't."

Eddie hid the hurt that flashed in his heart, "So is that all this is to you? A makeout session with a rockstar?"

Loren immediately realized Eddie had gotten the wrong idea by her words. Loren gently put took Eddie's hand. "Eddie, I have no idea what this is. All I know is that I really like you. And don't take this the wrong way. I love Eddie Duran the Rockstar, but it is actually the least interesting thing about you. I love and am amazed by your talent and could spend all day listening to you sing or play your instruments but that is what you do. It isn't who you are. The Eddie I spent all day with earlier this week and the Eddie I am with right now is who I can't stop thinking about."

Loren placed Eddie's hand on her stomach, "The Eddie I am with right now is the one who gives me butterflies. I'm sorry if I ever made you think even for a minute that I was just a fan crushing on her idol instead of a girl falling for a boy that she really hopes is falling for her back. "

Eddie was beyond touched at Loren's heartfelt words, and the only way he could express how he felt in that moment was to kiss her with unadulterated passion. Eddie's voice was husky when he pulled apart, "Where in the world did you come from Loren Tate?" Loren rearranged her body back towards the television screen and looked up and stated proudly, "I'm from the Valley Mr. Duran, and don't you forget it. Now would you quit distracting me and put in the movie already?"


	10. Chapter 10-Revenge is Best Served Cold

Eddie Duran had never been more thoroughly entertained in his whole entire life and that was saying something considering that he was a rockstar and had watched concerts of elite musicians, attended countless movie premieres, and danced the night away at exclusive clubs in every major city in the world. Eddie, however, would forfeit going to all of them if it meant spending the night with one Loren Tate and being allowed to watch her as she was being scared shitless watching horror movies in the dark.

If Eddie hadn't already seen Paranormal Activity, he wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what actually happened in it because he hadn't taken his eyes off of Loren the entire movie. Eddie was completely amused watching Loren as she watched the movie. Loren would audibly gasp and scream at all the scary spots and then would throw the blanket they were sharing over her head every time she anticipated an especially terrifying part approaching. Loren would then peak out from underneath the blanket almost as if she didn't want to watch what was coming but couldn't help herself and then would practically jump into Eddie's lap when she was startled by whatever scared her during the scene. Eddie had to admit that he liked the scenes the best that caused Loren to leap into his arms. Any reasons he had to hold Loren close were good ones, even if they only lasted for the briefest of moments.

Somehow during the movie, Eddie developed a brilliant but evil idea. Eddie handed the half eaten bowl of popcorn to Loren and excused himself to go and use the bathroom. Loren looked up briefly but had been so thoroughly engrossed in the movie that she barely acknowledged his leaving. During an especially quiet part of the movie, Eddie had snuck up and crouched behind the couch, smiled to himself, and bided his time until the perfect time approached. Loren was completely focused on the movie and oblivious to the world around her. Eddie waited in silence and as the music in one particular scene started off quietly and then started to build dramatically, he prepared himself for action. Just as the music reached its climax in the scene, Eddie jumped out from behind the couch, yelled "boo" at the top of his lungs, and grabbed Loren's shoulders.

Loren screamed at the top of her lungs, the bowl of popcorn went flying, and she dove underneath her blanket and ended up falling off the couch. Eddie collapsed on the floor in a heap of uncontrollable laughter. Eddie was laughing so hard that he was caught completely off guard when he felt a cold bottle of water being poured directly on top of his head.

Loren smiled slyly as she said, "I thought you might need a little help cooling down." Eddie went to grab Loren's leg but she easily sidestepped him, and then ran to the opposite side of the couch.

Eddie got this mischievous grin on his face as he got to his feet. So, Ms. Tate wanted to play. He was down for that. Eddie ran to the right end of the couch and Loren countered by running to the left end of the couch. Eddie ended up chasing Loren around the couch several times before he faked going right but instead went left and by the time Loren realized what had happened, Eddie caught a laughing Loren and grabbed her tightly around the waist and spun her around and they both ended up collapsing on the ground with Loren landing on top of Eddie.

Eddie rolled them around so that it was he that was on top of Loren. Eddie was pinning both of Loren's arms above her head with one hand and restricting her legs with his own and when Loren was completely immobile, he began to lightly run his fingers up and down her side with his free hand. Loren attempted to buck him off with her feet and struggled to get her hands free. Apparently, Ms. Tate was extremely ticklish and after a few more minutes of antagonizing her and her struggling, Eddie had a change of heart as to what he would rather be doing instead of tickling her.

Eddie released her hands and began to gently kiss her neck and worked his way up to her lips. Loren immediately stilled and then tilted her body up so that it was pressing directly against his and began to kiss him back lightly. Their kiss intensified, and Eddie found his hand resting on Loren's lower abdomen, his fingers gently reaching underneath the hem of the shirt. When Loren eagerly responded by placing her free hand on his neck and started to work her way down to his chest, Eddie began to slide his bare hand underneath her shirt, and felt skin on skin. Loren arched her back towards his touch, and his hand began to inch upward. Loren was so soft and she smelled like wild flowers.

Loren's breathing started to get more labored and she started to tug at Eddie's shirt to remove it. Eddie stood up, removed his t-shirt, and offered his hand to Loren who was still lying on the floor. When she reached up and grabbed his hand, he pulled her to standing position and began to pull Loren towards the direction of his bedroom.

Apparently, the change in position triggered something rational in Loren because all of a sudden Loren stepped out of Eddie's grasp, walked over and sat on the couch, and looked up Eddie apologetically, "Eddie, I want to do this, but we can't. You are more handsome than any man has a right to be, and I have never wanted anyone more than I want you right now, but sex means something to me. As much as I like you, I'm just not ready to share every part of me with you just yet. "

Eddie grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and pulled it back over his head and sat next to Loren. Eddie sounded guilty when he finally spoke "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get that far."

Loren smiled softly, "You didn't let it get anywhere that I didn't want it to go, and someday I'll be ready. I'm just not yet. You just broke up with Chloe a couple of weeks ago, and I don't want to be a rebound fling for you."

Eddie looked at Loren with complete shock and said emphatically, "You mean more to me than just some rebound girl. I haven't thought of Chloe even once this evening. You are the only girl that has been on my mind"

Loren shrugged, "This has been a fantastic evening but what happens when you go back to your rockstar lifestyle tomorrow and you're writing albums, touring, and having supermodels hitting on you all the time. I am just not sure that I can compete with all that and I'm not sure if I really want to."

Eddie smiled sadly because so much of what Loren had said was true. This night was a respite from his regular lifestyle and tomorrow he would be thrown back into the world of writing music, giving interviews, and planning his next album and accompanying world tour. "I think this is the first time that I have ever lost out on getting a girl because I'm a rockstar. For most women, being a rockstar usually seals the deal for me. "

Loren looked at Eddie regretfully. "If I were to be completely honest, the idea of hanging out with a rockstar is intimidating. I know that sounds ironic considering that the reason that I met you was because I am a fan of your music." Loren grinned with embarrassment, "And, I have definitely done my fair share of fantasizing about what it would be like to be with a certain rockstar" Loren stopped suddenly and winked at Eddie, "Let's just say in my fantasies we never hit the pause button."

Eddie raised his eye brows raised with approval and encouragement, indicating that if Loren wanted to elaborate on her "fantasies" that he would be more than a willing listener, and he would even take notes for future reference if it helped. Eddie thought to himself that Loren wasn't the only one that could be a good student.

Loren grinned at Eddie guessing pretty accurately exactly where his thoughts had taken him and shook her head slowly as she returned to her previous train of thought, "But when I went to meet you, I never expected or even desired to be allowed entrance into your world. As much as I was drawn to you, the rockstar lifestyle is kind of a turnoff to me. It's so loud and over the top. I live a really quiet and boring life, and it suits me. I sing and write music because it allows me to express my emotions and because I love the feeling of creating something out of nothing. Music is my passion, but being rich and famous doesn't appeal to me at all. In my experience, being the center of attention just makes a person an easy target for haters. For me, tonight, just sitting around like this and having a really nice low-key evening with a really cute boy is practically perfect.

Eddie concurred with Loren's description of their date night together, because this type of night suited him too and he couldn't remember the last time that he had truly enjoyed himself so much. He never wanted the night to end. He wished that rockstars had superpowers because if they did he would use it to freeze time, and Loren would never have to leave his apartment or his arms for that matter. Eddie thought, however, that being a rockstar wasn't just about having your picture taken everywhere you went and exploiting your wealth and fame so that you could lord it over the other 99% of the population.

Eddie relaxed back into the couch and put his arms behind as his head as he thoughtfully responded to Loren's statement, "I agree that parts of the rockstar lifestyle can be overwhelming. The invasion of privacy when you're a celebrity feels intrusive at times, and people think that just because I'm famous that I should be immune to what is written or said about me, but I'm not. My songs are extensions of my thoughts and emotions, so when someone trashes them or calls them superficial, it's difficult not to take it personally.

Loren grimaced, "I'm not sure I would have thick enough skin to be able to deal with all that and to still get out of bed every day.

Eddie nodded in agreement, "It's tough. But then there are the fans that touch my heart and inspire me as much as I do them. When you share your heart through your music, and someone approaches you at a meet and greet and tells you that you changed their life; it's an incredible feeling." Eddie gave Loren a pointed look "If I hadn't put myself out there because of the fear of being judged, there would be no music and you and I would have never met."

Loren reluctantly nodded with agreement. She was about to responded when her eyes sparkled, and she jumped up with excitement. "I have an idea for a song. Do you have a piece of paper? I have to get these lyrics out of my brain before it drives me nuts."

Eddie silently stood up and walked over to his piano and grabbed his own handy dandy journal and a pencil that he always kept nearby for moments such as this when he needed to exorcise the seeds of inspiration from his own brain. Eddie silently handed the requested items to Loren and sat next to her on the couch and watched intently as Loren, writing as fast as she could possibly write, scribbled words onto the empty page.

Eddie's face became engulfed in a grin as he immediately connected to the emerging idea and when Loren paused to think, Eddie grabbed his journal from Loren's hands and lyrics began to flow through him onto the piece of paper and he began to seamlessly continue where Loren had left off as if there had been no interruption of thought at all. Eddie's mind and body became this empty vessel and creative energy flowed through him onto the piece of paper. It was almost as if the words were a part of him and yet separate coming from something larger and vaster than him. It felt surreal, and yet he had never felt so present.

Loren in the meantime had torn out another piece of paper from his journal, found another pencil on top of a nearby table, and wandered over to piano and began to play with chords and melodies and to sing quietly to herself. Once Eddie had purged himself of all remaining drops of inspiration, he stopped writing and began to listen to Loren as random notes that she had been playing began to melt together and began to formulate the early stages of a chorus.

Eddie's mind began to descend down from the creative high he had just been on, and when he began to contemplate what had just happened, he became astounded by how ten minutes ago he and Loren were just having a casual conversation and how Loren had manifested something so completely amazing out of just an ordinary comment he had made. Eddie was starting to question exactly who the true rockstar in this relationship really was.

Eddie silently walked over to the piano bench and sat next to Loren on the piano bench to watch her work. Eddie' presence next to Loren startled her, and she stopped playing. Eddie looked at Loren questioningly, "Don't stop playing. It sounded great."

Loren blushed, "Thank you. I still find it so surreal that I am sitting here playing on your piano when two weeks ago we had never even met before. I can barely sing in front of my mom and my bestfriend. What is it about you that makes me lose all sense of self preservation?"

Eddie smiled winningly and looked down at Loren, "It's the Eddie Duran charm. Don't blame yourself. Women are unable to resist me."

Loren laughed and kissed Eddie gently, "Oh, I can resist. I just don't want to. It's kind of like trying to say no to a puppy."

Eddie jokingly looked appalled at Loren's statement, "Are you comparing me to dog?"

Loren smiled back innocently, "Don't be silly. Dogs can't play piano or write songs, and they are much easier to train."

Eddie smirked and kissed Loren's neck provocatively, "I can be easy to train with the right boner, I mean bone."

Loren burst out laughing, "Oh my God, you are such a guy!"

Eddie gave Loren one last hug before he reluctantly let go. "So, Ms. Tate I think you better distract me quickly with whatever you were just playing before all my good intentions of taking things slow with you are completely shot to hell."

Loren smiled slyly at Eddie, placed her hand gently on his thigh, and looked up at him provocatively, "I wouldn't want to take advantage of you in such a vulnerable state Mr. Duran. But, just thought I would share with you that one of my favorite fantasies included you, me, and a piano bench." Loren innocently clapped her other hand over her mouth and pretended to be shocked at what she had said and whispered sexily, "Thankfully, I stopped myself before I revealed to you where my tattoo is. I got it after I attended your concert at the Avalon. It's kind of in a hard to reach spot, but every time I'm in the shower and washing it with soap, let's just say I'm always thinking of you."

Eddie cleared his throat and stood up quickly and said with a husky voice with trace amounts of amusement and embarrassment. "If you'll excuse me, I think I might need a very cold shower right now and a new change of clothes."

Loren smiled knowingly, "I sure hope it wasn't anything I said". Loren then called out to Eddie sweetly and he started to rush out of the room, "Oh by the way, we're even now." Eddie was having a difficult time remembering his name in his currently aroused state and was momentarily confused by her comment, "Even for what?" and then it hit him suddenly. Damn, the girl was brilliant. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

After a very cold shower and a change of clothes, Eddie returned to the living room to find Loren again engrossed in composing the song they had been working on earlier. This time all traces of humor and teasing on her face were gone and replaced by intense focus and complete seriousness. Eddie stood at a distance observed quietly for a few minutes.

Loren had found his lyrics for verses in his notebook that he had written and had combined them with the chorus that she had written and was now finalizing the touches on the piano composition that she had just started before he had went to take a shower. Eddie thought in admiration that Loren was probably one of the hardest workers that he had ever seen and he was now wondering if she hadn't intentionally plotted to have him leave the room so that she would have the time and space to work in complete solitude.

Eddie had no desire to interrupt Loren's songwriting process as he was simply enthralled watching her. However, despite Eddie's good intentions, his phone rang, and its interruption broke the concentrations of both Eddie and Loren. Eddie wanted to hit 'ignore' on his phone but it was Jake, and Eddie wanted to tell him about the newly created song, and he thought that Jake wouldn't be calling at this hour if it wasn't something important.

Eddie gave Loren and apologetic look and mumbled, "It's Jake. I'll take this in the other room. You keep working. It sounds fantastic." Loren simply nodded and resumed what she had been doing while Eddie stepped into his bedroom to take the phone call.

Eddie answered jovially, "Hey Jake. What's up bro?"

Jake answered pleasantly but a little warily, "Hey Eduardo, I know it's late, but I'm at the office now and I got some news that I really want to deliver to you in person, would it be okay if I stopped by your apartment? I know it's late but, it's important."

Eddie knew that Jake wouldn't ask to come over at this time of night if it was just some mundane business matter and responded "Of course you can stop by. You're always welcome here man. You know that. Is everything okay?"

Jake said with seriousness "Everything's fine, better than fine actually. We just have an issue that needs to be discussed sooner rather than later."

Eddie responded with concern, "Okay, well come on over. I have some news of my own. Loren and I have been hanging out this evening, and she pretty much wrote the next song that I want recorded on my album."

Jake sounded surprised, "Great. I can't wait to hear it. I'm glad that Loren's there. The issue actually concerns her. I'm not actually sure how she's going to respond. I'll be over right over to tell you about it." And before Eddie could ask any more questions Jake had hung up.

Eddie walked back into the living room still trying to make sense of the weird conversation that he had just had with Jake. Loren looked up with concern as she approached him, "Is everything okay?"

Eddie shrugged, "I think so. Jake's coming over. He says he has some news. It must be important. He wouldn't make a trip out of here at this time on a Saturday evening if it wasn't."

Loren started to stand, "I can go. You probably need privacy to speak with Jake, and it's getting late. I need to work on my graduation speech this evening still and I work a full shift at the café tomorrow."

Eddie shook his head and gave Loren the best puppy dog look that he could manage. "Can you please stay a little longer? I really would like to play for Jake the song we just created, and Jake said that the news that he has actually has something to do with you."

Loren looked as confused as Eddie had felt after his conversation with Jake, "That's strange. What could he have to say that has anything to do with me?"

Eddie kissed Loren softly on her forehead, "No clue. But if it means I get to spend a few more minutes with you then Jake can take his time in getting here."

Loren smiled sweetly at Eddie and snuggled into his arm and he hugged her close. Just as Eddie was about to lean down and plant a kiss on Loren's partly open lips, there was a sharp knock at the door. Loren chuckled as she heard Eddie mumble under his breath that whatever Jake had to tell them better be earthshattering or that he was going to be a dead man.

Eddie opened the door and dispassionately greeted his manager, "Hey Jake. Glad you could stop by."

Jake fully aware that he must have interrupted an intimate moment said with a smile in his voice, "Hey Eduardo. Good to see you. Loren, if it isn't my favorite criminal. I thought you had better taste than to hang out with rockstars."

Loren laughed at the joke and went to give Jake a hug. "Hey Jake. Nice to see you. If you can overlook the bad manners and blatant narcissism, rockstars are really just like everyone else. Plus, I'm really just using Eddie for his piano and his body."

Eddie's eyes opened wide at Loren's teasing proclamation but then he looked down with an embarrassed grin and started to blush a bright beet right. "Crap. It's two against one now.

Jake embraced Loren in a great big bear hug and laughed jovially, "I really like you girl. It's about time Eddie actually got some good taste."

Eddie glared at the two of them but the corners of his mouth threatened to break out in a smile as he stated with the fierceness of a growling two year old, "Jake, I'm assuming you had something you wanted to discuss with us and didn't just come over here to see Loren."

The playfulness and teasing slowly depleted from Jake's eyes but his smile stayed in place. He exchanged a look with Eddie that communicated something but Loren wasn't exactly sure what.

Jake spoke up then and said with forced enthusiasm, "I do have something I need to discuss with the both of you, but I think I would like to hear the song you told me about first."

Eddie knew by Jake's reaction that his manager had deflected the weightier conversation that was to come with the less intense topic of conversation of songwriting. Jake never considered writing songs a casual topic of conversation and was constantly pressuring Eddie to write songs more timely, so the fact that Jake was trying to delay telling Eddie and Loren about whatever he came to tell them was an immediate indication to Eddie that whatever Jake wanted to tell them was something huge. Eddie knew his manager would tell them whatever it was in time and decided to just go along with Jake's suggestion to listen to Loren and Eddie's newly minted song.

Loren looked up at Eddie nervously, "I don't think it's done. I mean we have a rough start to the verses and a chorus and I have been playing with a melody, but it's very rough Jake."

Eddie explained, "Loren and I were having a conversation earlier, and in the middle of it, Loren jumps up and demands to me that she needs a piece of paper because she has an idea and she needed to write it down immediately. Loren wrote the chorus, which inspired me to write the verses. Loren composed the piano accompaniment while I was taking a shower and changing clothes."

Jake was about to ask why Eddie needed to change clothes when Eddie gave him a sharp 'don't ask' look and Jake bit back a giant grin. Eddie continued, "So, the song is a duet, and we haven't actually sang it together yet. But, I listened as Loren was just finalizing it, and it's pretty close to being done."

Loren looked at both Jake and Eddie then and said softly, "I don't know if it's good. It really was just an idea I had. I wasn't expecting anyone but Eddie to ever hear it."

Jake saw how nervous Loren was, "It's okay Loren. I come over here all the time and listen to Eddie's material before it's completed. Sometimes it's great and sometimes it's not. I'm just here to give feedback. I already know both you and Eddie are very talented. If I don't like the song, it isn't going to be any sort of reflection about what I think about you two as artists."

Loren looked uncertain but then looked pleadingly into Jake's eyes "Jake, please just promise me that no matter what you'll tell me the truth. If you hate it, please don't spare my feelings. I don't trust a lot of people, but I trust you for some reason and your opinion means a lot to me."

Jake smiled softly at Loren and gave Eddie a look that said how touched he was by Loren's faith in him, "I promise you Loren that I will be honest. But, you have to promise me something too." Loren looked up at him puzzled and Jake put his hand gently on hers, "If I tell you that it's good, you need to trust me then too. Okay?"

Loren looked at him for a moment then nodded and held out her hand, "It's a deal Jake. If you promise to always be honest with me, I will promise to trust in whatever you tell me, good or bad." Jake shook Loren's hand and said with a gruffness in his voice that threatened to show how much this young girl's trust in him had truly moved him "So, let's hear this song."

Loren decided that she was going to take a leap of faith. She was going to stop thinking about what Eddie or Jake thought and she was just going to do what she always did when she was scared, she was going to lose herself in her music. Loren was a little nervous as she began to play the beginning notes of the song's introduction on the piano, but by the time Eddie had started to sing the first verse, Loren was already immersed in the melody.

In Loren's mind, she no longer was in Eddie's apartment or playing on his piano, she was in her room standing next to Eddie's life-size poster singing directly into his eyes while she danced around her room invisible to the world.

Eddie's hand touched Loren's shoulder which brought Loren back to reality. Loren's fingers continued to fly lightly across the piano keys, and the next thing she knew the image of bedroom that had been in her mind disappeared and now the only thing in the world that existed were the chocolate brown eyes of Eddie Duran, which were staring directly into her own light hazel ones.

Loren chimed in then harmonizing with Eddie as he started to sing the chorus and then taking over lead vocals for the second verse as Eddie began to sing background for her. Loren never removed her gaze from Eddie's eyes throughout the remaining portion of the song, and when she played the final chords of the song on the piano, she had practically forgotten Jake was still there.

Loren heard Jake move then as he walked up to the side of the piano to speak with both Eddie and Loren. Jake looked as if he wanted to say something but was having difficulty finding the right words to say it. Eddie interpreted this silence to mean that Jake wasn't crazy about the song and looked up at Jake almost in warning to be gentle with whatever he had to say. Eddie knew if Jake didn't like the song that he needed to be honest because Loren had demanded it from him, but Eddie wouldn't let anyone hurt Loren unnecessarily if it could be prevented.

Jake shook his head at Eddie silently telling him to back off. "Loren, it's incredible. The song is definitely a hit. You're really talented, which is actually why I have come to speak with you. I have news, and I'm not sure you're going to like it. "


	11. Chapter 11-Jake's Big News

Jake Madsen was pacing frenetically from one end of the living room floor to the other end. Eddie and Loren were casually seated next to each other on the couch holding hands anxiously waiting for Jake to tell them the big news. Jake was typically cool as a cucumber, so it was disconcerting for both Eddie and Loren to observe him so completely unnerved.

Jake suddenly stopped and shook his head in disbelief. "I am a big fat idiot." Loren and Eddie exchanged startled looks.

Jake took a deep breath and calmed himself "Loren, when Eddie originally proposed having a songwriting contest, I tried to discourage him. Managing Eddie's career is my passion, but it is also a huge time commitment and the idea of going through thousands of online submissions to hopefully find a needle in a haystack sounded excruciating and frankly there are millions of other things I would rather invest my energies into. Eddie wore me down though. He was adamant that this contest would enable an undiscovered songwriter to break into the business while simultaneously providing him a track that he would be able to record on his upcoming album. I was reluctantly persuaded when he sold me on the potential promotional opportunities, but its success was never a priority of mine"

Loren didn't really understand where Jake was going with all this, but she understood the sentiment of being pulled in multiple directions and making choices to please others rather than to do what she wanted for herself.

Loren smiled compassionately, "I can relate. I should be working on my valedictorian speech that I need to give next weekend, but I would rather be doing pretty much anything else. But, Jake, even if you hated the idea of the contest, you executed it brilliantly."

Jake grimaced, "Loren you are such an incredible girl that it makes me feel even more horrible that I have done you such a grave injustice."

Loren exchanged a questioning glance with Eddie who had been silent throughout this whole conversation, but Eddie looked just as bewildered as Loren.

Loren said with confusion, "Jake, you're not making any sense. You have been nothing but great. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like we are becoming friends. I trust you, and I don't think that you have ever been anything but kind to me"

Jake smiled at Loren softly, "I don't know how I never saw it before now."

Eddie cleared his throat, "Jake, I think maybe you need to get to the point. What's going on?"

Jake nodded, "Loren, last week after listening to your song, it occurred to Eddie and me that the execution of the songwriting contest thus far has been an epic failure. It has been disorganized and poorly implemented. It was apparent after listening again to the top 25 submissions that there were serious mistakes made when narrowing down the submissions and choosing contestants for the top five in the contest."

Eddie and Jake exchanged a knowing look. Eddie realized exactly where this conversation was going, and Eddie was waiting with anticipation at whatever Jake had to say with equal parts eagerness and dread. Eddie, his dad, and Nora had come up with a plan earlier that week to get Loren's song included back into the contest. Eddie had presented the idea to Jake a couple days ago, but Jake had been noncommittal at the time, and when Eddie had left Jake's office after discussing the plan, Eddie hadn't been sure if Jake would take his idea for the songwriting contest into consideration or not.

Jake looked at Loren like someone about to crush the hopes of young child by telling them that Santa Claus wasn't real. "Loren, the first time I listened to your song in the office. I was just going through the motions. My focus was on meeting with a potential new client and listening to your song at that moment was not a priority. I liked you and I didn't want to disappoint you, but I really didn't believe that there was going to anything special about your submission that we hadn't already found in the top five contestants."

Loren noted that Eddie was now glaring at Jake with anger, and Loren put her hand on his arm to calm him. When Eddie's eyes lost the edges of fury, Loren stood up and walked over to where Jake stood, "Jake I understand you were busy. I was touched that you were kind enough to even go through the motions for me. If you're feeling guilty because you think I feel slighted because I wasn't included in the top five, please don't. My bestfriend recorded it and submitted it online to the contest without my knowledge. I never truly believed I was a serious contender in winning it."

Jake smiled fondly at how sweetly Loren was trying to comfort him. She truly hated to see anyone hurting and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Jake how she had lovingly brought Eddie's temper back under control, a task that was damn near impossible for mere mortals. The businessman inside of him wanted to do what was right for Jake Madsen Management Company but that part of him was conflicted with the part of him that saw himself like a big brother to Loren; and the big brother in him wanted to protect Loren from the ruthlessness of a business that could eat a person's soul from the inside out with its constant rejection and its lack of humanity.

Jake looked directly into Loren's eyes and admitted harshly, "I was a pure imbecile to not see what was right in front of my eyes. Thankfully, Eddie is rather stubborn and very persistent when he wants something. A few days ago, Eddie barged into my office and stated that he had an idea that would restore the integrity of the contest. Eddie suggested that we should tell the media that there were so many great song submissions to choose from that we were going to release the submissions of those who hadn't made it through to the top five online onto the Eddie Duran Website and let the Eddie Duran fans choose which five to include back into the contest. Then, the five original contestants that had been chosen plus the five contestants that had been voted on and selected by the fans would be instructed to show up at the MK club next week where impartial judges would narrow down the ten contestants to three. The top three contenders would then perform their songs live and a final winner would be selected from the live performances."

Loren dropped to the couch quietly, "So, what you're saying is that you're going to be releasing the online video of me singing my song onto the Eddie Duran website where millions of fans will be watching and voting on it to determine if it is good enough to be selected as one of the top 10."

Jake knelt next to Loren and gently took her shaking hand. "What I am saying is that it was released online early yesterday morning and a large number of Eddie Duran fans have already seen it."

Loren sighed and looked fearfully up at Eddie and then back at Jake, "If your trying to tell me really nicely that the fans hated it, I appreciate that you're concerned about my feelings. But, I'll be okay." Loren shruged casually as if her heart wasn't breaking into a million pieces and gave Jake a reassuring smile, "I'm disappointed but at least now I know and I can focus on more realistic goals."

Eddie studied Jake's expression but when he couldn't read the blank look on Jake's face. Eddie thought for a moment that maybe Loren had guessed right and his idea of entering her video online had backfired, but Eddie knew in his gut that Loren's song was good. Loren leaned back against Eddie, and he put his arm comfortingly around her and pulled her close to him while nuzzling the top of her head with his chin.

Jake slowly shook his head, "Loren, the fans loved it. It has not only beaten out every other submission by a landslide, but it has gone viral. I have never in my whole career seen such a reaction for a new unknown artist. Your name has been trending on Twitter all day. My phone has been ringing off the hook from all major label executives, including Eddie's, who want to know who you are and if you're signed under my management. I have had major music distributers wanting to know when your song will be available for download and if there will be any follow-up singles. There have been inquiries from the media wanting interviews and if Eddie had a response that he wanted to give at this time."

Jake looked up flabergasted, "When Eddie signed on with me, his career developed gradually and in stages and he was able to adjust to his rockstar status incrementally. We had time to develop his brand. Loren, you don't have the luxury of time. You have literally become an overnight sensation, and the whole music industry is waiting on pins and needles to know what's going to happen next. Loren, at this point, you winning the contest and performing at MK next week is inconsequential. Loren your star has been catapulted, and you have a wide open door into this business now if you want it. "

Loren looked up at Eddie with complete shock and mumbled a completely unladylike "Oh fuck."

Jake and Eddie exchanged glances and bit back smiles at Loren's uncharacteristic response. However, Jake's amusement immediately turned to compassion for Loren when he noted the traumatized expression on her face. "Loren, I know I have just dropped a huge bomb on you and that you have to be feeling overwhelmed; but before you leave tonight, I suggest that we discuss what options are available. You don't have to make any decisions this evening, but I want to at least inform you of your choices and to let you know that if you want me here I will be with you every step of the way."

Loren felt completely lost and a little helpless. This was the last thing that she had been expecting this evening. To bide herself some time to think about everything that had just developed, Loren stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen "Jake, I know you just came here from the office. I bet you're starved. Why don't you and Eddie turn on a basketball game or play a video game and I'll go and prepare something for you to eat. It'll give me some time to process everything before we discuss it, and it will allow you some much needed downtime. I'll grab you and Eddie a couple of beers and be right back."

Jake wasn't exactly sure how he had expected Loren to react to the big news but this wasn't it. Jake had been prepared for excitement, panic attacks, or even tears, but Loren's seemingly calm and mature demeanor threw him for a loop. Jake wanted to kick himself now for being so distracted that he had almost missed seeing how truly remarkable Loren was and how that lapse had almost let her slip right through his fingers Jake thought to himself that Loren was a pretty and talented girl, but it was her inherent kindness and ability to provide comfort to others even in the midst of her own struggles that made her so extraordinary. Jake had witnessed in person how gifted a songwriter and singer that Loren was when she had visited his office with Eddie the previous week but that alone that hadn't generated such a firestorm of reactions from the Eddie Duran fans. It had been Loren's naturally sweet personality that had been caught on camera just as much as her musicianship that had been the catalyst for the viewers responding to her submission in droves.

Eddie stood up from the couch distracting Jake from his thoughts. Eddie appeared relaxed, but Jake could see that Eddie was concerned about Loren. Eddie tossed Jake the remote and said, "Hey, you find something on the tube to watch. I'll be right back to join you. I just want to grab the beers from Loren and check to make sure she's okay."

Loren was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking around. She had come into the room with the intention of doing something, but she couldn't remember what. Loren's emotions were in complete disarray. One minute she was convinced she was dreaming and wanted to pinch herself and then the next she felt as if the walls were about ready to collapse in on her and she wanted to hide in her room and never come out.

Loren was facing toward the kitchen counter with her back to the door trying to compose herself when she felt comforting arms wrap around her body and lips lightly kissing her neck. Loren smiled slightly despite her mixed feelings, "This better be Eddie or I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. " Loren heard Eddie chuckle against the skin of her neck.

When Loren turned around to face the concerned chocolate brown eyes of Eddie, she kissed him gently on the lips, and said "I knew it was you. You always smell so incredible. Someone should bottle your scent, they'd make a fortune. They could make scented candles, car fresheners, and even potpourri. " Eddie laughed, "Well, there is an Eddie Duran cologne. But, I think right now, you just smell good old soap." Loren sighed, "Maybe, but I think you make even soap just smell better."

Eddie wrapped Loren in a hug, "So, are you okay? I knew your song was good, and I believe with my whole heart you're a star, but even I wasn't expecting that."

At Eddie's concern, Loren's body started to shake and all of the fear and anxiety that she had been holding in rose to the surface, and tears began to fall steadily down her cheek. "I know I will be, but right now, I am just really really scared. I know I should feel grateful and ecstatic, but I just feel overwhelmed and like I want to go back to the couch in your living room and throw your blanket up over my head."

Eddie's heart was hurting for Loren when he responded, "You know this really smart person once told me that I shouldn't try to force myself to feel how I think I should but to just let myself feel how I feel. It's okay to not always be confident and strong. It's okay to lean on people, to lean on me." Eddie picked up Loren's hand and placed it on his chest, "I promise I won't break."

Eddie put his hand softly on Loren's cheek and looked her in the eyes, "I will be here every step of the way if you want me, and you don't have to choose to do anything you don't want to. I think you should have an open mind when you discuss your options with Jake, but I will support you in whatever decisions that you make."

Loren asked almost timidly, "Eddie, if I decided that I didn't want to pursue a career in music would you be disappointed?"

Eddie thought about it and shook his head, "No. I'm amazed by your talent and if I had my way the whole world would hear your voice and your music. But, if you truly don't have a passion for music or you don't want to pursue a career in it then it's not a deal breaker for me. I still care about you, and I still want to see where this thing we have started goes. The only thing that would truly bother me is if you decide not to pursue music because of fear of disappointing your mom or because you don't believe your good enough. If you're being true to yourself and doing what's right for you, I will have your back no matter what you decide."

Loren got up on her toes and kissed Eddie with every ounce of pent of emotion that she had been repressing. Her tongue found his eagerly while one of her hands grabbed the back of his neck to pull his mouth closer to hers. Eddie grabbed Loren around the waist and picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter so that they were at eye level. Loren hooked her legs around Eddie's waist and pulled his lower body closer while her other hand started to caress his chest.

Eddie's voice was strangled when he pulled back from their passionate embrace, "Girl, how many cold showers do I have to take in a day for you to be satisfied?"

Loren's voice was also husky when she responded, "Thank God Jake's here because I don't want to stop and I have forgotten every reason I had as to why I should."

Loren gave Eddie an evil grin as she stated sexily, "However, thank you for distracting me Mr. Duran. I am no longer scared, just really turned on. I'm thinking that using your body may be just the thing to help get me over my stage fright."

Eddie laughed out loud, "Feel free to use my body whenever you need Ms. Tate. I am always down for helping out a good cause."

Loren smirked, "I will definitely take that under consideration Mr. Duran. However, at the moment, we have more immediate concerns to think about. I promised to make Jake a meal so why don't you grab a couple of beers and go and keep him company. It's been a few hours since we ate. Should I make enough for all of us?"

Eddie gave Loren a crooked smile, "With you cooking, I definitely won't turn down an opportunity to eat. "

Loren gave Eddie one last kiss. "Wait until you try my brownies." And with that, Loren grabbed a towel, swatted Eddie playfully on his backside with it, and indicated with a raised eyebrow that it was now time for him to leave her kitchen if he knew what was good for him.

Eddie grabbed two beers from the refrigerator, swatted Loren playfully on her backside with his hand, and with a naughty smile implied that he knew exactly what was good for him and he tended to enjoy her punishments.

Just as Eddie was to walk back through the door to join Jake, he heard Loren call out softly, "Hey Eddie." Eddie turned around and caught Loren's eye and he looked at her questioningly. Loren walked over to him, stood up on her toes, and kissed him gently on the cheek "Thank you. Every time I think I can't possibly like you more, you prove me wrong. You're pretty awesome for a rockstar."

Eddie fought back with all his might the grin that wanted to explode over his face as he entered the living room and handed Jake his beer. "Damn Jake, that girl is going to be the death of me. I'm falling so fast and hard. I have tried to use my brain and slow things down, but my heart seems to have a mind of its own."

Jake smiled in understanding and responded, "If it was anyone but Loren, I would try to warn you to be careful. But, after experiencing the spell she has put on your fans and on me, it's inevitable." Eddie looked up at Jake with a puzzled expression, "What's inevitable?" Jake gave Eddie a slap on the back and smiled, "Falling in love with her man. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. "

And with that, Jake took control of the remote, leaned back and changed the subject to a more neutral topic, "So, who you betting on the Vikings or the Cowboys?" Eddie smiled conspiratorily and winked at Jake, "The cowboys man. You know me. I always go with my heart."


	12. Chapter 12 Taking Care of Business

There was something so basic and primal about cooking that grounded Loren even in the most tumultuous of times, and this evening was no exception. Loren was in the midst of frying ground turkey and adding seasonings for the homemade turkey chili that she was preparing for dinner, and the activity was having the welcome benefit of soothing her frazzled nerves.

Eddie and Jake were in the other room whooping and hollering at some type of game on the television, and Loren had absolutely no desire to know anything beyond that point. The idea of a bunch of grown men going temporarily insane over another group of grown men chasing balls around a field was bewildering to her. However, Loren was grateful Jake and Eddie were being conveniently distracted by the football game in the other room as it was giving her the time and space she needed to process everything that had happened earlier this evening.

Loren added the ground turkey to the pot of beans on the stove and turned down the heat on the oven to allow the chili to simmer. Loren had already prepared a green salad with freshly prepared dressing and would warm the garlic bread in the oven when the salad was being served. Loren had also decided to mix up a batch of her famous brownies, and the warm chocolate aroma filled the kitchen as they were baking in the oven. Loren had some time to wait before the chili was done, so she decided that she would bring Jake and Eddie a couple more beers.

Loren walked into the living room and handed both Eddie and Jake a cold beer. Just as Jake was about to speak up and thank Loren for her hospitality his cell phone rang and cut off whatever he had planned on saying. Jake looked up guiltily, "It's my wife, Tracy, I need to take this." Jake stood up and walked slightly away from the couch and turned his back to the television so that he could more easily hear whatever his wife was saying on the phone, but the conversation was still within earshot of both Eddie and Loren.

Jakes voice carried easily throughout the room as he answered the phone, "Hey baby. I'm at Eddie's. Don't keep dinner waiting for me. I have a few work obligations to take care of before I get home. I might be a while."

Loren surprised Jake when she walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Jake gave Loren an inquisitive glanced, Loren motioned with her hand that Jake should give her his phone. Jake was so surprised by the gesture that he willingly did so without so much as an objection.

Loren took the phone from Jake and said invitingly, "Hi Tracy. You don't know me, but I'm Loren. I'm a friend of Eddie's. Jake has some things he needs to talk to me about, but you are more than welcome to join us. I have just made a batch of chili with garlic bread, and there are brownies baking in the oven for dessert. There is more than enough food for one more. Eddie and Jake are just watching a football game right now, and I feel like I could use another female here in the mix to balance out the excessive testosterone in the room."

Loren looked at Jake and laughed at whatever Tracy had said on the other end of the phone. "He definitely seems as if he could be a handful. So, please come over. Help a girl out. I've already had to dump a bottle of cold water on Eddie to cool him down earlier this evening. I've had a long week, and I think keeping these two guys in line may be more work than what I'm cut out for. No, you're not imposing. I promise I want you here. Okay, we'll see you in fifteen minutes. I look forward to meeting you too." Loren hung up the phone and handed it back to Jake.

Jake gave Loren his most serious look and spoke to Loren in his most commanding tone, the one he used on Eddie when Eddie needed to pay attention and focus on work, "Loren, this is not a social call. We need to discuss your options because depending on your choices, we may need to act quickly."

Loren smiled pleasantly up at Jake but looked him directly in his eyes to let him know that she wasn't in the least intimidated by his sober demeanor, "Jake, we will discuss business at some point this evening, but this is also Saturday night, and I am still on a date with a very sexy rockstar. So, this is how things are going to go. You are going to go and sit back down with Eddie and enjoy whatever you two were watching and drink lots of beer and forget business for the near future and when Tracy arrives we will have a nice meal and enjoy each other's company. Then, after dessert has been served, we can all go and sit down around the table and discuss my options. If any part of this plan does not work for you, we can schedule something during business hours on Monday at which point you can have my complete undivided attention. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go and set the table for one more person."

Eddie's mouth was open and his eyes as wide as saucers at the scene that he had just witnessed. Petite, sweet, and beautiful Loren Tate had just prodded a live bear and walked away as if she hadn't done anything more significant than shoo away a troublesome gnat. Loren had been brilliant, and the expression on Jake's face reflected the same incredulity and admiration that Eddie's did.

Eddie smiled appreciatively as he looked in the direction that Loren had just exited, "Damn, you got owned. Someone may need to dump another bottle of cold water on me because that girl was on fire."

Jake gave his friend a bemused look, "What the hell just happened? I manage people and situations for a living, and I am damn good at it. But that 18-year old girl just completely shut me down without even breaking a sweat, and she did it so nicely that I couldn't be mad even if I wanted to. I have to admit I consider myself a pretty powerful force to be reckoned with, but I will definitely think twice before engaging in combat with that warrior princess again."

Eddie chucked at Jake's description of Loren, "Don't feel bad man. She's already taken both my dad and me down a peg or two, and she bested Chloe in a confrontation here in my apartment. My dad compares Loren to a kitten that turns into a tiger when backed into a corner."

Jake grinned appreciatively, "DAMNNNN! She bested Chloe? I would have paid good money to see that one. It would be like those commercials where there is a person and there is a demon on one of their shoulders and an angel on the other, so good prevailed over evil, huh?" Eddie's eyes sparkled, "Oh, you got to hear the story man. It was epic. My girl threatened to throwdown with Chloe, and Chloe ran out of here so fast you would have thought the place was on fire."

Jake shook his head "Oh man bro, I knew you were falling fast, but I didn't know you had it this bad. You just called Loren your girl? Is she aware of this little fact?"

A look of horror crossed Eddie's face. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit. I am so fucked. If anyone asks, I am still a cool hard-to-get rockstar with his all his faculties in order and not some lovesick schmuck who just referred to being in a relationship with some girl that he's been on exactly one date with."

Jake clapped Eddie on the back, "I get it man. When I fell for my girl, it happened fast too. I was going for my MBA at the University of Chicago. I was studying in the library late this one afternoon when this gorgeous black female with long curly black hair and a megawatt smile walked in. It was right before midterms, and all the tables in the library were completely filled except for the one seat across the table from me. I saw her looking around for a place to sit, so I motioned to her that she could sit across from me. The smile she gave me as she said 'thanks' about melted every nerve in my body. I asked her what she was studying and the next thing you know that topic lead to us talking about books, plays, and whatever else you can think of. We talked so easily that time flew by, and I didn't get an ounce of studying done the rest of the afternoon. The conversation we were having still hadn't run its course when the library was about to close, so I asked her if she would grab a cup of coffee with me. Somehow the angels were shining down on me on that day because she agreed. Long story short, six months after meeting Tracy, I proposed, and it was the best decision I ever made. Sometimes man you just known when its right."

Eddie smiled thoughtfully, "It's weird that you should say that because I knew there was something I liked about Loren the minute I saw her in line at the meet and greet. She just had this authenticity that sucked me in, and she's so beautiful so she also had that going for her. From the minute I met her, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. Did you know that when I was up on stage singing 'Something in the Air' at the Avalon that I grabbed her hand? Out of all the fans there in the front row, I grabbed Loren's. It's almost like destiny."

Jake laughed, "Well, you know what man. I think it just might be because at the moment the only person that intimidates me more than Loren is my wife, and I married her."

Jake looked up, ran back to where he had been sitting prior to the phone call and unexpectedly shouted, "Holy shit, did you just see that pass made by Tony Romo? We are back in the game man." Eddie distracted by the statement turned his body to look at the television to watch the replay. Both men became so completely absorbed in what they were watching that when there was a knock on the door, neither man moved to answer it.

Loren walked into the living room, shook her head with mild irritation at the two barely evolved Neanderthals in the other room and went to answer the door.

Loren looked up into the face of a tall pretty black women who looked vaguely familiar and said with sincere welcoming, "Hi, I'm Loren. Come on in. The guys are watching football in the living room. Apparently something exciting is happening because they are practically bumping chests and slapping each other on the butts. "

The other woman laughed in amusement, "Hi. I'm Tracy. It's great to finally meet you." There was a confused look that passed her expression, "Do you work at a little café in the Valley that has literally the best coffee in the world?"

Loren smacked her head with the palm of her hand, "That's where I know you from. Yes, I'm a waitress there, and I remember you because you had the most amazing black open-toed Christian Louboutin shoes on the day that you were there." Loren motioned to the casual outfit that Eddie had leant her, "As you can tell, I am not much for fashion, but I definitely can appreciate a great pair of shoes."

Tracy laughed and immediately felt comfortable and relaxed with Loren, "The way my husband was talking about you last night, I was totally prepared to hate you. He was going on and on about what a pretty, talented, and humble girl you were and how the Eddie Duran fans weren't able to stop themselves from falling in love with you. But, I can see now why he likes you so much."

Loren blushed at the compliment and whispered conspiratorially to Tracy, "He may not like me so much at the moment though. I told him that would be no discussion of any type of business until after dinner. I don't know about you but I've had a crazy and stressful week, and I just need some time to have some mindless fun and flirt with a completely adorable and sexy rockstar.

Tracy looked at Loren with astonishment and obvious respect, "You laid down the law with my husband about business, and he listened? Girl, I think that I can definitely see us becoming friends."

Eddie and Jake had finally looked up from the game in the other room and finally noticed Tracy's arrival. Jake walked over to greet his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Eddie followed closely behind and put his arm lightly around Loren. Loren looked up surprised at Eddie's rather obvious display of affection in front of Jake and Tracy, but when he gave her a relaxed smile she snuggled up into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jake looked between Tracy and Loren curiously attempting to decipher how the two women were getting along.

Loren decided to ease the earlier tension with Jake with a little light hearted teasing, "Tracy, I just don't get it."

Tracy looked up pleasantly at the young girl aware that Loren had something devious in mind for her husband and was more than willing to play along. "Don't get what?"

Loren smiled innocently, "Well, you're beautiful, intelligent, and personable. How in the world did Jake ever convince you to date him much less marry him?"

Loren playfully scrutinized Jake's appearance, "I guess Jake's a fairly attractive older black man if you can get past his conservative and preppy outfits, but his control issues, workaholic tendencies, and lack of sense of humor would really be deal breakers for me. I guess the only logical explanations for you completely marrying below your potential are that he is blackmailing you or that you are a saint."

Jake's mouth had dropped to the floor and he looked incredulously from his wife and then to Eddie who were both trying to fight back laughter. Jake then started to fight back his own smile as he looked at Loren who was staring at him sassily and then he did start laughing out loud when she then winked at him and gave him a cheesy grin to indicate that she was completely messing with him. Once Loren had revealed to Jake that she had been totally kidding, Tracy, Eddie, and Loren all burst out laughing. Eddie's eyes barely concealed the pride and tenderness he felt for his girl as he looked at her with fondness.

Tracy was sincerely touched at how easily and lovingly Loren had just teased husband, and she knew immediately why Jake adored Loren so much. Jake and Tracy had been married for almost five years and most people were intimidated by her husband's intense and focused nature. Loren, however, had looked right through Jake's gruffness and the blustering and saw her husband for the teddy bear that he truly was, and Tracy wanted to hug the girl for it.

Jake, with unprecedented good humor and playfulness, walked over to Loren, grabbed her in a light headlock, and ruffled the top of her head with his fist. "You are such a brat. I never thought I'd see the day when managing Eddie would be the easiest part of my day. I'm starting to think that you just may be more trouble than your worth. And for your information, I'm not even thirty. I'm not exactly an older black man."

Loren easily wrangled herself out of the headlock and pecked Jake fondly on his cheek, "Yes, but I have one thing that Eddie doesn't have."

Jake raised his eyebrows with intrigue, "Oh, and what is that?"

Loren smiled back with cockiness, "Brownies." Jake chuckled at the response.

Loren looked at Jake with mock seriousness, "You won't be laughing after you taste my brownies."

Eddie and Tracy were still looking on with amusement at Jake's and Loren's goodhearted bantering when Loren called out "Dinner is ready." Loren smiled at Tracy, "Do you need help getting the senior citizen to the table?"

Tracy smirked and despite just having met Loren couldn't help herself from wrapping Loren in a hug, "No. I got this one. But, you were wrong about one thing."

Loren returned Tracy's hug and stepped back and started to lead Tracy to the table in the kitchen, "Oh, and what's that?" Tracy said slyly, "You didn't need my help at all in keeping these guys in line. You are doing just fine all by yourself."

Eddie and Jake followed closely behind Tracy and Loren into the kitchen. Jake looked up at Eddie and joked, "Remember when I said I liked Loren for you?" Eddie looked up at a little guardedly at Jake, "You don't like her for me now?"

Jake put his hand on Eddie's shoulder "Oh, I love her for you. She is exactly what you need. However, what I didn't realize at the time was how completely outmatched we were going to be. My wife and Loren are bonding my friend, and we do not stand a chance. We are in trouble."

Eddie got a large grin on his face, "Yeah, I'm usually in trouble with Loren, but it's kind of my favorite place to be." Jake raised his eyebrows in complete understanding, "I know man. I know."

When Eddie and Jake walked into the kitchen, Eddie felt as if he was finally at home. Loren had a way of making everyone feel comfortable, and he observed how Tracy and Jake truly seemed to be enjoying themselves. The table was set with a simple white tablecloth. Loren had dimmed the lights and placed lit candles at various locations throughout the kitchen and had light classical music playing in the background. Eddie closed his eyes briefly and let the aromas of warm chili and garlic bread wash over him and when he opened them again, he saw Loren in the kitchen chatting and laughing animatedly with Tracy while motioning to Jake to help himself to another beer in the refrigerator. Eddie could have watched Loren forever, she was breathtaking. Loren must have felt him staring though because she looked up and met his eyes and excused herself from the conversation she was having with Tracy and walked to Eddie and quietly asked if she could speak to him in the other room for a moment. Eddie nodded, grabbed her hand in his, and gently lead her back into the other room.

Before Loren could say whatever she wanted to say, Eddie pulled her close to him and kissed her lovingly on her lips. When Eddie pulled back he said with gratitude, "Thank you so much for making my friends feel at home. I don't remember the last time I have just had people over to hang out and to watch football. Jake is always focused and all about business, and I have never seen him so relaxed and happy. And, I am embarrassed to admit, I have known Tracy as long as Jake; and I have never once thought of inviting her over."

Eddie looked at Loren with pure amazement and spoke with sincerity when he said "I find it ironic that I wanted so much to make sure that I did everything perfectly so that you would have a great night but instead it's you that has given me one of the best nights I have had in a really long time."

Loren blinked up at Eddie speechless, "Wow. And, I was just going to ask if you could offer to get Tracy a glass of wine because I obviously have no clue about those types of things."

Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie and laid her head on his chest, "I'm glad that you're not upset though. I was hoping that I wasn't overstepping and taking advantage of your kindness. I mean this is our first date, and I'm already inviting people over and preparing a meal without even asking you." Loren stepped back from the embrace, put her hand gently on Eddie's cheek, and ask quietly, "You'll tell me if I'm doing too much or if there is something you don't like, won't you?"

Eddie took the hand that Loren had placed on his cheek and gently kissed her knuckles, "So far Ms. Tate, I have yet to find anything about you that I don't like. I think we should rejoin our friends before your wonderful meal gets cold."

Eddie and Loren returned to the kitchen holding hands. Jake was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with Tracy in his lap, and it was obvious by the redness of Tracy's face and the smug grin on Jake's face that a few minutes before Eddie and Loren had entered the room that there had been some serious making out going on between the two.

Unable to stop herself, Loren teased the couple as if she had no clue what had just been going on, "You two do know that Eddie is a rockstar right? He's rich enough so that you can both sit in your own chair." Eddie laughed out loud.

Jake shot back, "Hey, Loren, so did you need help finding your way back into the kitchen? Is that why Eddie is still holding your hand?"

Loren blushed a furious red and attempted to pull her hand away from Eddie's, but Eddie refused to let go. Eddie responded sweetly, "My hand got cold. Loren's doing me a favor by keeping it warm. So, is anyone else starving? I know I can't wait to eat."

Loren gently nudged Eddie and glanced at Tracy. Eddie picked up on the hint, "Tracy, can I offer to get you a glass of wine?"

Tracy had noticed the exchange between Eddie and Loren and smiled to herself. Loren had Eddie wrapped around her tiny little finger and didn't even know it.

Jake and Tracy had both hated Chloe, and Tracy hadn't been surprised to learn that Chloe had cheated on Eddie. Tracy had encountered Chloe dozens of times at Jake's office. In Tracy's opinion, Chloe had been a classic mean girl, and she had treated Jake like Eddie's hired help and had completely ignored Tracy's very existence. When Jake had mentioned in passing the other evening that he thought that Eddie might have feelings for a new girl, Tracy immediately thought that Loren was probably just a rebound fling and was skeptical of Eddie developing any lasting attachment for the girl.

Tracy couldn't be happier to admit that she had been very wrong about Loren. Tracy had never seen Eddie or her husband having so much fun or so relaxed. Earlier this evening, Tracy had imagined herself having a typical night of staying home alone, heating up a frozen dinner, and reading a book or watching the television. Loren's invitation had changed all that though. Now, she was spending time with friends, joking and making out with her husband, and about ready to share a home-cooked meal. Tracy couldn't remember the last time that she had enjoyed herself so much, and she knew within minutes of meeting Loren that she had also gained a new girlfriend.

Tracy responded politely but with a twinkle in her eye, "I would love a glass of wine Eddie. What do you have?"

Eddie chuckled, "I have no idea. I don't drink wine. Loren made me ask."

Loren's face turned a beet red and she slugged Eddie lightly on his arm, "You dork. You are in so much trouble."

Eddie grinned naughtily as he pulled Loren into a hug, "I'm counting on it. It's my favorite placed to be."

Tracy and Jake both laughed and exchanged a glance with each other. Jake smiled and lifted his eyebrows and whispered gently to his wife, "I hope I'm in trouble tonight too." Tracy gently squeezed his upper thigh, "You definitely are. Whatever business you have, you better get it done tonight because you are going to be too tired accomplish anything tomorrow."

Loren wrapped her arm around Eddie's waist and asked Tracy, "So, apparently Eddie doesn't know how to do anything in a kitchen but eat. Can I offer you something besides wine to drink?"

Tracy smiled and winked, "I'll just take a beer. It'll make it easier on Jake later if I have a buzz going."

Loren joked back, "I think you'll need something stronger than a beer then. I think Eddie keeps the strong stuff in the other room."

Tracy laughed, "Nah, a beer is just fine."

Dinner was a lively and fun event. Loren was playing the perfect hostesses as she served the salads, put the garlic break in the oven to warm, and refreshed drinks before they were even half empty. Eddie and Jake were entertaining everyone by telling random stories of events that had happened during the last tour.

Eddie was in the middle of telling a story when he took a bite of the chili that Loren had just served. Eddie stopped speaking, closed his eyes, and smiled a smile of pure pleasure. Jake and Tracy exchanged questioning looks. Eddie opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. He didn't speak. He just motioned for Tracy and Jake to both try the chili. Tracy and Jake both shrugged and tried the chili.

Tracy placed a hand on her chest and looked Loren directly in the eyes, "Girl, Jake is never coming here again. I can't top this. Thank god I am great at sex because otherwise I would seriously have to hate you."

Jake agreed with his wife after tasting the chili, "Loren, your chili is amazing." Jake then grabbed his wife' hand "but my baby is amazing all the time." Tracy blushed and said sexily to her husband, "You are going to be in so much trouble tonight for that one."

Loren whispered to Tracy out of Eddie's earshot, "Let's just hope my cooking is as good as sex because Eddie's been getting a lot of cold showers lately and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

Tracy laughed, gave Eddie a pitying look, and whispered gently back to Loren, "You just wait until you're ready. That boy isn't going anywhere."

As dinner was winding down, Loren knew the time of reckoning was near. She was going to have to face all her fears and have a conversation with Jake to discuss her options. Finally, when Loren couldn't postpone the inevitable any longer, she grabbed Eddie's hand for support, spoke up and said, "Jake and Tracy, why don't you guys go and relax in the living room while Eddie and I clear dishes. I'll make some coffee and bring out the brownies, and we can discuss options."

Jake was about to say something, when Tracy gently put her hand on his arm, and said, "Jake let's just give them a few minutes. Whatever you need to discuss can wait a little longer." Jake looked at his wife and nodded said "I'll be in the next room when you're ready to talk."


	13. Chapter 13-In This Thing Together

Loren felt the hot soapy water in her hands as she went through the motion of washing a plate. Eddie was by her side with a towel drying the dishes as she would wordlessly hand them to him.

Eddie finally spoke and broke through the silence, "a penny for your thoughts.' Loren smiled at him, "I'm afraid your way overpaying at that rate. I was just thinking about my bestfriend Mel."

Eddie took the plate that Loren was about to hand him to dry and put it down on the counter and grabbed both of Loren's moist hands in his own. 'Do you want to share?"

Loren gave him a distracted smile, "I was just thinking about when I met her. I was five years old, and it was my first day in a brand new school. I had asked my kindergarten teacher Mrs. Smith if I could be excused to go to the restroom. Mrs. Smith gave me the hall pass and I easily found my way to the bathroom. However, on the way back; I must have taken a wrong turn because I got lost and I couldn't find my way back to the classroom. I was so scared. I was just standing in the middle of the hallway looking from one end to other wondering which direction to take when I heard another girl crying. It was Mel. She was sitting on the floor leaning up against a wall with her head in her hands just sobbing. I recognized her vaguely from my class, and I sat down next to her to ask her what was wrong. Mel looked up helplessly at me and told me that she had gotten lost trying to find the bathroom. I picked up her hand and held it in mine. I told her that the tears weren't going to solve anything, and I was lost too, but that I wouldn't let go of her hand until we had gotten her to the bathroom and we had both found our ways back to the classroom. I told her that no matter what happened that we were in this thing together. Mel and I have been inseparable since, and we have approached every problem we have ever had the same way, together. Whenever one of us was lost or confused we would grab the other's hand and we would know that no matter what happened that we were in it together."

Eddie just shook his head, "You were so amazing, even back then. Here you were just a little kid scared out of your mind and your first thought was to help some girl that you didn't even know."

Loren shrugged off Eddie's observation and said modestly, "It helped me too because by being able to focus on taking care of Mel, I could take my mind off how scared I was."

Eddie led Loren to a chair where he sat down and pulled Loren down into his lap and put his arms around her. "So, what made you think of Mel and specifically that day?"

Loren leaned up into Eddie and breathed in his scent, "There's nothing left to distract me from being scared right now, and for the first time in a really long time, I can't just reach over and take Mel's hand when I am feeling lost. We are on different paths right now, and I am standing in the middle of the hallway right now wondering if I should turn right or left; and I just don't know what to do."

Eddie hugged Loren even closer and rested his chin on her shoulder, "You do what we all have to do. You take it one day at a time. So, this is the plan. We are going to exactly what you said. We are going to serve your notorious brownies and coffee to our guests. Then, I am going to take your hand in mine and we are going to sit around the living room table with Jake and Tracy to discuss your options. I promise you no matter what we will figure this thing out together."

Loren stood up turned around and straddled Eddie while he was still in the chair. Eddie closed his eyes begging for mercy when Loren started to kiss his neck and ran her hand up his lower abdomen all the way up to his chest and said in a seductive voice, "I think you forgot the part where you are still in very much in trouble." Eddie grimaced. This girl knew exactly what to do to punish him, and he was absolutely sure he was going to need a change of clothes before rejoining his friends.

Eddie thought to himself that if he couldn't beat Loren at this game then he might as well be a willing participant. Loren felt Eddie's hand grab her ass and pull her lower body closer toward the hardness of his lower body and she felt exactly the response her portion of the plan was having on Eddie. Then she felt his other hand find its way underneath her T-shirt and his fingers skimming gently but expertly over her bra and resting his finger tips to gently massage her nipples. Every nerve in Loren's body was tingling. Eddie was fighting fire with fire and Loren was positive that if their friends weren't in the other room that by the end of the night she would no longer be a virgin.

Loren finally said softly, "Uncle. You win. You are way too good at this." Eddie moaned, "I'm not exactly sure I'm winning since I'm the one that has to keep on changing my clothes."

Loren said teasingly as she looked down at the clothes of Eddie's that she was still wearing, "I suppose if you're running out of clothes to wear rockstar, I could always give these back." And, she teasingly went to remove her T-shirt. At that Eddie stood up suddenly, almost dropping Loren on the floor and said, "How can someone so beautiful and sweet be so damn evil? It's cold shower, take two. I'll be back"

Loren's nerves had completely vanished by the time she walked into the living room carrying the brownies and coffee. Loren chuckled as she thought that Eddie's body really was a very good distraction.

Jake and Tracy were seated at the dining room table and looked up expectedly when Loren entered the room. Jake asked questioningly, "Where's Eddie?"

Loren looked conspiratorially at Tracy when she said, "You know those rockstars. One outfit a day for them is never enough."

Tracy laughed and mockingly scolded, "Uh oh, looks like someone got in trouble."

Loren winked at Tracy, "Well, you know they say with puppies that if you want good behavior that you need to extol punishment immediately after they misbehave"

Jake looked at the ladies with complete confusion but then decided that he didn't want to know what they were talking about. "So, Loren let's start talking business."

Loren sat down across from Jake and observed the empty chair next to her and wished that Eddie was here holding her hand.

Jake noticed Loren's hesitation and said sympathetically, "It's okay Loren, we're only talking options here. Eddie's not the only one here that has your back. I do too. I won't pressure you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Tracy looked at the troubled girl and thought that maybe what Loren really needed at the moment were friends to just listen to her questions and concerns and not the added pressure of trying to plan her whole life in a single evening.

Tracy gave her husband a look that told him to let her take the lead on this one. "Loren, I feel like after tonight, I can call you a friend. I don't have a dog in this fight, and no matter what is discussed tonight or what choices you make, I am still going to be your friend. So, as your friend, I want to listen to your concerns and to help you if I can.

Loren smiled graciously at Tracy, "I consider you a friend too, and I'm feeling so many things right now. I'm not trying to make things difficult for everyone. I just don't even know where my own mind is at the moment, so how can I tell anybody else what I am feeling or what I want."

Tracy nodded understandingly, "I understand that. Yesterday you were a normal high school student with plans to go to college and then today you find out that you could be the next up and coming pop star or whatever. It has to feel very overwhelming and confusing."

Loren smiled sadly, "It is. I have lived a very quiet life up until this point, and I'm not sure if I am cut out to be famous and to have everyone dissect my every move and decision. "

Jake cleared his throat, "Loren, if you continue to date Eddie, you're going to be famous by default. Millions of people are going to know your name and want to have access to you just because of your association with him. Are you going to stop seeing Eddie because of his notoriety? "

Loren's thought a moment and said firmly, "No. At this point, I really care about Eddie, and the only way that I will stop associating with him is if he asks it of me or if it's my decision. "

Loren looked at Jake and challenged him, "Are you prepared to ask Eddie to stop seeing me if I decide not to pursue a career in music or if it's a bad career move for him?"

Jake smiled at Loren, "As your friend, I want you both to be happy, and Tracy would kick my ass if I did anything to mess you two up. As a manager, I will always be honest about how I envision your personal decisions impacting business. Sometimes you may not like my honesty, but I'm going to give it to you anyways. "

Loren nodded, "That's fair. I can respect that. But, before Eddie comes back into the room, I do want to set some ground rules with you if I decide to become you're client."

Jake sat up straighter and put on his manager cap. He had come into this meeting thinking that he would be calling all the shots or that Loren would be deferring to Eddie to help her make decisions, but Jake knew now that this wasn't just going to be him advising a client about what she should do but he was actually going into negotiations with an intelligent and focused young lady.

Jake nodded, "I would like to know what your expectations for a manager are going into this."

There was a light switch in Loren's eyes that turned off and Jake could tell immediately that Loren was transitioning from friend of the family to a professional adversary. "Jake, if I become your client, you are my manager and it has nothing to do with Eddie. This is my career. If I choose to sign with you, I need to believe that you want to manage me because you believe in my talent and my ability to be successful and not because of my association with Eddie. I will in no way allow for my personal relationship with Eddie or with you for that matter to advance my career. If Eddie or I decide to discontinue a personal relationship at some point, I expect this will in no way adversely affect my professional relationship with you and you will continue to represent me to the best of your ability or assist me in finding reputable new representation. These expectations are nonnegotiable."

Jake looked at Loren with respect and admiration. Loren was young but Jake could tell that she intended to play a very active role when it came to making decisions about her career and signing on with him. Loren was going to analyze all the different angles and make sure all the details had been ironed out before she agreed to anything. Jake thought how different Loren's approach to her career was than Eddie's, and he was blown away but the maturity of such a young girl. Eddie was more hands-off when it came to the business aspect of managing his career and focused primarily on the creative aspect. It was clear to Jake, however, that if Loren decided to choose a career in music that she was going to be aware of all decisions made on her behalf.

Tracy beamed at her newfound friend with pride and exchanged a look with her husband that stated that he may have just met his match in this determined young woman.

Jake bit back a smile when he said, "I believe I can agree to all of that if you sign with me. Is there anything else that you are concerned about before we continue on with our conversation?"

Loren nodded, "Jake, I realize that if I decide to make a decision to pursue a career in music that it's going to take up a lot of time. I see how busy Eddie is and how nights like this for him are the exception and not the rule. I am not afraid of hard work, and if I sign with you, I promise that I will give you 110%.

Loren looked at Jake with concern, "But, I guess the thing that is really holding me back from completely committing to a career in music besides public humiliation is that I'm not really sure that I'm willing to give up my other dream of pursuing a college education. At first, I thought that I wanted to go to college so that I wouldn't disappoint my mother but I realized tonight after you told me about the contest that I also wanted to go to college for me too. It's surreal that my online submission did so well, but what if it was a fluke? As fast as people can fall in love with you they can desert you just as quickly. I don't know if I can replicate that kind of success again, and there are so many things that can go wrong in this business. There are an exponential number of stories of artists that were hot one minute and in bankruptcy the next. It's important to me that if something happens that I have a college education to fall back on."

Tracy smiled at Loren, "Everything you said makes sense. Let me ask you something, what if you were one of the few that truly did make it in the music business? Is that something you want for yourself?"

Loren looked down at her hands, "Honestly, I don't know. I'm only eighteen. Does anyone really know for sure what they want at my age? I know that I love writing music, but I'm not sure about singing or performing. The only people that I have ever actually performed in front of are Eddie and Jake. I don't like having my picture taken or being the center of attention so that's kind of a disadvantage in being a public figure."

Loren looked up at Jake fearfully, "However, despite all my reservations, I do want to give this a try. I do want this. But, if I fail at this, it doesn't just affect me it impacts people that I care about. It affects you, and I don't want to disappoint you."

There were tears forming in Loren's eyes as she looked at Jake, "You are my friend. If I screw up, I could handle losing a manager. But, I don't want to lose a friend too."

Jake got up out of his chair, walked over to Loren, and grabbed her up in a big hug. "I believe in you Loren. I know with everything that I have that you have what it takes to be successful in this business. Your lack of experience in performing and singing are just details. With the right vocal instructors and coaches, you will be on par with any performer out there currently in the market.

Jake pulled back from Loren and looked her directly in the eyes, "Do you remember earlier when we made promises to each other? I told you that I would always be truthful with you and you said in return that you would always believe me, good or bad.

When Loren nodded, Jake continued, "Then you need to believe me when I tell you Loren that you are special. You are smart, talented, and beautiful and that when people meet you they can't help but fall in love with you. The Eddie Duran fans did and so did Tracy and I. And, I promise you that no matter what happens we will be in this thing together okay? If tomorrow comes, and you decide that you don't want to be a musician or if the bottom falls out and the fans fall out of love, I am still going to be your friend. I'm not going anywhere."

Loren pulled back from Jake and gave a watery smile, "Thank you. I needed to hear you say that. "

Loren laughed, "So, Jake remember when managing Eddie was the easiest part of your day? Are you sure you still want to take me on as a client?"

Jake said back jokingly, "I'm still thinking it over. Maybe I should try one of your brownies before I make a final decision."

At just that moment, a wet-headed Eddie was pulling on his t-shirt as he was running down the stairs. Eddie looked up with an embarrassed smile, "So, what did I miss?"

Loren, Jake, and Tracy all exchanged amused grins and started to laugh. Loren recovered and said, "Nothing, I was just serving the brownies. Oh, and apparently, I have a new manager."

Eddie looked up surprised, and then said teasingly, "Oh really? I hope Jake took the news well." Jake said snidely, "Yeah, I took it well. I told her that I don't manage brats. Just egotistical rockstars. "

Eddie went and stood behind Loren and hugged her from behind. "I thought you were going to wait so that I could hold your hand and we could go through this together."

Loren smiled and turned around ignoring the presence of Tracy and Jake and kissed Eddie lightly on the lips, "There are many times in the near future when I will be holding your hand and we will be going through things together, but I needed to face this on my own. You can't fight my battles for me, and you have your own responsibilities to take care of. You have an album to write and a music video to shoot, and I don't want to become stronger by making you weaker."

Eddie smiled and whispered in her ear, "You're incredible. Since the day I met you, you have only made me better."

Eddie looked up at Jake and joked, "So, now I know what you and Loren were talking about. You're trying to get her to do your dirty work and nag me about getting my album written."

Jake laughed, "You know me well man. I figure you have no problem ignoring me and giving me attitude, but somehow I have a feeling you'd have a harder time refusing Loren."

Eddie smiled with affection and agreed, "I'm not sure if I'm able to refuse her anything, she has yet to ever ask me for anything. However, theoretically, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to say no to anything she wanted. Loren's methods are very persuasive but definitely make for lots more laundry."

Loren blushed, "So, anyone up for Brownies?"

Loren served Jake, Tracy, and Eddie brownies and refilled their coffee cups.

Jake looked at Loren and said thoughtfully, "You know, I was listening to you when you were talking about still wanting to get your college education. And, it may be tough, but I think we can find ways to do it and pursue music. There have been plenty of actresses and musicians that have taken college courses and still worked. "

Loren looked up at Jake intrigued, "I would love that. I worked so hard to get into Brown, and as weird as it sounds, I really do like to study and learn.

Jake nodded, "I totally understand why going to college is so important to you. It was for me too. Do you think Barack Obama was the first black man to grow up in a single family home and to end up going to college? I grew up in Minneapolis, and my mom worked hard to put a roof over the heads of my sister and me. My dad was a convicted felon that had been arrested before I was born. When I was in highschool, my dad ended up dying in prison from complications due to diabetes. I never actually had a chance to meet him because my mom didn't want me to. She wanted a different path for me than my father, and she was convinced that the only way that I wasn't going to end up like him was for me to get a college education. So, I worked my ass off. I would wake up at 5:00 am in the morning and study before classes started, then I would go to classes for eight hours a day, and then work after school delivering pizzas. After I got home from my job, I would then either study some more or drop from exhaustion. In the end, it all paid off though because I ended getting an academic scholarship to the University of Minnesota where I got my business degree and then went to University of Chicago where I earned my MBA and met my beautiful wife. I think one of the reasons that I work so hard is not only because I love what I do but also because I was ashamed of my father and I never wanted anyone to think that I was anything like him. "

Loren put her hand gently on Jake's, "Who would have ever thought that you and I were so alike?"

Jake looked up at her curiously, "How do you figure?"

Loren hesitated because she really hated talking about her father but then she felt Eddie grab her other hand from under the table, and she knew that they were in this thing together. Loren sighed and looked at Jake, "Did Eddie tell you why I was with him the day we were in your office?"

Jake shook his head, "No. Eddie's a rockstar. Most girls would drop everything to hang out with him."

Loren looked at Jake with hurting eyes, "I'm not most girls. Up until that day, I had never missed a day of school ever, and I wouldn't have missed that day either if I hadn't randomly ran into Eddie and collapsed into his arms."

Jake and Tracy both sat up straight and looked at Loren with concern. Jake was the first to speak. "I had no idea. What happened? Are you okay?"

Loren looked at Eddie who squeezed her hand gently, "Yes. I am now. When Eddie had found me, I was so stressed out from school, work, and paying for college in the fall that I was having trouble sleeping and hadn't eaten for greater than 48 hours. I was completely exhausted and my body gave out on me."

Jake looked at Loren, "Now that's just not right. Why would you do something like that to yourself?"

Loren shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. Usually when I get stressed out or scared, I just bury myself in work and eventually I get distracted enough that everything I can't or don't want to deal with will eventually go away. It's a default coping mechanism that just always seemed to work for me. When I focus on work, things like sleep and food just tend to not seem all that important.

Jake empathized, "Now, that I understand. Burying myself in my work can be very therapeutic. So, other than being hard workers how do you imagine us being alike?

Loren replied, "Our dads both left permanent scars that never really go away no matter how hard you work."

Loren looked at Jake and Tracy thinking that maybe she should stop talking because she hadn't intended for this conversation to become so morose but they were both listening intently and urging her with their eyes to continue, "My dad left my mom and me when I was four. He was there one day telling me how much he loved me and how I was everything to him, and the next day he was gone. I haven't seen or spoken to him since. It's like he just dropped off the face of the earth."

Loren was thinking to herself out loud, "I sometimes think that if my dad had just left me that it would have hurt but that I would have eventually been okay. But what really broke me was hearing my mom sobbing in the next room when she thought I was sleeping or watching her lose sleep because she had been left with all these bills that she didn't know how she was going to pay. I guess I'm like one of those warriors that can fight battle after battle and get scar after scar and still get up and keep standing, but once you hurt someone I love that is my kryptonite. I can't take it. I fall apart without even a single shot being fired."

Loren paused "I love my mother more than anybody in this world, and I felt so helpless watching her hurting and knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn't do anything about what my father I had done, but I could be the best daughter I could be and I could study hard and get a great job so that my mother would never have to worry again about how she was going to pay her bills. So, Jake, I was also like you in that every waking moment I had was either dedicated to studying or working so that I could get into college. The day that I was accepted into Brown, you should have seen my mother's face. I finally felt that maybe we had finally rose above the shadow that my dad's leaving had cast on us. The day that Eddie found me it wasn't so much that I was doubting my decision to go college it was more about the fact that I had finally accomplished everything I had set out to do by getting into Brown, but the pain of my dad leaving was still there and I didn't know what to do to make it stop."

Tear started pouring down Loren's face as she said more to herself than to anyone else in the room "Sometimes I hate him for leaving but just because you hate someone, it doesn't stop you from loving them too. I feel foolish for even thinking about him. He doesn't deserve an ounce of my sadness. But, I can't help it. Because as horrible as it was that he left, sometimes I still miss him and I still want to hear him say that he loves me and that I mean everything to him."

When Loren noticed that the room had gotten silent, she became self conscious and excused herself. "You still haven't tried my brownies and now your coffee is cold. You guys chat amongst yourself, and I'll go and make some more coffee."

Tracy's and Jake's hearts were breaking for Loren, and Tracy kept on wiping away tears from her eyes.

Jake said quietly, "That girl in there is one of the most remarkable people I have met in a long time. She loves with everything she has and the more she hurts the harder she loves. After listening to her and seeing her heart breaking over her dad, I think I hate him enough for the both of us."

Tracy hugged her husband close, "Me too. I just keep picturing this little girl trying to be so strong for everyone and not letting anyone see her hurting, and I want to give that little girl a hug so badly.

Eddie said with tears in his eyes, "I never thought anyone could ever know what it felt like to truly hurt like I did when my mom died, but after listening to Loren just now, I think maybe it was worse for her. As much as I miss my mom, I know that she would be here with me today if she could be. Loren's dad could be but he chooses not to be. He has the most incredible girl in the world missing him right now, and he chooses not to be in her life. You know every day I miss my mom. It's just this constant ache in my heart, and no matter how good my life is, it's just always there. But, since Loren came into my life, it doesn't hurt so much. In fact sometimes when I'm with her, I can barely feel it and I' m able to think of my mom and just feel thankful that I had her for as long as I did. "

Tracy touched Eddie's hand in sympathy, "I think you should go to her right now."

Eddie looked up a little helpless, "What could I possibly say that would help her right now?"

Tracy questioned, "What does she usually say that helps you?"

Eddie smiled, "I'm not sure. I guess just the fact that she is there helps."

Tracy smiled softly, "Then just go and be there. I've seen how that girl looks at you. You don't need to say anything. Just go and hold her hand and let her know you are going to get through this thing together."

Eddie smiled, "So, you heard us talking about that."

Tracy smirked, "Oh yeah. We heard. That's how I know she's right for you. I know if all of this were gone tomorrow" Tracy motioned to the apartment "that girl would still be right here holding your hand. So, you hold on tight Eddie. Don't you dare let this one slip through your fingers. She's the real deal."

Eddie smiled at Tracy, "So, you approve huh?"

Tracy teased, "Actually, I like her better than you. Now stop talking and go and take care of your girl."

Eddie walked into the kitchen but didn't see Loren right away. He looked around the kitchen and then he saw her in the corner sitting on the floor with a blank look on her face and tears just falling down her face. Eddie walked over and sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

Loren leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yes and no. I'm really embarrassed that I became so emotional right now in front of your friends and you. I wasn't expecting to share everything I did. I don't want people to feel sorry for me because even though my dad wasn't there I had a really great mom, and I have Mel, and she is like a sister to me. So, I truly am blessed. "

Eddie agreed, "And you have a rockstar in your corner and that is usually a pretty good thing to have. Plus, I happen to know that the rockstar's dad and bestfriends tend to think you're pretty amazing as well."

Loren sighed, "So, why is it that with all the amazing people in my life that I can't stop thinking about the one guy who stopped thinking about me a long time ago."

Eddie replied, "Because the heart wants what the heart wants. It's not rational."

Loren laughed, "Mr. Duran, you are so wise."

Eddie's eyes twinkled, "And extremely good looking."

Loren smiled back, "You definitely are. Thank goodness I have a poster on my wall so that I can look at you whenever that ego gets so big that I don't want to deal with you in person. Should we get back to our friends?"

Eddie looked her with mock seriousness, "only on one condition."

Loren raised her eyebrows with interest, "And what would that be?"

Eddie smiled winningly, "That I get a second date with you."

Loren pretended to think about it, "I don't know. I am going to be pretty busy. I have graduation coming up and apparently Jake thinks he's going to make me into a star. I'm not sure I should be seen hanging out with a rockstar, it might be bad for my reputation.

Loren started to gently kiss Eddie's neck "But, I guess a second date can be arranged. I hear that the trick to training puppies that like to get into trouble is consistency. " Loren ran her fingers gently through Eddie's hair, "Plus, I kind of like the idea of being able to kiss you anytime I want."

Eddie stood up quickly, "Nope. Not again. I know where this is leading to. Let's go check on our friends."

When Eddie and Loren walked into the living room holding hands, they were surprised that Jake and Tracy weren't there but there was a note on the dining room table.

Loren looked up at Eddie who had picked up the note to read. "So, what does it say?"

Eddie read the note aloud, "It says thanks for dinner but that they had to leave because Jake was in trouble and for you to call Jake tomorrow so that you can start setting up plans for both your college and music careers."

Eddie smiled, "It looks like they took the brownies with them too." Eddie took Loren's hand in his, "So, we still have another movie to watch if you can stay."

Loren returned his smile, "I don't want to go home yet either. I'll just call my mom and let her know that I'm going to be staying for a while longer."

Eddie smiled suggestively, "Or you could just spend the night. I promise. I'll be on my best behavior. I have no desire for any more showers tonight."

Loren laughed, "See, rockstars can be trained. I'll stay the night. I can't believe that in less than a week that I am going to be giving my valedictorian speech and performing live for the first on a stage at MK. It hasn't quite sunk in yet that people know my name and are expecting me to actually sing."

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand, "One day at a time Loren and I promise that I won't let go of your hand until we figure everything out together.


	14. Chapter 14--Nothing Worth Having is Easy

Loren felt the early morning sun as it started to peak in through the window, and she fought to keep her eyes closed. Loren had never been more comfortable in her whole life. It felt as if her whole body was enveloped in a cloud as she lay in bed halfway between consciousness and unconsciousness. As she was slowly leaving her dream state behind, it never occurred to Loren to question why her room smelled like Eddie. Loren smiled contentedly and thought to herself that she loved the smell of Eddie. It was fast becoming one of her favorite smells, almost like bacon and coffee.

Loren went to flip to her other side away from the incoming sun when she realized however that she was immobile. Reality started to seep into her sleepy brain as she tried to make sense of her predicament. And then she felt it, a male hand cupping her left breast. Loren was completely awake now. She knew now exactly why the scent of Eddie was flooding her senses. Loren was in Eddie's bed with a sleeping Eddie completely wrapped around her. Both Loren and Eddie were lying on their sides with the front of Eddie's lower body spooning Loren's buttocks and his arms clutching Loren to his chest as if he were a little kid holding onto his favorite teddy bear while he slept.

Loren tried to but she couldn't remember how or when Eddie had brought her into his bed last night, but since she was still fully clothed, she believed his intentions must have been honorable at the time. However, no matter how well intentioned Eddie's actions may have been previously, his body was completely betraying his true desires now as he slept. Despite being fully clothed, Loren felt the unmistakable hardness of a fully erect Eddie Duran against her backside.

Loren thought to herself that even though she was lying in a king-sized bed with black silk sheets and in the arms of a sexy and aroused rockstar that this was not exactly as enviable position to be in as one might think. For one thing, between the heat of Eddie's body holding her close and the black silk comforter thrown casually on top of them, Loren was starting to swelter. Loren wanted so badly to kick the comforter off of her body, but in doing so, she might wake Eddie; and she in no way wanted to have a discussion about the awkward positions their bodies were in at the moment. Even though she and Eddie had experienced some seriously hot makeout sessions the evening prior, Loren was still largely inexperienced; and while she loved the feeling of her body being this intimate with Eddie's, she was still feeling extremely self conscious. Loren felt that she had two choices. She could either wait until Eddie woke up and then pretend to be asleep as he parted his body from hers or she could attempt to escape without waking the sleeping rockstar. Loren decided to choose option two.

Careful not to wake a sleeping Eddie, Loren gently disengaged his hand from her breast and then gently repositioned the arm so that it was no longer trapping her beneath it. Loren then quietly managed to slip her body out from underneath Eddie's arm and away from his sleeping body. Loren heard Eddie grumble in his sleep about not wanting any more cold showers as he felt the warmth of Loren's body leave his, but gratefully when Loren replaced the comforter back on top of him, he simple rolled around to his other side and returned to a motionless slumber.

Loren glanced at her watch and relaxed, it was only 6:30 AM. Loren had plenty to do today. She was scheduled to work at the café this evening, needed to speak to her mother about her change in career paths, and had been instructed by Jake to call him and to set up a business meeting at his office for tomorrow. Loren looked fondly at a sleeping Eddie and thought to herself that she really didn't have the urge to leave just quite yet, and she still had some time to prepare some breakfast and to spend a little more quality time with her favorite rockstar before the rest of her busy day began.

Loren typically wasn't a morning person, but today as she entered the empty kitchen, she loved how the quietness of the early hours washed over her and set her mind at peace. Loren was lost in her thoughts and combining ingredients into a bowl to make pancakes when she heard the kitchen door slam open and a stranger's voice say with a heavy accent, "Hey Mate! My head is killing me do you got any of those aspirins lying around to help an old bloke out?"

Loren was so startled by the unfamiliar voice that she immediately went to grab something to protect herself with, and when she jumped around to confront the intruder, she was mortified to realize that her weapon of choice happened to be the highly ineffective wooden spoon that she had been going to use to mix the pancake batter with.

The tall skinny hungover blonde male entering the kitchen hadn't intended on seeing Loren either and when she had quickly spun around he instinctively jumped back, screamed a high-pitched girlish shriek, lifted his hands above his head in surrender, and shouted, "I give up. Please don't eat me."

Loren swallowed a laugh at the stranger's response, but she was still uncertain of who handsome male was and was slow to relinquish her weapon.

The blonde male looked up at her questioningly too as if he was trying to remember something and he started to speak out loud to himself more than to anyone in the room, "I could have sworn I was at Eddie's place. Please tell me that I did not just pass out in the wrong apartment again. That would be plain awkward, and in which case, I would deserve to have my eyes gouged out with a wooden spoon."

The confused male shook his head disregarding that theory, "No, I distinctly remember knocking on the door last night and Eddie answering it and telling me to keep it quiet because Loren was asleep on the couch." The male smiled pleasantly and his face reflected the realization of where he was and who the girl in front of him must be, "You must be Loren."

Satisfied that the blonde man knew her name and seemed to be on good terms with Eddie, Loren slowly put down the spoon and said, "I'm sorry. You have me at a disadvantage. I'm afraid I don't know your name."

The blonde mail held out his hand, "I'm Ian. Eddie and I are best mates. "

Loren laughed and shook his hand, "Ian. Yes, I have heard of you. Apparently, you have a little bit of a reputation for getting into trouble."

Ian smiled proudly, "I actually worked pretty hard to earn that reputation. Whew. Thank goodness we got the little matter of introductions behind us. Death by wooden spoon seems to be an especially gruesome way to go."

Loren laughed, "Well, the only other thing I had available to grab was a whisk and I doubt whisking you to death would have been very practical either." Loren pointed to her left, "So, the aspirin is in the top the top drawer, and I was just preparing some breakfast for Eddie and me, would you care to join us?"

Ian smirked, "Breakfast sounds great. I'll even help out. Besides with all these kitchen utensils in here, it's only fair that I get a spatula or something to defend myself against you with. "

When Eddie entered the kitchen about ten minutes later, he was amused to see Ian with a floral apron tied loosely around his waist expertly dicing potatoes and entertaining Loren with stories of his oversea adventures. Loren's laughter filled the room as she added blueberries to pancake batter and put coffee on to brew.

Ian was the first to glance up when he heard a sound at the door, "Thank god you're here mate. You got a feisty one here. My life flashed before my eyes this morning. "

Loren rolled her eyes, "I threatened him with a wooden spoon. Considering his luck with the ladies, or should I say lack of luck, it can't be the first time some spurned female has chased him around with the intention of causing bodily damage."

Ian laughed and recalled, "Absolutely not. I've been chased with frying pans, baseball bats, and even toilet plungers. There was even this time when I was in Texas that the mother of one of the young lasses I had been sleeping with chased me around with a water gun when she caught me shagging her daughter."

Loren and Eddie exchanged humorous glances and Loren asked with amusement, "Were you aware at the time it was a water gun and not a real one?"

Ian looked mock terror and said with ultimate seriousness, "Of course I knew it was a water gun, but when you have an old lady chasing you the type of gun she has is rather immaterial at that point. You run for bloody cover. In my case, I ran for my car in the driveway. Sadly, the only article of clothing I had time to grab on my way to the car was my shoes. And let me tell you, a bare bum on a hot leather seat is not exactly pleasurable if you know what I mean. Thankfully, I was in between travel locations and my suitcase with clothes and cash were in the trunk, but I drove below speed limit on the Interstate until I reached the closest rest stop. I wasn't taking any chances in being pulled over. There are just some things you don't want to have to try and explain to a state trooper."

Loren and Eddie cracked up and Ian said with a mischievous grin, "All things aside, it was worth it. They really do do it better in Texas, if you get my drift mates. A burnt ass was really a small price to pay."

Loren shook her head and smiled, "Well apparently using cold water to motivate you two to behave is clearly not an effective method. It's clear I will need to be more innovative if there is any hope of keeping you two boys out of trouble."

Eddie stepped up behind Loren who was now stirring the pancake batter and preparing to drop it into the frying pan. He placed his arms around gently around her waist. "Man. I must have been sleeping hard. I didn't even feel you get up this morning. I was having the best dream."

Despite Eddie not having any idea of the predicament she had awoken to this morning, Loren blushed and responded, "You definitely were sleeping very hard. I was a little surprised to wake up in your bed. "

Eddie sounded a little concerned when he asked, "Are you upset? You and I had both fallen asleep on the couch together last night when Ian stopped by unannounced. I moved you into my bed because I didn't want him to wake you."

Loren kissed Eddie softly on the cheek, "No, I'm not mad. I figured you had a good reason. Although, I have to tell you after sleeping in your bed my plain old cotton sheets are going to be a real disappointment tonight."

Eddie smiled seductively, "Feel free to sleep in my bed anytime."

Loren laughed, "Where is that water gun when I need it. I guess my wooden spoon will have to do." And she smacked Eddie playfully on his butt.

Ian cleared his throat, "Uh mates. This is getting a little awkward for the guest."

Loren smiled at him pityingly, "Are you feeling left out?" And then she smacked Ian playfully on the butt with the spoon as well.

Ian laughed and held his hands up, "I give. I give. I'll be good. There's no need to get violent."

Loren laughed and gave Ian a playful peck on his the cheek too, "Apparently wooden spoons are much more effective than I originally thought. " Loren decided to change the subject, "So, what do you boys have planned today?"

Eddie and Ian exchanged glances, but Eddie was the first to respond, "I guess I hadn't really thought about it. How long are you town for?"

Ian said thoughtfully, "Well, I actually fly out late this evening to head to Europe for a week long stint, but I wouldn't mind grabbing some lunch or something at Rumor and then wasting the day kicking your ass playing video games."

Eddie nodded agreeably, "I could be down for that." Eddie looked at Loren with puppy dog eyes, "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

Loren shook her head, "I don't think I can. I need to go home and change my clothes and speak to my mom about the songwriting contest and performing next week at MK. Then, I need to call Jake and finalize plans for meeting him in his office tomorrow to talk to him about the next stages of the game. And lastly, I need to be at the café at five to work the evening shift. Jake mentioned possibly getting a vocal coach and taking lessons, and I need to earn money if I am going to afford those. If I don't go home and pass out after my shift at work, I need to put the finishing touches on my valedictorian speech before this upcoming week gets crazy. Apparently, there is no rest for the wicked."

Eddie turned Loren around and looked in her eyes intently, "Why don't you let me help you with the vocal coaches and lessons? You should be focused on preparing for the live show on Saturday and on graduation. I have access to some of the best coaches in the business and some of them owe me some favors."

Loren hugged Eddie, "Thank you for offering, but I can't accept. "

Eddie pushed Loren back from him and asked earnestly, "Why won't you let me help you? I want to. I have more than enough money, and it just seems that if you didn't have to stress about working your shifts at the café that you could put your time to better use."

Loren looked up, "Eddie, this is my career. I am touched that you made the offer to help me, but I can handle this. It's going to be tough but I want to thrive or fail in this business based upon my talents and my efforts and not because I have a well-known rockstar bankrolling my career. I think we should keep our personal affiliation and our individual careers as separate as we can.

Loren placed her hand on Eddie's cheek, "Besides, we have only known each other for a couple weeks. I don't know what exactly what we are or where we are headed, but you matter to me. I never want you to think that I want to be with you because of what you can do for my career. I don't want those lines to get blurred."

Eddie shrugged and said dejectedly, "Okay, I get it. I don't like it but I get it. You don't want my help."

Loren led Eddie to a chair and sat him down in it and crawled in his lap and placed her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Ian watched them curiously as he began to flip pancakes, the job that Loren had abruptly abandoned.

Loren honestly revealed her heart to him "Eddie, I don't want you to use your contacts or your money to fund my career, but I absolutely need and want your help. Next week, I am singing live for the first time, and I am scared to death. This week I potentially start voice lessons and Jake mentioned recording songs. I have never been in a studio or had anyone but you or Jake listen to my material. I love and respect your talent and success in this business so much, and I would be a fool not to listen to every ounce of wisdom you are willing to share with me. I promise you that I will not record or perform a single song before I get your opinion on it because I do value your input. I want you there every step of the way as long as it doesn't interfere with your own album and the music video you need to shoot for Something in the Air."

Eddie smiled against Loren's hair as he inhaled its floral scent. "Well, we have a slight issue because we just wrote a new song last evening together, and I don't want to record it with anyone but you. And, whoever wins the songwriting contest is supposed to make a cameo in my music video. That was decided before I had even met you. So, our personal and professional relationships are going to intersect at some point. And, if we continue to date, it's inevitable that the media and the label executives are going to want to exploit our personal relationship to promote albums, tours, or whatever else we collaborate on. "

Loren looked at him soberly, "I am just saying that if it doesn't work out between us that I want to make sure there is minimal collateral damage to our careers, mine especially. You have only been separated from Chloe for a couple of weeks, so I am not exactly sure you can necessarily know what's going to happen there. Even without Chloe, you could get easily bored with dating a girl from the Valley. You're young, attractive, and very desirable to millions of girls out there. We have only known each other a couple of weeks, and I think it's premature to know if what we have will stand the test of time. If we go our separate ways and our careers are intermingled closely with our personal relationship, your career is well established and will recover. However, if I am not recognized for anything besides Eddie Duran's temporary fling then my career will tank faster than it began. As it is, if our relationship becomes well known, the public is going to assume that I somehow used my connection with you to get my song back into the contest. "

Loren looked at Eddie pointedly, "I'm not completely sure that they are wrong about that. Would you have made the extra effort for a complete stranger? I am open to recording the song we wrote together, but I have a manager now, and I think we should consult Jake before we make any final decisions."

Eddie shook his head and said vehemently, "How do you think that I could ever get bored with you? It completely baffles me, and I told you that it is over between Chloe and me. My feelings for her have completely changed. All I feel for her now is some residual gratitude for her supporting me when my mom died and maybe a little pity."

Eddie continued defensively, "Maybe I did motivate Jake to find a way to get your song back into the contest; but your song is the best song in the contest, and it deserves to win. The Eddie Duran fans voted on it, not me. So, in my mind, it doesn't really matter how it came to be but that the best song won. Loren, people are going to see how talented you are whether your with me or not, and your going to be a star because of who and what you are and not because you're with me. Besides, Jake is great at what he does. If we parted ways, he would spin it so that we both look good."

Loren gently picked up Eddie's hand in her own and said calmly, "I'm just trying to look at this from all angles. I can't afford not to. We have only known each other a short time and no matter how quickly we may have developed feelings for each other I can't let myself lose sight of the big picture."

Eddie looked at her, "Is that your way of saying that your career comes first?"

Loren stated truthfully, "Actually, at this point that is exactly what it means. We have only known each other for two weeks, and I am jeopardizing my college career in order to see if I can be successful in the music business. If over time we develop a more serious relationship, my priorities may change. It is for both of our benefits to step back and to make rational decisions based upon her minds and not just our hearts.

Eddie said softly, "It's ironic. Historically, my career came first over all other things. I am extremely protective of my songs and of my brand. So, I understand completely what you are saying about making your career your priority and not allowing personal choices to undermine your professional credibility. When I met you at the autograph signing, it was the first time I ever let myself cross that barrier between allowing a fan to get to know me as more than just a public figure. It's unbelievable to me how much I have let you into my life because I have never allowed a perfect stranger to get this close to me, especially in only a couple of weeks. It figures that the one time that I actually take that leap and want to share both my career and my personal life with you that you want to set parameters."

Loren snuggled close, "Eddie you want what your mom and dad had. I get that. Max and Kathy were married and performed together, and they shared everything. There were no barriers between their career and their personal life because they were on the same paths both professionally and personally, but it's too soon to determine if we are going to be traveling down the same paths professionally and personally or if at some point we will go our separate ways. I am still uncertain about if I will have success in the music business, but if I do have success in the music business, I don't want for it to be contingent on us having a personal relationship."

Loren looked into Eddie's eyes, and she could tell that her honesty had hurt him and she decided to extend an olive branch. "Eddie lets suspend this discussion until tomorrow. If you are available, I would like it if you could please join me at Jake's office tomorrow. We can ask him about recording the song we wrote together and discuss your music video. Jake's our manager. Let him analyze the pros and cons of us collaborating on certain projects together and then you and I can make any final decisions together. But, I want you to know that if Jake informs me that something is potentially harmful to my career, I am going to take his advice under careful consideration."

Eddie asked quietly, "I have an album to write too you know. Would we be blurring lines if I asked you for help with writing songs for that too?"

Loren kissed him gently, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I kind of have a weakness for sexy rockstars, and there probably isn't much that you could ask of me that I would be able to refuse. In fact now that I think about it , I think I can rearrange a few things in my schedule and could potentially join you and Ian for lunch at Rumor if you still want me. Would you mind if I invited my friend Mel to go with us? "

A big smile crossed Eddie's face and he nodded, "Of course I still want you, and considering you met Ian, I think it's only fair that I get to meet your partner in crime, Mel. Rumor is a pretty public spot though. If you're seen with me there, people are going to start asking questions. Are you prepared for that?"

Loren shrugged, "No, but, when is anyone ever ready to face their fears? However, I think the fact that both Ian and Mel will be there will minimize the gossip of us being a potential couple. I'll go and call Jake first to schedule something for tomorrow and then I'll call Mel."

When Loren left the room to go and call Jake and Mel, Ian and Eddie exchanged glances. Eddie finally broke the silence when he said, "You probably think that I am nuts being so attached to a girl that I didn't even know two weeks ago."

Ian looked at Eddie uncharacteristically seriously, "No mate. Actually, I was thinking that if you ever breakup with her, I am totally going for her."

Eddie looked up at Ian who was dead serious. "That's the last thing I expected you to say. I thought you would be the one person who would be telling me to keep things casual and to not get tied to any girl that wasn't a candidate for the Victoria Secret catalog."

Ian nodded, "Yeah, when I first saw the Valley girl, I admit that I thought she was beautiful but she wasn't the type you have usually gone for in the past. I figured after Chloe you were rebounding, and I didn't see it lasting long. But, the more I got to know Loren I saw the appeal. She's smart, funny, and she welcomed me with open arms just because I was your friend. But, it wasn't until I heard your conversation just now that I realized how truly extraordinary she was."

Eddie looked at him confused, "In what way? I'm actually feeling a little battered at the moment. I'm not sure I even won a single point in our conversation. She knows what her priorities and I am not really quite sure if I am on that list or not."

Ian raised his eyebrows, "Then you weren't listening to her mate. Because from what I heard is that she likes and respects you so much that she doesn't want to take advantage of your kindness or your resources as a rockstar because she wants you to know that at the end of the day that she is here because she wants to be and not because of what you can give her."

Eddie thought about this for a minute but he wasn't sure he agreed with this point, "But, you heard her man. She said that her career is her priority. It pretty much sounded as if anything was negotiable; it was her relationship with me."

Ian agreed, "She's young and that's the way it should be. Loren's focused on figuring out what she wants and figuring out who she is and not on some guy that she has only known two weeks. It's incredible that someone as young as her has such a mature outlook. If anything was insane, it was you wanting to get married to Chloe when you were barely 22-years old.

Eddie shrugged, "Chloe was a mistake. It took meeting Loren to realize how much of a mistake it was. Loren's different than any girl I have ever met before, but for the first time, I'm not really sure where I stand in this relationship. I don't know want to screw this up, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

Ian slapped his buddy on the back, "Your pride is just hurt a little mate because every other girl before Loren has been willing to accept being with you on your terms because your a rockstar. Loren is making a few terms of her own, and for the first time in any of your relationships, you need to make an actual effort. So, let me ask you, is Loren really as talented as you say or did you use your connections to get her submission back into the contest? "

Eddie stood up, "She's incredible. She's the real deal man. Let me go grab my laptop and you can see for yourself."

Eddie walked into the other room to grab his computer. Loren was in a deep conversation and didn't even notice his presence. Eddie assumed that Loren must be talking to Jake. Eddie thought that he really cared for Loren, and it was ironic that by bringing Loren into his world that it may have actually created more of a distance between the two of them instead of less.

Eddie was pensive as he walked back into the kitchen with his laptop. He placed it on the hard wooden surface of the kitchen table and flipped it open and typed in the web address for his website. Eddie then selected the link to go to Loren's video.

Ian was still busy flipping pancakes, so Eddie decided to review the comments that viewers had submitted regarding the video. Eddie thought that if there were any that were particularly harsh or derogatory that maybe he could delete those before Loren saw them. This, however, did not seem to be a problem. There were minimal negative remarks or anonymous haters commenting on Loren's video. Jake was right. Loren was an overnight sensation, and it seemed she was a hit with both the male and female population and with both younger and older viewers.

Eddie smiled at how completely the public had embraced Loren, and he felt lucky that such an amazing girl as Loren had come into his life. Eddie realized for the first time that Loren didn't just make him feel good and inspire him but she seemed to have that impact on practically everyone who came into contact with her either in person or through her music. It was in that moment that Eddie realized that Loren also had another thing in common with his mother. His dad had told him that being with his mother was never easy because she always challenged him, but no matter how difficult it could be it was always worth the extra effort. Eddie knew now that despite only knowing Loren for two weeks that it would be the same way with Loren. Loren was beautifully complicated. Being with her would never be easy, but Eddie knew she would always be worth extra effort.

Ian interrupted his thoughts, "Alright mate. Show me the video."

Ian and Eddie were both watching the video and didn't hear Loren step quietly into the kitchen and start to watch it also in silence. When the video concluded, Ian spoke first, "Your right mate. She's incredible. I pretty much hate all music and I'm going to have that chorus part stuck in my brain all day."

Eddie smiled proudly, "Yeah, I told you Loren's the best. She's so talented and everyone that meets her loves her. She might even be better than me."

Ian joked back, "Well, she's definitely cuter and more sensible than you. So, she's got that going for her. Whoever shot the video was incredible too. The angles were perfection and the sensitivity they showed in displaying her emotions and facial expressions while singing was truly amazing."

Eddie was still sitting down at a chair at the kitchen table hunched down looking at the computer screen when Loren came and wrapped her arms around the back of his shoulders. She looked up at Ian, "The person who shot the video is actually coming to lunch with us today. It's my bestfriend Mel. She's one of my favorite people in the world. I think you'll like her."

Ian smirked, "If she's cute and female, that's probably a pretty good bet."

Loren smiled and winked, "I can guarantee you've never met anyone like her, and if you continue to make comments like that you may want to bring your spatula for protection."

Loren looked at her watch. "I still need to drive home after breakfast to talk to my mom, change clothes, and pick up Mel. What time should we meet at Rumor?"

Eddie said thoughtfully, "I have a better idea. I'll have a driver take us to your house where you can talk to you mom and change. We can pick up Mel afterwards on our way to the restaurant. Then, we can come back here afterwards and you can drive your car to work and drop off Mel."

Loren looked at Eddie confused, "How is that a better idea? Doesn't that just make it so that you have to go out of your way to drive me home and won't it just give paparazzi more opportunities to get pictures of us?"

Eddie smiled seductively, "It's a better idea because then we can makeout in the backseat on the way to your house and I get to see where your poster is of me on the wall. Don't worry about the paparazzi. We'll have the driver pick us up at the back entrance, and you're not on their radar yet. So, once we're on the road, we should be pretty well left alone."

Loren laughed, "Well, I can't argue with getting to spend some more quality time with my favorite rockstar. Besides, Mel will freak when she knows that she will be getting picked up in style. I'm going to go and call her and tell her the plans. You guys start in on breakfast before it gets cold. I have a feeling you're both going to need all your strength once you meet Mel."


End file.
